Until We Bleed
by Ellechillin
Summary: So we're bound to linger on. We drink the fatal drop. Then love until we bleed. Then fall apart in parts" Bonnie/Damon/Stephan
1. Chapter 1

Author Note: I haven't been on fan fic for a moment. February was filled with studying, fashion week and being a good biker old lady…So here goes my little fic and if you like it please let me know and I'll continue. Trust me, I rarely disappoint. ;-)

Rainy Dayz

My black gloved hand gripped the umbrella handle firmly as I stood at her grave. The grave. The grave of my former mentor. My former teacher. The shell of my Grams. It didn't matter how many years passed me by I still felt that slight tremor that seeps up and down my spine from the lost of her. First my mother…then her. My eyes open and close lazily as I stood as still as the quiet night. Of course I wouldn't be interrupted; not at this time of night. I smelled something familiar and smirked more to myself than at him.

I felt his hand entwine with my own as he pulled the large black umbrella higher over us. "It's very interesting." He spoke solemnly.

I didn't care look at him right now as my eyes bore holes in the tombstone.

He continued on "Every year on this particular day it always rains in Mystic Falls. Not just a light rain but a heavy unwavering downpour."

I looked at him for the first time "I lose my grasps on my powers on this day. You know that, Stefan." I said.

He nodded "I am well aware of the Bonnie."

We stood in a comfortable silence for a few moments.

"You look amazing. Where is that naïve school girl I knew?" he asked giving my Chanel black dress, black Louboutin heels and my French bun a once over. I could tell by the look in his eyes he liked what he saw.

"That girl died a long time ago." I smiled. He returned a faint one.

"I heard that you now live in Prussia?"

I shrugged, changing the subject "Who is Elena?"

His smile tightened slightly with the mention of her name. "She is very well and sends her love."

Becoming a vampire had made Elena slightly selfish but I did not blame her for not coming.

Aside from the steady pour of the rain there were no words. His hand remained firmly clasped on my own.

"I've missed you."

"You shouldn't." I reminded him. "It was only one of those rainy days. Just like today."

He scoffed a laugh "Is that what you've convinced yourself of?"

"Don't do this." I said tilting my head to look at him. I wasn't angry…I simply did not want to argue.

"Is this bad man bothering my honey?"

We both turned our head towards Damon's playful voice. He wore that black Valentino suit I like on him so much as he walked up to us with that ridiculous red and black stripped umbrella.

"Brother." Stefan said curtly. Damon cleared his throat as his clear eyes pierced Stefan's hand on mine. Stefan released it reluctantly.

"If you boys don't know how to play nice I'll make you sit in a corner and hold hands." I teased like a kindergarten teacher.

Damon caressed my arm with his forefinger "We'll play nice darling, won't we brother? I mean this is the one day a year that would have to play nice. All revelations come to light, don't they?" he said with a smile.

I knew that smile and of course Stefan did.


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: __I do not own any of the Vampire Diaries characters. I just like to have some innocent fun with them. ;-)_

_Thanks to all the review. Enjoy. ;-)_

Bring the Monsoon 

Stefan didn't like this. Not one bit. He stood leaning on the doorframe with his arms crossed over his chest. Who was this girl? The girl who was curled up into an almost fetal position on Elena's bed. The girl who hadn't moved from that position since Elena took her from Sheila's house. No. He didn't know this girl. This wasn't Bonnie. The bubbly, witty and pretty girl who was Elena's best friend.

Though he did not consider her a friend to him. He did consider her an associate who could possibly have been a friend indeed until this tragic event happen. Watching love ones die is never a pleasant sight. He knew that. He didn't see a friendship happening between them now. If he were in her place, he would blame himself for the Grandmother's fate.

Stefan was so deep in thought that he didn't see Elena breeze passed him. A few strands of her hair tickled his folded arm as she passed. Elena put the steaming cup of tea on her night table perching herself at Bonnie's side. The fact that Bonnie did not stir made Elena upset, Stefan could see it in her body language.

Elena tucked a strand of Bonnie's brown hair away from her face. "Bonnie?" she said her voice was shaky.

Nothing

"Bonnie, I have some tea for you." Her voice sounded steadier.

"Elena." Stefan breathed her name. She didn't pay him any attention as she slightly shook Bonnie.

"Come on, Bonnie. You have to at least drink something." She pleaded.

"Elena." Stefan said more forceful. She finally looked up at him, her eyes were red. She wanted to cry. He knew she did but she wanted to stay strong for her best friend. His brave Elena. He closed the distance between them quickly pulling her into his arms. She didn't resist, nestling her face at the base of his neck and holding him tight.

Stefan watched the constant rain that poured outside. He was more than sure it wasn't a coincidence the rains started after the Grandmother's death.

Elena consoled herself enough to speak. "What's wrong with her?" she asked in a small voice.

"Bonnie's shut down. She's grieving but we need to get her out of Mystic Falls." Stefan said after thinking about it.

Elena pulled away from him to look at his face. "What? We can't move her. Her dad will flip!"

"Elena, soon this rain is going to become a monsoon. I don't want anyone getting hurt because of Bonnie's emotions."

"You really think she's doing that?" Elena turned her head towards the window.

Stefan nodded his head "yes, I'm sure. She comes from a line of very powerful witches. I'm expecting that this will only get worse." Now thinking of it, Stefan could protect him from Bonnie's wrath but Elena… Fragile. Human.

"We should leave right now then." Elena said moving away from him and going to her closet ready to throw some things in a bag.

"On second thought. I think you should stay here."

"No, she's my best friend."

Stefan nodded "I know but I don't want you getting hurt either. Stay here; come up a story to tell Bonnie's father about her sudden disappearance. If need be go to the Manor and get Damon to compel her father."

"You think that he's still here?" Elena interrupted him.

Stefan thought about his brother. Damon looked broken. The smug attitude was gone and all that was left was what Stefan had known so many years ago.

"I'm certain he is for now. Use him as a last resort though. Damon is unstable right now."

Elena took everything in with a nod of her head. "Where are you taking her?"

"I have a cabin about 6 hours away from here. I'll take Bonnie there for a couple of days. I'll try to check in as much as possible." He pulled Elena to him for one last kiss. "You need me, call me." He said stroking her cheek.

The car ride was a quite one. Stefan gripped the steering and glanced over at Bonnie. Her eyes were open but there was nothing there. He was in her debt and he would repay her for all that she had lost. He didn't like this at all. He couldn't handle this on his own and a certain person owed him a favor. He dialed the number before placing the phone to his ear.

"Hello, Tracy. It's Stefan Salvatore. I need you."


	3. Chapter 3

Author Note: Thanks to all the reviews. It's quite flattering. The title of this chapter is by a band called "White Lies" that I adore and that my husband took me to see a couple of months ago in the Village. I found it quite fitting for this situation. If you get a moment a quick YouTube of it should do it. Enjoy ;-)

Unfinished Business

Damon smirked looking down at the rose petals that littered the coffee table. He picked one up placing it under his nose as his eyes pierced his brother's.

"Very romantic, Stefan." He smiled looking around the manor. Gone for 100 years. Gone for 2 months. Gone for a day. This goddamn manor never changed.

Stefan took off his jacket placing it on the couch. "You weren't expected." Matter-of-factly.

Damon overturned the coffee table abruptly, the wood cracking into two jagged pieces. The sudden anger was quickly over turn with polite etiquette. Damon pulled the champagne bottle out of the bucket looking at the label with an approving nod o f his head he began to speak. "I usually don't come, unlike some rude people." He rolled his eyes as he popped the cork. "I allow her to have complete privacy. This one time of year because I'll admit I'm a bit of a handful." He said taking a long gulp of this champagne.

"Little bro pulling out all the stops for my wife." He mused.

Stefan ignored the snide remark "Why is this time so different? Every other time we've come back to Mystic Falls you never came."

"Well I'm tired of her coming back to me smelling of you?" the words were dripping with anger and a slight growl. "I'm sure Elena hates it as well but tolerates it because of our little tryst ever so long ago." He said blasé.

Stefan looked at him with contempt in his eyes.

"Myself on the other hand, I'm not tolerating this shit anymore. This talk is long overdue, Stefan." Damon said there was no playfulness in his tone. He passed the champagne bottle which Stefan took taking big gulp of it.

"Yes, it is overdue." Stefan agreed.

* * *

"What can I get for you?" the waiter asked.

Bonnie smiled, the waiter was nervous. Clearly attracted to her. Clearly wanted to say something else. Wished he was someone else. Anything. Anything besides a waiter at this moment.

"Let's see." She took a look at the menu knowing that she would not eat anything on the menu. Not this night. Never on this night.

As she took her time, the waiter took this opportunity to make small talk. "You're new to this area right?" he asked curious.

She shook her head playfully handing him the menu. "No, but I haven't been back for a very long time. I will have a white Russian, no ice. "

He nodded "Alright, can I see some id?"

Bonnie raised an eyebrow and smiled at him. "You're a very flattering young man."

He instantly blushed "don't worry about that id. I'll bring you that drink, right away."

"Well David, today isn't the most cheery day out of my year, so if you got a break coming up. I would love the company." She offered. He was an attractive young black man, late teens.

He gave her a pearly white smile "half an hour okay?" he asked.

Bonnie crossed her legs and leaned back in the booth. "I'll sip my drink slowly."

* * *

"I'm tired of this cycle that we've seem to be stuck in. This record is sooo tired." Damon said putting the bottle of champagne down.

The brothers sat on the opposite couches. Facing each other. The broken coffee table acting as a weak barricade between the two.

"What was it Damon? Worried that this time Bonnie wouldn't come back to you this time?" Stefan asked a small smile playing on his lips.

That was a smile Damon knew by heart, it was his signature _go fuck yourself_ smile. "What do you two do when she comes here?" Damon asked honestly. He had never asked Bonnie because he knew she wouldn't tell him the full truth. Simply because she was in love with him. She knew that he was in love with her. It wasn't Bonnie's way to be cruel to the ones she loved.

Stefan shrugged "I always arrive after her. Never with an umbrella. Sometimes we speak at the grave site. Most of the time we don't. We come back here and I--" Stefan stopped himself. Though Damon showed his usual detached amused expression, Stefan knew his brother well and knew that this was hurting him. Most of the time his brother disgusted him…but they were brothers after all.

"Don't do this, Stefan. I am not a child. Continue what you were saying." Damon snapped.

Stefan picked up the champagne bottle taking a gulp of it. "I make love to her."

"Have you bitten her?" Damon interrupted.

"No" Stefan said with a little sadness. "She won't allow that."

Damon smiled satisfied "what else?"

"We act like other couple that is love. She fills me in on her life, I speak of mine."

"What was that?" Damon asked leaning forward pointed at Stefan.

"What?"

"Your eyebrows creased even further. Damn, Stefan I didn't think you could get anymore broody. She mentions me in her life, doesn't she?" Damon asked knowing the answer.

Stefan nodded "it's quite annoying but she's completely honest. That's our Bonnie."

Damon clapped his hands together, Stefan blinked and Damon was at his neck. Stefan tried to pull Damon's hand from his throat as he watched his brother's face change.

"See and that is my problem. I don't give a fuck if you come every year and keep her company but that word 'ours'." Damon looked away his face going back to normal. His anger was still there in his eyes but he had relieved his grip giving Stefan leverage to push him away.

Damon fell into the table and quickly recovered. Stefan stood up his hands balled into fist anticipating the next attack. He was not disappointed.

* * *

"So you just moved here?" David asked before taking a sip of his coke.

Bonnie shook her head no "I'm here to visit my grandmother's grave."

She smiled to herself as she watched David mentally kick himself. "I'm sorry."

Bonnie twirled her untouched drink with her straw. "Why are you sorry? She died a long time ago. You're a very genuine guy, David."

He blushed slightly as a wide smile spread across his face. "I just don't like seeing a woman so beautiful so sad."

Bonnie pushed her drink to the side. "Well that's not the whole truth is it, David?"

He gave her a confused expression.

"It must be difficult going to school. All those hormones. Do you have many headaches?"

David raised his left eyebrow. "Sometimes but that's cuz the workload this year is crazy. You know?"

Bonnie crossed her hands on the table and leaned forward "You answer far too quickly. You saw the sadness in my eyes but you felt the emotion."

She could sense him starting to get suspicious as he began to rise. "My break is almost over so I gotta go clock--"

"Sit down; we're not done talking David Bailey."

David snuck back in the chair his eyes slightly wider "how do you know my last name?"

"I know your parents. They're worried about you. Did you know that your both have special abilities?"

"Special, how?"

"They were quite shocked when they didn't pick up on your ability sooner. You do know, Tracy?"

"Yea, Uncle Tracy comes every now and then. Why?" his voice was shaky now.

"He isn't your Uncle, David. He comes to monitor you. Make sure you're doing well. It's been becoming worst recently hasn't it? The headaches. It is a hard gift to have to know what everyone emotional state is. I commend you for your efforts to hide it from your parents."

David was silent and there was a slight tremble in him. "What am I?"

"You're an Empath and what a beautiful gift that is. Unfortunately, most Empath go crazy or commit suicide because it becomes too much. You're parents and I am trying to avoid that."

David was visibly shaken by this news. "So what do I do?"

Bonnie took his hands "There is a friend in Zurich who is also an Empath. I think it will be most beneficial for you to study under her. Your parents agree."

"Will I be able to see my mom and dad before I leave?" he asked.

"Of course, you leave in a week." Bonnie let go of his hands and pulled a $50.00 dollar bill out of her black clutch putting it on the table.

"Do you have powers or something?" he asked.

"A little of both." Bonnie said nibbling her lower lip. "You're boss you off now so go home and speak with your parents. I have to go." She rose to leave.

"Can't you stay a little while longer?" David asked.

"I can't, I'm certain that the two most important ones in my life are not having a cup of tea and a good chat, right now."

"Thank you, Bonnie--"

"Salvatore, Bonnie Salvatore. This is not the last time I see you, David Bailey. After all, we both grew up here." She winked before leaving.

* * *

After breaking two windows. Making each other bleed. The brother sat next to each other finally able to speak.

"We had Katherine. We had Elena. Bonnie is mine." Damon said taking a sip of his scotch.

Stefan rubbed his thumb on his temple. "That's just it with you, Bonnie is not a trophy. You don't keep her like she is a possession. Something that you don't want me to have."

Damon chuckle "after she gets back she isn't herself for at least a week. Every time. You confuse her."

"I am not confused by anyone or anything." A strong petite voice said from behind them.

The brothers stood up as Bonnie set her clutch down on the mantle looking over the destructive area.

"Lovely gentlemen, just lovely." She said slightly irritated.

Damon smiled "Everything go alright with the boy?" he asked serious.

"He's scared but that will pass." She said taking off her heels.

"You need to eat something, Bonnie." Stefan said concerned. Damon shot him a look.

"That sweet Stefan but I don't see your wife here." Damon said closing the distance between him and Bonnie. He cupped her face studying her body language "you do need to eat, darling. I hate it when you do this." He said quietly and delicately.

Stefan had never heard his brother speak so openly.

Bonnie kissed his hand. "I will, tomorrow. All I want to do is sleep now." She walked around him to Stefan. Leaning up, she kissed him on the cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow, goodnight."

Stefan clenched his jaw slightly. "Goodnight." He said softly.

Bonnie walked out of the parlor.

Stefan walked out of the room "see you tomorrow."

"Our little heart to heart is not over, little brother." Damon called after him.


	4. Chapter 4

_Author Note: Much thanks, to all the reviews. _

The vampire, the witch and the warlock with neat dreads

Stefan's nearly fell out of the overstuffed chair as the power surge hit him. He had dozed off for a moment. A quick thought came over him "_Where the hell did that come from?"_

"Bonnie?" he called. He didn't expect an answer. He knocked on the bedroom door before entering, expecting to find Bonnie looking out the window to the endless forest or in the bed looking at nothing. He muttered a curse under his breath as he rushed out the room

Bonnie was gone. The raincoat did nothing for battling the thunderstorm that wreaked havoc on the sky and trees. Stefan hunched over more as he scanned the woods for her. _Could she be doing this?_

After a mile he saw her. "Bonnie!" he called out as she continued to walk unfazed by the wind and rain. He caught up to her as they reached the clearing. His hand was nearly on her shoulder when he was yanked away from her by an unseen force. He was slammed against a tree. He tried to break free but that was simply futile.

Bonnie's face was indifferent as she peered closer to him. A sort of shame glazed over Stefan as it became harder to look at her.

"I don't blame you, Stefan." Her words contradicted her powers as Stefan felt the tightening at his wrist, legs and throat. They stared at each other for a moment. Stefan didn't like the way her eyes looked. Those wild eyes. The way his eyes looked when the bloodlust came on.

Her lips trembled "I'm alright, please just let me go." She pleaded.

"When the rain stops, I'll take you home." He promised between gritted teeth.

They had been at the cabin for a week now. Bonnie hadn't said a word. She barely ate. It hadn't stopped raining.

"Listen to me, vampire." The venom in her was unmistakable. "I am leaving with or without your permission."

Stefan knew that she was right.

"YOU WON'T BE GOING ANYWHERE, MS. BENNETT." A strong baritone voice called from across the clearing.

The look of surprise was clear on Bonnie's face. A man who's skin was darker than ebony walked towards the twosome. His neat dreadlocks were pulled back in a ponytail away from his face. He wore black cargo pants and a blue shirt that was drenched.

Bonnie lifted her left hand toward the sky as she chanted softly to herself. "Bonnie don't" Stefan pleaded.

The newcomer looked amused as the thunder grew louder. Bonnie's chanting got louder under a lightning bolt struck her before she set it towards the newcomer.

The newcomer braced himself for the attack, deflecting the lightning bolt toward a tree. The tree split in two landing on the ground with a loud thump.

"That could have killed me, young lady." He snapped his fingers together. The alert Bonnie collapsed to the ground as the invisible hand simultaneously released Stefan he landed on his feet.

The newcomer smiled looking up at the sky. "I hate the rain."

* * *

"What do you think, Tracy?" Stefan asked the newcomer as he handed him a cup of tea.

Tracy closed the bedroom door where Bonnie was asleep. He smiled taking the sip of his tea following Stefan in the front room.

"She's a pistol." He whistled "I felt her power from two towns over.

Stefan sat down "I hadn't felt her until today. I thought it was you."

Tracy shook his head sitting across from Stefan. "I don't come from a long line of witches and warlocks like she does. My family goes back a deal, but her family goes waaayyy back. Ya, dig?" Tracy put down the cup of tea. "What many don't know about blood witches is that when an elder of our line dies we take their power within us. The boost if not checked can become hazardous to everyone around us."

Stefan took everything in. "What's the best course of action?"

Tracy looked outside "Bonnie was already going to be powerful but her grandmother had six times the level she has. I'll teach her control, cuz that shit outside is an indication of the sloppiness. That the community can afford. Debt will be repaid?"

Stefan smirked "We'll see."


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's Note: Thanks to all the reviews! Enjoy!_

Quaint Family Reunion

_Present_

What's his allure, B?" Damon asked as he unzipped her dress. She kissed his hand that did the work before letting the dress fall to the floor stepping out of it in only her slip and undergarments.

Bonnie could feel Damon's eyes on her as she took off her earrings. Her bracelet. His hand was already unclasping her necklace as they stared at each other in the mirror. She arched her body into his, fitting perfectly as always.

"No games, I want to know." He said seriously, placing his hands on her hips guiding her toward the small stool at the foot of the bed.

Bonnie sat down taking out the pins of her hair letting it fall. Letting it breath. He kneeled in front of her with the same serious tone in his eyes. "He--"

Damon turned his head towards the door.

"What?" Bonnie asked.

Damon looked at her and all the seriousness had dissipated. "Nothing, B." His hands undid her garters releasing the panty hose that he pulled down slowly without rush. "You've had a very long day and I am very upset at you for not eating." He pouted slightly.

One leg down.

He pulled left leg panty hose down as her hands stroked his hair. "You want me to tell you, everything."

"Yes." He said picking her up by the waist placing her on the bed. "Just not a tonight. Tonight I want you to make love to your husband like a good wife."

She smiled at him "I love you most above all others."

He smiled back giving her cheek a little kiss. "That's not enough for me."

Bonnie offered her neck, licking her lips in anticipation…

Stefan pulled his fist from the wall looking at his bloody knuckles. His was trying to control himself. His entire body was shaking…the only other time he felt like this is if he went for too long without feeding.

"Temper, temper, Stefan." A feminine voice said.

Stefan didn't hide his surprise to see her. Elena sat on the bed with her pocket watch open. She was wearing that emerald wrap dress he liked so much on her. Her raven hair was coiled into a sort of plaited crown away from her face. Her eyes shone with knowing why he was so anger.

"You act as if someone was making love to your wife." She said with a slight sass in her voice.

Stefan looked down at his perfectly healed knuckles as he looked at his wife. He kissed the top of her head. "I wasn't expecting to see you, sweetheart. I thought you said that Mystic Falls was too depressing. Especially since your brother's death." He said gently.

Elena rolled her eyes "I know but I couldn't pass up an offer from Damon to join all of you for this quaint family reunion."

Though she wasn't showing her anger. They had been together long enough. He knew she was fuming. She was always angry when this time of year came around. She knew. He knew. That where ever in the world he was at, he would come back to Mystic Falls for a month. She wouldn't hear a word from him for a month. Stefan thought she had accepted that this would always be.

Elena couldn't deny that Stefan loved her but…there were certain days…certain moments…that she knew that he wasn't there…physically yes but emotionally…he wasn't there. Especially when he came back from his little _getaway._ Usually, Elena planned a trip for herself too around this time to not think about what Stefan was doing when he was here.

"Damon invited you." Stefan wasn't surprised. _Clever Damon._

Elena nodded as he went to his wardrobe to change shirts. "How is Bonnie doing?" she said seriously. Stefan looked over his shoulder to make sure she wasn't being snide. She wasn't. It was genuine. He could tell that she missed Bonnie. Had missed her for years.

"She's never okay on this day but tomorrow she'll be better." Stefan said closing the wardrobe putting on his new simple blue collar shirt. "Why don't you ask her yourself?"

Elena ignored the suggestion. "Where are you going?" Elena asked realizing that he was actually leaving.

Stefan looked at her with a certain disdain "You being here is obviously part of some sort of game that Damon has hatched up. You are a willing participant but I'm not. I'm leaving." Stefan kissed Elena's stiff lips as her eyes burned holes into his.

"Oh, and just because you are here and he is here does not mean you two will ruin Bonnie and my time together." His index finger traced her lips. "I love you so much but times like these when you act vindictive like Damon. I wonder…" he left Elena on the bed alone.

_Bonnie if you can get away. I've left the manor. _Stefan sent his message to Bonnie's mind as he walk down the gravel driveway.

She heard him loud and clear. She had to get out of this room. The pain and the pleasure of her nipple being twisted brought her back as to whom she was with at that current moment.

Damon didn't hide his contempt; he knew that something had passed through her mind. He could read every emotion that came across Bonnie's face. She was clearly somewhere else.

He slammed her into the wall putting two fingers in her sweet spot. "Tell your little boyfriend, you're not going anywhere." He growled. She didn't answer as she licked her lips. Damon cursed at himself; he was being a nice guy. It was time to cut that shit out. He applied more pressure; pushing his finger deeper inside of her. "Now"

"You're a monster." She said just above a whisper. _Stefan, I'm sorry. I cannot get away. _

Bonnie looked back at Damon as he pulled his fingers out of her, slipping his moist fingers in his mouth. "You're blood isn't the only thing that taste like sugar."

"Why are we still talking?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

_There's my girl._ Damon thought to himself; pulling her up by the ass. Her soft hands entwined themselves around his neck as she slid her pussy on his dick. Being lovers for years had its perks. Bonnie knew exactly how to clench her inner walls around his dick. Making Damon moan deeply in the nock of her neck.

_See Steffi, she's mine as she always has been and always will be. _Stefan was losing his composure again.

Elena stroked the wall with her fingertips as she followed the laughter. She leaned on Damon's door as she heard the couple.

"Keep your leg right there." She heard Bonnie's seductive voice say.

"B, there is no way that I can---FUCK! When did you learn--" Damon's voice was replaced with the sound of the something breaking. Followed by moans and flesh being smacked.

Elena rolled her eyes looking down at her pocket watch._ Bonnie, Bonnie, Bonnie, wants to have her cake and eat it too._


	6. Chapter 6

_Author Note: The Wolves Act I& II by Bon Iver really made me think of this Chapter. If you have a moment you should check the song out. His voice is very haunting…Hope you enjoy this Chp my lovely readers. ;-)_

Boundaries

The rain rapped on the window pane like an angry monster coming to destroy them.

"Is this really necessary?" Stefan asked becoming increasingly worried about what he was witnessing.

Tracey took a bite out of his bite apple, tipping his chair back. "Don't worry Stefan; I've been doing this for awhile. She's the strongest, I've seen in a long time." He assured Stefan.

Stefan couldn't feel the heat from the flames that engulfed the cabin that was becoming more and more ferocious as it grew bigger threatening Bonnie. The air was filled with her fear.

"HELP ME!" Bonnie pleaded barely able to see the two men who were nonchalantly watching her on the other side of the room. "I CAN'T DO THIS ALONE, WE'RE GOING TO DIE IF YOU DON'T." she yelled at Tracey. Her eyes were burning and tearing up from the burning wood and the ever growing fire's heat was almost too much to bear.

_I'm controlling this scenario with my mind. She'll be fine if she acts quickly. We're in no danger. _Tracey's words ran across Stefan's mind as calm as Tracey appeared to be.

"No, you get us out of this mess. Just as I've taught you to." Tracey said sternly before taking another bite out of his apple. Some loose dreads covered the left side of his face for a moment before he pushed them back.

Bonnie was at her wits end and tried to charge pass the flame to stand where they were. Flames cut off her escape exit, she fell on her butt; inching back toward the chimney. She knew that she was now thoroughly fucked. Her eyes turned to Stefan's who was clenching his hands in a ball as he looked on. "Help" she whimpered.

Stefan couldn't take it anymore. "This exercise is over. " He snapped taking a step towards her. Then nothing. He couldn't move. His mind was trying to work his body but it clearly had no control. He couldn't move. He looked at Bonnie helplessly.

Tracey stood up and tossed his apple in the trash can before stepping in front of Stefan taking Bonnie out of the vampire's line of sight.

"It seems as if you're distracted by our toothy hero here. No one can save us but you Bonnie. Why is this so hard for you to understand?" he asked tilting his head slightly. "You are not a damsel in distress, you're a blood witch and a potential protector, FOCUS LIL ONE! SAVE YOURSELF!" he yelled at her then he turned his back on her.

Bonnie felt like she was going to faint at any second but the smoke seeping in her lungs kept her from having a panic attack. She had to focus. _Focus is key to tapping into all of mother earth or Gia's energy. Focus, Bonnie. _Her grandmother's words came to her. Bonnie closed her eyes and began to chant in her mind. She didn't worry about the smoke that was making her gag and her eyes tearing up. She felt like she was going to vomit as the buildup began deep in her chest. _I am not a victim. I am not a coward._ She reminded herself.

Tracey stared at Stefan "Let's sort this out right now. You called me to make the rain stop. I know this is a debt that I must repay but I cannot have you interrupting nor distracting my pupil. Remember who caused this fire."

Stefan looked away and then back at Tracey. He was right. Bonnie had started the fire while she was sleeping. Tracey thought it was excellent time to teach a point. Stefan didn't agree. Bonnie had suffered enough in his eyes. She didn't need yet again something is traumatizing as the current scenario as to being trapped by a fire.

"This could have happened in her home with her father. She must learn how to contain something like this. Two options, work with me or work against my teachings. I warn you with choosing the latter option; I will be forced to take her away. She is a danger to herself and others; I couldn't with good conscience cut her loose in society in this state."

Stefan swallowed his pride and understood. He knew that Tracey wasn't bluffing. "Very well, you know best about these things. All I see is a friend." He said defeated.

Tracey's face went back to chipper self as he patted Stefan's shoulder. "The way you're acting I almost mistook her to belong to you."

"Not the case." Stefan said too quickly and Tracey knew that. "It's because of me she's in this state. This is all my fault."

The rain had gone from stormy to a light rapping sound now…

Tracey looked indifferent "now then let's see how the lil one is doing."

Stefan felt his limps pop and he could move again. Tracey stepped out of way as Stefan took as step forward. The flames were gone. Bonnie was lying on the ground, knocked out cold. Stefan was at her side as Tracey causally strolled over.

"It was too much for her." Stefan snapped checking her over, besides for the fact her black shirt was soaked from sweat, she was alright. Her heart was beating steadily. She was soaking wet.

"Nah." Tracey said. "I don't miss those days of passing out. Its like-" Tracey snapped his fingers as he tried to ponder the proper phrasing. "Magic overload but what an interesting feeling it was when you first starting out. I'm quite impressed with her progress. I've only been here for what two days and already she's already master that. She'll do great in the next lesson." Tracey's eyes gleamed.

Stefan scooped Bonnie into his arms easily. He had to change her out of these clothes; that was for certain.

"I'm going to take her to rest for awhile."

Tracey shrugged "that's fine; the next lesson will start just after dark. I think we all need a bit of a cat nap." he said collapsing on the couch. "That was exhausting. "

Stefan shook his head as he carried Bonnie's limp body to the bedroom closing the door behind him. He laid her on the in a somewhat comfortable position. He was still worried about the state of her. Tracey didn't seem all that concerned made it seem like it was a rite of passage for spells like this. Stefan looked through his closet finally slinging a large black shirt over his shoulder and closing the closet back up.

He had owned this cabin for 30 years now and had come here time to time to get away from it all. Elena had packed Bonnie's clothes in such a hurry that there weren't many and she was starting to run out.

Stefan realized he would have to see her naked. His girlfriend's best friend naked. He was Bonnie's friend too…He was doing this for her benefit…Just a quick change…Nothing evasive…As if he was a doctor…No, he shook his head. What the hell was he doing? Why was he analyzing this?

Bonnie was like a rag doll as Stefan pulled down the dark blue jeans off her legs and chucked them in the corner. He made a mental note to get her laundry done in the next town over tomorrow. He tried not to look at what he didn't have to, taking off her clothes as quickly and as gently not to wake her. Taking off the shirt and pants were fine. Not a big deal. Until his eyes without his consent gave her body the once over. He felt his groin tighten slightly and reminded himself who she was and the person he loved. He figured the best course of action to get off her undergarments was to put the t-shirt on first and then take them off. He wouldn't see anything that was not necessary. As he lifted her up, her head tilted back away from him; her breathing change made him freeze. This would be extremely difficult to explain if she woke up to what looked like him undressing her. Bonnie's breathing went back to steady with the constant rhythm of her heart rate.

He quickly put on the shirt.

Unfastened her bra, chucking it in the pile that had formed in the corner.

Laid her back down on the bed and gently took her panties off, chucking them in the pile that had formed in the corner.

He pulled the covers back placing her into them. He sat on the floor next to the bed when he felt her hand. Stefan turned around to face her "how are you feeling?"

Bonnie headache so bad "Please, stay." she asked. It was odd asking her best friend's boyfriend to do this but there was no one else.

Stefan smiled gripping her hand "okay".

Bonnie tried to smile back but her smile broke. She didn't have strength to smile; she pulled his hand closer. "I don't wanna it to get weird but can you lay with me?" she asked. It was strange asking Elena's boyfriend, a vampire for comfort.

Stefan nodded his head kicking off his boots as she moved over for him. He got on the bed; she hadn't let go of his hand as she squeezed to that point if he was human it would be turning white.

They stared at each other.

No words.

No sounds.

Bonnie broke "I don't know who anymore. I'm lost my compass went and died on me. It's all my fault." She said and the tears started.

Stefan pulled her close as she cried into his arms. The first time she had cried since her Grams died. Bonnie's chin rested on his collar bone as she cried softly and steadily. Stefan buried his face in her hair, wishing he could absorb some of her pain. Apologizing wasn't enough. He should have never returned to Mystic Falls…

The rain and wind had picked up knocking down three trees in the process.


	7. Chapter 7

_Author Note: I noticed that everyone is a bit confused as the timeline of every situation. I will start putting up the past and present to help. Thanks for all the constructive criticism. It really does help and for those who are a bit confused as to why Bonnie and Stefan are allowed to have their little retreat, all will be revealed in due time. Also, this is a Damon/Bonnie story. Just keep reading. Trust me…Enjoy._

_Past_

First Taste

She really did not want to do this. Elena had walked up the staircase squinching her nose the stench of stale cigarettes and sweet perfume filled her nostrils. Elena followed the beer and wine bottles to the Damon's bedroom door. As she raised her hand to knock the door opened and she immediately looked anywhere but at Damon. He was naked as the day he was born.

"What a surprise you are." He said with indifference in his glazed over eyes. Elena could smell the whiskey on his breath. Damon pushed the door all the way open turning his backside to her; going to his bed.

Elena followed behind, trying not to admire his perfectly sculpted bottom as she did. She looked towards the bed and her eyes widened with disgust. There were four naked women sleeping on the King size bed three brunettes and one blonde. Elena lifted an eyebrow as Damon pulled his pants on.

"What do you want Elena?" he asked bluntly.

"Stefan said that you would help me if I needed you." Elena said. A curious smile crossed Damon's face as he closed the distance between them. Elena took a single step back.

Damon buttoned his pants "did he now?"

Elena nodded as she watched Damon's eyes look at the curve of her lips. She hadn't notice the blood that stained his lips before. She cringed slightly and had the sudden notion to flee. She couldn't. She needed his help and she wasn't leaving without it. He had been in bad shape when she last saw him, she could tell now that he was in a foul mood. Didn't matter how many girls he had in his bed.

"Yes he did. Bonnie's powers have gone a little crazy so Stefan took her out of town. That was over week ago." Elena paused for a moment, seeing the discourse of Damon's face. It was gone a second later.

He snapped his fingers at her to continue. She tucked her hair behind her ears ignoring the rude gesture "I need you to glamour Bonnie's father into believing that she's still away at her cousin's house in New York. For at least another week. They should be back by then." _She hoped._

Elena hoped that Bonnie was okay. She had never seen her bestie like that ever. Bonnie was the bubbly one. It shook Elena to her core. Bonnie had been her rock when her parents died, the one person she could count on. To have that person unavailable she felt unhinged. Alone.

"I'll meet you at the Bennett's." Damon's voice intruded. Elena looked in his direction and he was gone. Leaving her alone…with his harem of woman passed out on the bed. Elena thought for sure that Damon would say no. He was selfish like that sometimes. His quick response surprised her and she thanked whoever was up there listening for the help.

7 7 7

"How did you meet Tracey? You seem like unusual friends." Bonnie asked leaning on her side.

Stefan had half heard the question. He was too distracted by the last tear rolling down Bonnie's cheek. Without thinking he cupped her face wiping the stray tear away with his thumb. He looked into Bonnie's brown eyes to see her in shock at what he did.

Consoling a friend was one thing. A caress was on a different spectrum. She sat up on the bed creating distance between them.

The rain was a slight pitter patter on the glass outside, the sun was giving up the fight of the sky to the moon and stars.

"Stefan?" Bonnie said her voice slightly shaky with what felt like a shock on her skin.

The sound of his name off her lips made him straighten up. What was he thinking? He tucked his left arm behind his head. "I met Tracey through Damon." He laughed "well Damon tracked me down in Nova Scotia. It was around my birthday, Lexi and I were not pleased to see him. He was holding a card game in the parlor. My birthday gift."

The uncomfortable moment miles away, Bonnie leaned against the headboard next to Stefan. She shook her head, she sometime wished she could see what Damon tick.

Stefan continued "There were three vampires and Tracey. Now Tracey was younger back then. He was only 200 at the time."

Bonnie mouth gapped opened "I thought Tracey was human?"

Stefan shrugged "that's what I thought too. I'm not sure how it works. I believe that he's partly human, partly something else. At the time I met him, I thought something was different. Lexi had picked up on Tracey's energy. I wasn't going to let Damon ruin my birthday-"

"How old were you?" Bonnie interrupted.

"I turned 89." Stefan smiled; Bonnie smiled back the first real smile in weeks. Stefan noticed Bonnie self soothing herself and pulled her down into another hug. At first she was fidget but he felt her relax against him as he stroked her arm. It felt like electricity under his fingertips.

"Lexi and I had our own fun. We always had fun." Stefan said his mind drifting far away to his lost friend. "Something went wrong during the card game. Damon couldn't pay his debt to the other vampires."

Bonnie opened and closed her eyes lazily. Stefan featherlike strokes on her arm were making her sleepy.

"Damon offered the others Tracey. 'Bonus, he's a warlock. '" Stefan mimicked Damon's voice. "I couldn't let this happen. When they started to feed on him, Lexi and I killed them all. Tracey then threatened Damon and he had to get out of Europe quickly. Tracey's family is extremely influential and powerful. After Damon left Tracey said he was in my debt and that I could call upon him at anytime. That was the last time I saw him."

Bonnie looked up at him. "Was this the repayment?"

Stefan smiled "I'll see it was hard killing three vampires that are stronger than you. Lexi had to pop my arm back into the socket."

Bonnie didn't flinch Stefan gripped her a little tighter and felt himself grinning.

"That sounds insane" she said. "Thanks for everything. I mean-" she nibbled her lower lip. "I'm a wreck right now." She said with a slight pathetic laugh. "Calling Tracey was good for me."

Stefan frowned at the door "Speak of the devil."

With a light knock Tracey walked in. "Good nap?" he asked casually.

Stefan and Bonnie got off the bed. Both feeling a little cold. The warmth. It had been nice.

_You're a liar, Stefan. _Tracey's mind taunted.

_Let it go, Tracey. _Stefan responded without showing a hint of anger on his face. But he was. It was pure anger. Angry about the interruption. Bonnie had been crying for 2 hours and being in his arms seemed to calm her. They had talked about everything and nothing. It was nice.

"We need food, Stefan. There isn't any more in the refrigerator."

Stefan was thankful for the excuse to leave. He didn't like this new emotion and he needed to hunt. He looked at Bonnie who gave him a slight smile. That was better than nothing. "I'll be back in a little while." He said fight the urge to give her shoulder a reassuring rub. She didn't know Tracey and Stefan knew that Tracey wanted to push Bonnie to see how far advanced her powers were.

Bonnie watched the door close behind Stefan.

"We're going to work on deflection while our vamp friend is gone." He said handing her, stretch black under armor pants, a black under armor top with black and silver running shoes. "Change quickly; we have no time to waste." Tracey walked out closing the door behind him. "I have a bagel and grapes waiting for you when you're done changing."

Bonnie lifted the shirt over her head. _I thought he said there wasn't any food?_Bonnie realized for the first time, she had been naked underneath the short shirt. That meant that Stefan had changed her.

"TICK, TOCK, Lil Bit!" Tracey called.

Bonnie rolled her eyes quickly putting on the clothes.

7 7 7

Elena closed the Bennett door behind herself as she followed Damon onto the sidewalk.

"Well that was easy." Damon snorted shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Thanks." Elena said. "How are you doing?" she asked concerned.

Damon laughed looking at her with one eyebrow raised. "How are you doing?"

"What do you mean?" He was confusing her.

Damon looked at her like a child "Come now, Elena. Are you this naïve? Last time I checked Stefan has no experience with the witchy crowd. You let him alone with your delectable Bonnie the teenage witch for over a week, in a cabin. From the look on your face don't know where it is."

Elena swallowed hard at what he was insinuating. "Bonnie would never-"

Damon laughed "but would Stefan? You lovebirds haven't been dating for long. After his last slip on the human blood, who knows? I'll tell you right now, a vampire could get addicted to Bonnie's blood. What I wouldn't do for another taste." He licked his lips just thinking about it.

"Thanks for your help, Damon. I really appreciate it." Elena said with her head held making a beeline towards her car.

"Anytime. If you got any other issues that Stefan couldn't possible handle at this moment I'm here." He called.

Elena slammed the car her hands shaking. Just call him! She told herself as she pressed 1 on her speed dial. She put the receiver to her ears as the phone rang and rang. She laughed at herself, why was she being paranoid. The two most important people in her life would never do that to her. Damon was full of shit like always. She started the engine and made her way home. In the back of her mind hoping that Stefan called her soon.

7 7 7

After a quick hunt of the local game of deer that littered the woods, Stefan brought food and came back to an empty cabin.

_Head east deep into the woods. That's where we are._

What were they doing in the woods?

Bonnie was holding a flashlight in her hand and she looked happy. "Have you noticed?" she asked.

Tracey looked up at the sky giving me a hint.

"The rain. It stopped." Stefan said. He hadn't noticed. He had to stop himself from scooping her up and squeezing her tight.

"Off with you Bonnie." Tracey said cocking his head towards the woods.

Stefan watched as Bonnie clicked off the flashlight and took off in a full sprint into the vast woods. Stefan could see her perfectly as he turned his attention back towards the Tracey.

"I told her I'd give her a head start, since you have the upper hand after all."

"What am I doing?"

"I want you to capture her and if you get close enough bite her."

Stefan took a step closer "No"

Tracey smirked "You remember our little chat earlier don't you?"

Stefan thought about this shaking his head "Tracey, I haven't had human blood in-"

Tracey held up his hand to silence Stefan "It will not get to that point if Bonnie can help it. Now off you go. I mean it Stefan; if you get close enough bite her. This is part of her training."

Tracey leaned on a tree "Go after you prey or perhaps you're the prey?"

Stefan took off towards the woods. He would have been lying to himself if he said that the sense of hunting didn't thrill him. The way Damon had acted after he tasted Bonnie…the taunting. He shook it off as he scanned the trees and saw nothing.

Bonnie watched as Stefan stopped in his tracks looking scanning for her. He didn't know that she was standing adjacent to where he was, her shield was strong and she was quite proud of herself about that. Early she had protested the entire thing. Explaining to Tracey it would be fair because Stefan would be able to see what she could not and therefore had the upper hand.

Tracey had replied "you can feel his aura when he comes close to you. Channel that energy to out maneuver him. Avoid capture by deflection."

"_Lil Bit, take down the shield. You want a confrontation to test your progress. Avoid capture." _It gave her the heebie geebies that Tracey could walk in and out of her mind without her permission without a second thought.

Bonnie put down the shield.

Stefan caught the scent simultaneously ready to attack. He turned around with his hands in his pockets.

"Don't come any closer." Bonnie said with a sly smile on her face as Stefan took slow cautious steps towards her.

"Or what? What will you do?" Stefan asked; he let the predator side take over teasing her.

"Do you really wanna find out?" Bonnie teased, feeling the built up on magick deep in her chest. Bonnie watched as Stefan crossed that imaginary line that she had made. Stefan didn't see it coming.

He felt like he had been slammed into a brick wall and then was hurled into a tree that cracked on impact of his body.

Bonnie took off to hide and hopefully get another good hit off of him. Her skin was humming from the release. She had done it. Just like Tracey had taught her to. She wanted to do it again but without the shield the element of surprise was virtually lost. He would be able to track her sooner.

Stefan changed his approach, after she had him seeing stars he opted for the tree tops. Following her that from above.

Bonnie realized she was making way too much noise and became more cautious. Stefan waited a moment before jumping off the tree as quiet as the night behind her. Just as he reached to grab her arm she deflected him, it wasn't as strong as the first time. He was flung back a couple of feet, he braced himself. He was buried up his kneecaps by the invisible force.

"Running out of juice?" he asked, his voice was thick with something he couldn't describe. It was primal. Stefan felt a crunch in his chest.

"Not quite." Bonnie said softly. Stefan growled as he ignored the pain and pulled himself out of the ground.

_Lil Bit, defense! _She wanted to yell at Tracey this was harder than it looked.

Bonnie was losing her grip on the situation, especially once Stefan's face changed. She had an involuntary flashback of when Damon attacked her.

Stefan felt the pain lessen to the point it barely felt like a prick. Bonnie lost all her concentration. Stefan took advantage by slamming her on the ground; pinning her down. Bonnie was trying to search his eyes for anything that showed that the lesson was over. Her breathing was erect with a sort of fear crept in.

Bonnie's body heat. The blood pumping. Stefan started to shake. Bonnie lips were moving but he couldn't hear it over her heart beating. His last slip was a couple of weeks ago. He couldn't do this.

_But you will. You won; the blood is your prize. She must learn. Bite her! _Tracey voice said causally.

Stefan bit down into the soft flesh of her neck. Bonnie exhaled trying to fight him off of her. Stefan wrapped his left arm around her waist gripping her tight. Damon had been right. By far the best blood Stefan had ever had to include Elena's. He thought no one would beat the taste of her.

Bonnie stopped fighting she didn't have the strength to. Her body went limp in his embrace as he fed. This is not the way she was supposed to die.

Stefan pulled himself off of her, licking his lips as he did. What did he do? He pulled her into his arms cradling her like a baby. Her eyes were barely open now, her heartbeat was fading. Without thinking he bit his arm putting it to her lips.

One second. _N_othing.

Two seconds. _N_othing.

He was giving up hope until he felt her teeth grip the open wound, her soft lips sucking on the open wound. "It'll help you heal faster." He said gently. He felt so ashamed. Feeding on a friend…it was unforgiveable.

Tracey emerged from the shadows and clapped his hands together once. "You brought food right?"

Stefan glared as he pulled his wrist away from Bonnie's mouth. Her heart was beating steadily now. She seemed to be in a sort of slumber, her head resting against his arm. "We're done, you went too far tonight." Stefan said getting to his feet with Bonnie in his arms.

Tracey shrugged "Did I? The rain stopped didn't it? As promised. She's not like _them._ You keep forgetting that but you'll see soon. I'll be checking on her in the next couple of weeks. See you soon, Stefan." He said walking into the shadow as he had come without another word.

With Bonnie safety tucked into bed; Stefan sat in the chair in front of the window. Staring at the wildlife that roamed the woods at night. He could feel her powerful blood pulsating within him. Both fist squeezed hard together as he tried to think of anything besides what Damon had told him.

About going to that bed, tearing the sheets away from her body and draining her dry.

"_I'm telling you, Stefan. That little witch." Damon shook his body to emphasize his point. "Lucky she didn't invite me inside her house. I'd go there right now and drain her bone dry but not before I fuck her. She looks like a good fuck doesn't she?" _

Stefan turned his head towards Bonnie's sleeping form. That curiosity that he had buried…was resurfacing. The fucking taste…


	8. Chapter 8

_Author Note: __ I'm not like others who write fanfic. I'm not into straight SMUT as it's called. Reviews have been most helpful but also make me giggle to myself. Yes, Bonnie isn't supposed to fall for Stefan but its happening. You'll have to endure for a few moments longer. This is Bonnie/Damon story but it's not logical for her to just fall into his arms. You just have to keep reading. My friends all used to laugh at me for doing fanfic until they read it…they know how this story ends. Enjoy my lovelies. ;-) _

_past_  
Until We Bleed

Stefan looked at his phone that vibrated on the table next to him. He knew who it was. Didn't have to look at it. Elena had called several times. He didn't know what he would say. He didn't know if he cared to tell her a lie.

"You're not gonna get that?"

Stefan turned his head towards her as she slid into the lounge chair next to his. Bonnie had the throw blanket wrapped around her with a steamy cup of tea in her hand. She wasn't looking at him but was staring out into the dark woods.

"I'm not in the mood to talk."

Bonnie took a sip of her tea. "Where is Tracey? I can't feel him anywhere."

"He left, his work ended when the rain stopped. He'll be coming to Mystic in the coming weeks to visit you."

"You mean to check up on me?" she said with a smile. Stefan liked her little smile. It was a step up from yesterday.

"Yes, a checkup. Bonnie, we should-" he started but felt her hand on his.

"Don't apologize." She turned to him, Stefan's lips parted slightly as he pulled his chair closer to his never moving his hand. He saw why she was staring off into the woods. She was crying.

"I need to thank you. Thank you for everything. I was out of control and you saved me from myself by bringing Tracey out here. So you took a little bit of blood." She reasoned.

Stefan was getting angry with himself all over again. He took his hand away; walking back into the cabin. He could hear her bare feet following him inside. "I could have killed you." He snapped she didn't flinch.

Bonnie dropped the throw on the floor. "I could have killed you many times. I threatened you! Why is this so different from that?"

Stefan closed the gap between them "because you couldn't control yourself. You're grieving. I understood the risk. What I did was—was unforgiveable." His head hung low when he said it.

Impulsively Bonnie lifted his chin with her index finger. "And I didn't know the risk? I knew that you wouldn't be able to stop once you started drinking on my blood. Witches blood is stronger than most."

Stefan frowned "What do you mean that you knew the risk?" She said nothing and he understood. "I'm going to kill him." Tracey was a dead man in Stefan's eyes.

"For what?" Bonnie asked. "He told me what could happen and I spooked. You bit me. Shit happens." She shrugged. "Besides you couldn't kill him even if you wanted to." She reasoned.

"I'm sorry for everything, Bonnie. Everything." He said pulling her into a hug. She didn't resist it. Her arms actually circled his waist.

"One day all this pain will be useful to me. I can feel it in my bones." She tried to make light of the situation. She tried to pull away but his grip was so tight on her that she couldn't move. "Stefan, let go."

Stefan inhaled her scent, he wanted another taste. More than anything else in this world. Bonnie eyes widened when she felt his lips brush her exposed shoulder gently. "Stefan, please let me go." She wasn't strong enough to do anything. Bonnie knew she was at his mercy.

"I don't want to and neither do you."

Bonnie realized his voice sounded different. Eerily similar to the way Damon sounds. That overly confident tone with the knowledge to back it up behind.

Stefan backed up slightly just enough to look down at her. "Tell me to let you go and I will."

Bonnie's lips started to quiver "don't do this. This is unforgiveable." She said quietly as if others were listening.

He looked at her lips "I want to kiss you." He could see her running all this information in her mind. He didn't wait for a response. He crossed the line. The curiosity was clouding his head now. The way her lips and tongue responded to his mouth. The way her legs wrapped around his waist as he picked her up. The way she looked with wanting as she lay naked underneath him. Clearly there was curiosity for what would come of this.

8 8 8

Damon frowned to himself as he made his way to the foyer. "If you're not selling Girl Scout cookies you need to leave, Elena. The Salvatore boarding house is closed for all favors." He informed her.

Elena ignored him "I'm worried, Damon. I keep calling and no one is picking up."

Damon rolled his eyes, cocking his head to the side. "Nothing's wrong."

"How do you know that?" she asked shifted her weight from one foot to the other.

"Because I just do. Now leave." He was officially annoyed at her.

Elena looked anxious "I really can't sleep. Since you're up-"

Damon huffed "Fine, want a drink?"

Elena shrugged following him into the receiving room. He fixed her a drink and one for himself before sitting down on the couch next to her. Watching the fire. They sat in silence. Every now and then taking a sip of their respected drinks.

"How bad of a shape was Bonnie in when she left." He asked with a indifference in his tone.

Elena looked at him quizzically for a slight moment; she didn't want him to kick her out. "I'd never seen her like this before. It was scary." She said feeling a lump in her throat.

Damon didn't respond. He finished his drink and replenished it. They sat in silence. Two lonely hearts looking at the fire. Elena rested her cheek on his shoulder. Damon looked at her before relaxing into the couch.

8 8 8

Stefan could feel her blood underneath his fingertips as she rode him. Her arms were wrapped around his neck as she twisted her his in all the right ways to make him bite her. He was trying to hold back but she was making it increasingly difficult. At first, she had been in pain. He couldn't believe that she was still…pure. Now she was relaxed and doing exactly what he had coached her gently to do. He felt her cum for the third time. Her voice made a little cry but she was still wet. Her stamina was amazing. Not many human women could keep up with a vampire.

He rolled them over taking her breath away at the speed of the action. Bonnie looked at him with eyes glazed over with and whined when he slid out of her. He wanted another taste. A trail of kisses to her most inner thigh and then he bit into her flesh.

Bonnie didn't think it was possible but she had come again. Stefan felt a soft nudge pulse through him.

_Enough_ Bonnie's voice was like a cool ocean breeze against his skin. Stefan forced himself away thigh. He snaked her arm around her waist pulling her upright with him. Smoothing back her hair he realized how weak she was. He bit his wrist putting it to her mouth. "It'll make you heal faster."

She sucked it looking at him all the while. Stefan pulled his arm away, guiding her back down on the floor. "Now that you're back all rosy cheeked, where were we?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

8 8 8

Damon didn't look at her as she dressed silently not waiting for a response as she collected her boots leaving in a hurry. He had saw the moment of vulnerability in her eyes and he took it. He thought by fucking Elena…that maybe it would bring him some kind of release. He propelled himself off the couch getting another drink. Though Elena's pussy was much sweeter than any of these women around here that he'd had…he still felt nothing. The glass cup crumbled in his hands.

8 8 8

The drive back to Mystic Fall was a quiet one. There was nothing to be said. They had both betrayed the one person who loved them unconditionally. The wounds on her back were already healing. There were no visible wounds. No trace as to what had happened last night.

Stefan had held her in his arms all night. They hadn't slept. They hadn't spoken after. When the sun came up, the realization set in. This couldn't work. Not without Elena getting hurt. Not without Bonnie losing a friend. The cabin was their secret. That at least Bonnie swore silently to the grave.

Stefan had phoned Elena to tell her they were on their way back. All was well. It couldn't be further from the truth. Bonnie kicked herself for this. She looked at the highway sign; they were less than 10 minutes away from Mystic Fall. She had to get herself together or Elena would see right through her.

"Bonnie" he said as he looked from the sign back to the road. She didn't answer with her hands folded neatly in her lap. "I feel like my whole body is humming."

_Silence_

He gripped her hand and that's when Bonnie lost it. She grabbed the wheel making the car jerk hard off the road. She was breathing hard now as she looked at him. "We can't talk about this. She can never know!" she snapped.

He gripped her hands "I know but I can't stop these-" he looked helpless as he tried to say the words. Bonnie straddled him pressing her lips to his "This will have to be enough." She said regretting the words.

Stefan nodded his head furiously as he slid the shirt off over her unbuckling her jeans simultaneously. Trying to make himself believe her words. _The driver seat pushed back on its own giving them more room._ Before his mind could register she was naked from the waist down as his jeans and boxers were below his kneecaps. She slid down until she hit the hilt of his dick. With one hand pressed to the ceiling for support she rode him. His fingertips dug into her skin forcing her body to move faster. Harder. He knew his face had changed and he didn't care. Her hand cupped the left side of his face as she bucked. Her body started to shake as a small whimper escaped her lip. Stefan heard his own moans escape his mouth as they came at the same time.

Bonnie collapsed on top of him, feeling like her heart stopped for a moment. A stray tear tickled down Stefan's face as he gripped her tight.

8 8 8

Elena couldn't help the little run she did to close the gap between her and Bonnie. "I missed you." She said gripping her best friend tight.

Bonnie nodded "I know. I'm better now." She said pulling way.

Elena's face lit up when Stefan came up the Bennett's porch with Bonnie's bag in his hand. "You can put that in the hall. You're invited in, Stefan." Bonnie said with indifference on her face.

Stefan nodded and walked pass the pair. Elena was holding Bonnie's hand tight. She was blinking back tears "You really scared me." She said.

"I sorry." Bonnie said rubbing Elena's arm. Stefan walked back out quietly falling into the background. Bonnie could still feel him. "You two should go and catch up."

Elena frowned "no, you're dad's not home. I'm spending the night."

Bonnie smiled trying to make it as believable as possible. "I'm a big girl. I'll be fine. Go, I just wanna sleep. I'll see you tomorrow." She could see that her persuasion was working as Elena loosened her grip on Bonnie's hand.

"Alright, but the minute you want company pick up the phone." Elena kissed Bonnie's forehead before turning to Stefan. "I'll meet you at the manor." She kissed him on the lips before turning on her heels making her way towards her car. "I mean it, Bonnie!" she yelled from the car as she pulled out of Bonnie's driveway.

"Okay." Bonnie said waving as Elena drove away. Stefan tried to take a step closer to Bonnie but realized he could move. "I meant what I said. What happened will have to do."

"I don't accept that." Stefan said his voice a little dark.

Bonnie shrugged not bothering to look at him "Too bad. Goodnight Stefan, Elena's waiting for you." She walked into her house locking the door behind her.

The hot water felt good against her sore and in some areas swollen skin. Since her father wasn't home she left the towel in the bathroom opting to air dry. She looked at herself in the full length window that sat adjacent to her bed, examining the teeth marks that were on her breasts. They would be gone in a couple of days. Just like the memory of the cabin. She hoped Tracey would come back soon and tell her more about becoming a Protector.

Bonnie didn't realize that a rather large crow was watching her as intently as a human from the tree that sat outside her window.


	9. Chapter 9

_Author Note: Thanks for all the reviews. It makes me smile to see how everyone has interpreted my work. The song that gave me inspiration for this chapter is Heart Skips A Beat by the XX. The mister always finds the best music. If you asked me to read your fic, I'll be doing that this weekend. Enjoy my lovelies. _

_*Black Song by The White Lies_

Black Song

Stefan traced the outline of Elena's jaw line as she slept when he heard the first crash. She didn't stir and he had a suspicion that she hadn't been sleeping well since he'd been away. He eased her out of his arms pulling the covers over her naked body. She twisted away exposing her naked torso, she was still sleep. Stefan pulled on his clothes and headed to Damon's room.

He didn't really want to get involved with anything that went on with Damon. Why was he still here? Katherine was long gone. It made no sense. Stefan asked himself as he opened the door. Then why was he in his brother's room? Guilt. He felt guilty for leaving Damon in his time of need. Damon's sole purpose for being back in Mystic Falls was to free Katherine from the tomb. Damon was is and will always be his blood, the last remaining of his bloodline.

Stefan opened the door without invitation; he couldn't help as his lips open partially at the state of the room. It looked as though a tornado crashed through Damon's room. Everything was broken or in a disheveled state.

Damon stood looking out his open window with a drink in his hand. Stefan couldn't believe it his hair was more ridiculous than usual.

"Have you lost your mind? Or has this been like this since the tomb?" Stefan asked closing the door behind him with a soft click. He didn't want Elena to wake. She didn't need to hear Damon's antics.

"Of course you wouldn't want you precious Elena to hear what we're talking about." Damon scoffed.

"Why are you being childish? What did I do to you this time?" Stefan said standing next to his brother.

Damon turned to him with a curious glint in his eye "Enough of the idle chitchat. Is the witch's pussy just as sweet as her blood?"

Stefan fought the urge to lunge at him.

_The warmth was coming back to her skin. She felt so cold before. "It's going to be alright." The owner of the voice wasn't sure if he was right. The need to be right was prevalent. For what seemed like eternity she forgot that she was lying on the damp ground. "Bonnie, open your eyes." The voice said again. Wait! She knew that voice. She opened her eyes and icy blue eyes meet her. Damon was shaking and she realized that he was cradling her head in his lap rocking slowly back and forth. "It's you." The words came out of her mouth that curled into a faint smile. He laughed excited and relieved as he pulled them both to their feet. Holding her hands still he planted featherlike kisses on her forehead; Bonnie's eyes closed for a moment enjoying the kisses. "What happens now?" he asked her. Bonnie looked down the dark street that seemed to go on forever in her eyes. "Wherever you go, I'll follow but there isn't anything left for me in Mystic Falls." Damon smoothed out the wet hair from her face. "Pick a country then and I'll build us a home there." He said pulling her close to him as they walked down the solitary street. _

Bonnie's back collided with the oak finish floor hard. She yelped to herself in pain and also thanked her wild sleeping habit for waking her up. Bonnie stayed where she landed; stretching out her legs to get rid of the throbbing pain. What the hell was that? Out of all people, she dreams of the one person she couldn't stand the sight of...Damon. What really made her stomach churn was the fact that she seemed. Bonnie swallowed hard, she seemed happy. The happiest she'd ever been in her life. She looked at the ceiling and pondered what it meant. She knew one thing it wasn't a dream. The truth of the matter was that she barely dreamed anymore. This was a vision and it was making her sick to her stomach.

Damon was a common factor in everything that went on in Mystic Falls. She'd rather kill him before she would ever let him touch her skin. Just the thought made her gag. Two swift knocks on the door pushed her disturbing thoughts to the background.

The knocking persisted short and spaced out until Bonnie opened it. She was a little surprised at him for showing up with a bouquet of Orchids…her favorite.

He smiled at her and slightly blushed. "I heard you were back so..." he cut himself off; handed her the bouquet of flowers. "It's cool if you don't want company. I just wanted to say sorry for you loss. I know how it feels."

Bonnie nodded "Come in, Tyler. Have you eaten cuz I'm starving?" She moved to the side for him to come in.

She closed the door behind her and inhaled the scent of the flowers. She needed a little distraction to that horrific vision.

9 9 9

"You think you can have a secret from me?" Damon snorted. "I smell her all over you. "

"What are you getting at, Damon?" Stefan asked nonchalant. "I smell Elena on you and I haven't accused you of anything."

Damon turned to face him fully "I have morals. I wouldn't take advantage of someone who isn't emotionally ready to take something else on their plate. That seems to be your thing little brother. You like your women emotionally vulnerable. You think that you are so different from me but peer a bit harder into the looking glass and you will see that you are just like me!"

Stefan laughed "moral? Ha! You're full of shit you know that. You're amoral, so don't lecture me."

"Elena came to the manor because she was worried about her brooding, suffering boyfriend. HE wasn't answering his phone and she was scared. Worried about her poor boyfriend being stuck taking care of her unstable best friend." Damon snapped; he looked Stefan up and down with a knowing look. "We shared a drink, she rested her head on my shoulder and then she was home before Saturday Night Live came on. Elena's problem is that she's a lovesick teenager girl who can't see that her boyfriend has witch blood on his lips and on his dick."

Stefan shook his head and with one quick right hook; knocked Damon across the room. Damon recovered quickly but not as quick if Stefan was on his "proper diet". Damon was in Stefan's face once more. "I don't blame you. Her blood has potential for addiction. I can see that."

"And if I did have sex with Bonnie. What does it have to do with you?" Stefan challenged, his voice was bone chilling.

"Having your cake and eating it rarely works for long, foolish brother." Damon schooled him; his voice was harsh but quiet.

Stefan shrugged "what does that have to do with you?"

Damon parted his lips to say something but didn't. He took a step back. "I will keep your little secret but I warned you."

Stefan's face morphed for a millisecond before changing back again. "And now I'm warning you. Stay away from her."

"Who?"

"Elena" Stefan said walking out the room.

Damon wiped the blood from his lip and shook his head. Stefan's voice was far too shaky to mean Elena.

9 9 9

Tyler's throaty laugh filled the air as Bonnie walked him out.

"You can't tell anyone about this. It's embarrassing." Tyler pleaded with Bonnie as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I do solemnly swear, that I Bonnie Bennett will never tell anyone that Tyler Lockwood cried on Kill Bill." Her voice cracked with laughter as she looked at him with doe eyes.

He nudged her shoulder playfully "You gonna be alright here by yourself?"

Bonnie shrugged "I'm used to it."

"This is gonna sound lame but I'm gonna say it anyway. If you need anything or you need someone to talk to call me." He said with a sad smile.

She took his hand, holding it between hers "if you need someone to talk to, call me."

He nodded; she knew that his father had just died. It was hard not to see it. The whole town was in mourning over it.

"See you at school, Bonnie." He said as she released his hand.

"Thanks again for the flowers." She said as she went back into the house.

As Bonnie cleaned up, she realized she'd never had one on one time with Tyler. He wasn't a complete ass, that was a façade but that's High School. He was hurting just as badly as she was. It was nice to be around someone who didn't want sympathy for their loss…just wanted to have fun.

After the living and kitchen are back to the way she likes it; listening to music in her bedroom sounds like a dream. Maybe she'll study her grandmother grimoire. _Her grimoire now_. It was nestled on her bed as if it had always been there. She would have to hide it from her father of course. He didn't approve of her newly found path. He was barely home so that wouldn't be a problem. Was she really up for school? Tyler would be there. The thought of having a support system made her smile. Unfortunately her mind kept going, _Elena will be at school and so will Stefan._

Her positive spirits were slowly coming down as she stood at the foot of the stairs. She could feel him. Like electricity underneath her skin. With a clenched jawed Bonnie walked upstairs to her bedroom.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him.

Stefan sat on her bed with his back on the headboard as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"What was Tyler Lockwood doing here?" he rebuffed with a question of his own.

Bonnie crossed her arms "that's none of your business. What are you doing watching me?" she yelled.

"Lockwood bearing flowers, I would have never guessed."

She had enough; he was not going to poke fun at the one person who could understand what she was going through. Bonnie yanked him off her bed "now it's time for you to go. Last time I checked I wasn't your girlfriend." She fussed at him trying to pull him out of the door.

Stefan pushed the door close pinning her against it. "These feelings won't go away and I'm not fighting this." He was tugging the pull string of her grey sweat until the loosened sweatpants feel to her ankles.

Bonnie eyes widened as his face changed, she shook her head. "Stefan." She whimpered.

Stefan looked down at her neck and then back into her eyes. "Bonnie." He smiled as he compelled her. "This is okay. This is about you and I. No one else." He said.

Bonnie nodded almost zombie like.

"Do you want me?" he asked as he pulled the t-shirt over her head tossing it out of the way.

"More than anything." She responded in almost a mumble.

Stefan took his hands off of her taking off his clothes; standing in front of her. "Come here then." He extended his hand to her. Bonnie took it quickly smiling all the while. He knew it was wrong to compel her but the need was too strong.

9 9 9

Elena buttoned the last button on her shirt as she walked towards the door. She was going to be late for school and Stefan was nowhere in sight.

Damon blocked her path wrapping his arm around her waist. "You're leaving without kissing me goodbye?" he asked with a half smile plastered on his face.

Elena took a step back looking over her shoulder as if they were being spied on. "Stop it!" she said disgusted.

"He isn't here. Out on a vegan hunt." Damon said rolling his eyes.

Elena licked her lips nervously as she tried to think of what to say. "It was great what happened but it was a onetime thing."

Damon shrugged "if you wish it but know that I'll be here if you get an ache that Stefan can't fix." He took his hands from her waist and opened the door for her. "No hurry, you'll be late for school. Stefan said he'll meet you there." He lied for good measure.

Elena breathed a little easier, she thought this would end horribly but now she could just put the whole lapse in judgment behind her. "Bye Damon." She said rushing out.

Damon closed the door without a glance at her.

9 9 9

The sunlight peeked through the sheer white curtains, spilling onto the bed. Tangled in the sheets. Tangled with each other. Bonnie's arm hung off the bed as they spooned. Stefan's arm covered her bare breast as he snuggled closer. They slept…Stefan hadn't slept this good or this long since he was a human. Bonnie didn't have another vision, she actually dreamed.


	10. Chapter 10

_Author Note: __This will be the last Chapter that I will upload for a month. Possibilities, possibilities. Also, the game a twister, I swear that my best friends and I play drunken twister at least once a month. The funniest thing imaginable to watch. Enjoy ;-)_

Light of Morning

_3 weeks later_

Ashamed? Not in the least bit. The word hadn't crossed his mind once. Stefan didn't feel ashamed to spend time with Bonnie. He wasn't ashamed of compelling her either. It had to be done for Bonnie to answer her heart's desire. He was clearly being selfish but he couldn't help it. There was no other way. He found what he was looking for on the top shelf and Bonnie looked at him gleefully as he held the mandrake out for her. Shaking it slowly.

"Thank you." She smiled reaching for it. Stefan pulled his hand back with the mandrake still in hand.

"A kiss for my trouble?" He pointed to his cheek.

Bonnie raised an eyebrow as she leaned to kiss his cheek. Stefan turned his head and connected his lips with hers. She moaned into the kiss as he guided them towards the back of the store without breaking physical contact with her.

She broke the kiss, snatching the mandrake from his hand. "Thank you for getting it." She said giving him a light shove before taking off towards the register. He tugged at Bonnie's short sundress with one look from her Stefan was given a light shove by an unseen force.

Stefan smiled. He had been doing a lot of that for the past three weeks. Not the small smile that he usually gave but wide, genuine, almost goofy smile.

He leaned against the counter looking down at her as Bonnie gave all her attention to the cashier; who rang up the herbs without a glance at him. Stefan was well aware that the cashier did not care for his kind. A vampire. It was clear that the cashier was heavily in the craft. The energy radiating off of him was hard to ignore. If roles were reversed Stefan probably would kill the vampire in front of him. Witches and vampires have never been the best of friends.

They left without any commotion. For a split second Stefan thought there might be a problem.

"Do you really need privacy tonight?" Stefan asked as they walked back to the car.

"Yes, I'm a solitary practitioner. I have to study my craft." She insisted. Stefan was not thrilled at all by this. There hadn't been a night in the past three weeks that he hasn't slept in Bonnie's bed.

"Fine, enjoy your boil, boil, toil and trouble." He teased opened the passenger side door for her.

"Ha, ha, ha." She snorted as he leaned down kissing her lips.

_They had outlasted their guest that had left them alone. He could careless as he looked down at her. Damon took the clip that held her hair up; her chestnut brown curls spills over her shoulders as he spun her round and round. She laughed a throaty laugh; her strapless chiffon white dress lifted exposing her bare feet on the marble deck where they had exchanged vows. They did a quick ball change before he lifted her up by the waist. The sunlight added to the allure of her golden brown skin as she smiled wide. "How long will you keep me?" Bonnie asked him as her feet touched the floor. "After the heavens fall and the world is no more." He said straight faced. Bonnie could barely contain her laugh "cheese" she said teasing him. Damon smacked her bottom lightly "can't say any sweet things to you." She traced his lips with her index finger "you said I do. What words could be sweeter?" She tilted her chin to kiss his lips. Damon obliged her with a long kiss. They never lost their steps to the song that only they could hear. _

Damon sat straight up from his bed; looking around to make sure he was still in his house. What the fuck was that? The witch? He pushed the thoughts to the back of his mind. He would definitely get back to them shortly. He looked at Elena's sleeping form next to him before scratching his head. Damon reached out and gave her a quick shake. Stirring the beauty from her sleep.

Elena looked at him wearing the _what the hell_ look plastered on her face.

Damon smirked "No, sleepovers. Your rule, not mine."

"So you're kicking me out?" she asked in disbelief.

Damon stretched laying back down "Appears to be. Run along now. I have to change these sheets." He dismissed her.

Elena groaned getting up and putting on her clothes quickly. "Always a pleasure, Damon." She smirked sarcastically.

Damon was on her before she could blink, pinning her down beneath him. "Keep being a smart ass and I'll fuck you in his bed."

It wasn't a bluff; Elena searched his face for the joke. Damon got off of her and collapsed back into his comfortable bed.

"See you tomorrow?" Elena asked pulling her messenger bag over her shoulder.

"If you're good girl." Damon replied with a smile.

Elena blushed slightly before walking out.

He knew what this was. Sex out of loneliness. To make a connection. Elena was lonely but was too love struck to ask Stefan what was going on. She showed up at the manor looking for Stefan but of course he wasn't here. _Too busy playing house with Bonnie_, Damon gritted his teeth subconsciously at the thought of that. One question had been a nuisance rolling around in his head. How the fuck did Stefan get back in? Bonnie didn't seem like a weak willed young woman. Damon knew that Stefan didn't have the balls to compel her.

_The rain was coming down hard whatever was "up" there was pissed off. He walked across the graveyard and saw her. The simple brown t-shirt was stuck to her body as he heard her gasping for air. The rain couldn't hide that she was crying. "Bonnie" he said her name strong but underneath felt like a child in his father's clothes. He was the reason she was in this state. With clenched fist her neck turned sharply towards him. Those piercing eyes gazed upon him. Damon Salvatore was rendered speechless. _

Okay, that wasn't right. That vision nearly made him fall down the goddamn steps.

Stefan walked pass him, shaking his head. "Perhaps, you should cut back on the drinking."

Damon didn't bother responding. He had to go. He had to see Goldie locks about a girl.

10 10 10

Bonnie was finally alone, she had been looking forward to trying a few spell. She wanted to see if she could conjure something. Nothing huge, maybe a flower. Prepping the ingredients and looking the grimoire made her think about her Grams. She remembers being quizzed on the different herbs and their healing powers. It wasn't exactly the feeling of sadness…more loneliness. The doorbell ringing made her frown. Stefan had gone off reluctantly; her father was away on business; that left Elena and Caroline.

She opened the door to her best friends smiling faces. Caroline squealed as she walked around Bonnie. "Slumber party!" she declared making her way to the kitchen that she had been in a million times.

Elena kissed Bonnie on the cheek as she walked in, kicking the door closed with her foot.

"I can't believe we haven't seen you for three weeks." Elena said.

Bonnie shrugged taking some of the grocery bags off Elena's hands. Bonnie knew why they hadn't visit. Same reason she didn't allow Tyler to come. She had cast a spell to make them stay away. That's why it was so surprising when they stood in her kitchen laughing and joking.

Caroline smiled "We decided that we needed to see our bestie Bon Bon and have a little girl time. With a little game of Twister." She said pulling the family night favorite.

Bonnie raised her eyebrow as Elena pulled out the vodka from a brown bag. A half smile tugged at Elena's lips. "Just a friendly game of Twister, you in Bonnie?"

Bonnie smiled "I'll get the shot glasses."

"I'll put together the soundtrack." Caroline said slipping out of her shoes; hurrying off to the stereo system.

"And I'll put the board down." Elena bumping her hips into Bonnie's before heading to the living room. Take it Off by Ke$ha blared out the speakers.

Bonnie poured herself a shot of vodka; taking it quickly. She was determined to put on a happy face for her friends. She carried the liquor and shot glasses into the living room, setting them on the table. Filling them with the vodka to the rim.

Elena took off her jeans; opting to put on some sweat pants. Caroline was already dressed down in a pair of shorts and a cami.

Bonnie clapped her hands together. "Let the game begin." She passed out the shot glasses. The girls clicked them careful not to spill, a quick tap on the coffee table and down the hatch it went.

The game of Twister was easy. Every time it was your turn to spin you had to take a shot. The game became very interesting when body parts were tangled and it was your turn to take the shot. No one was allowed to help you do this simple task. The consequences were brutal, three shots back to back.

Caroline, Bonnie and Elena had been playing this game since they began sneaking schnapps and wine coolers from their respective parents at the age of 14.

Bonnie definitely considered the light weight out of the three was the first to have trouble with taking her shot; being in the bridge position will do that to a person. The girls came down like a deck of cards.

"Shots, shots, shots, shots, shots, shots." Elena chanted from underneath the pile.

Bonnie swore under her breath as Caroline prepared her three consequences in a perfect row. Bonnie sat up with her legs tucked underneath her. Took a deep breath and took each shot as quickly as possible. Elena gave an involuntary shake. Bonnie coughed trying to keep the liquor down. She laughed at herself. Caroline kissed the top of Bonnie's head before standing up, wobbling slightly.

"Round two!" she proclaimed.

It was a good night.

_Walking through the woods, Bonnie pulled the red hood of her cape over her head. She felt like she was being watched…correction…she knew she was being watched. "Where is it?" a voice seemed to come from everywhere. She walked faster gripping her basket. She had to get to Grams house…it was getting dark. "Where is it?" the voice asked again. Bonnie stopped walking, her basket dropping to her feet. She would not be stalked by anything that was lurking in these woods. The trees moved naturally with the breeze, the sky was becoming increasingly darker. Then the wind changed, a squawk from a crow perched above her. Eyes widened at that bad omen, she had no time to react. Bonnie tried to catch her breath as she struggled from being hemmed up on the tree, his knee parted her legs. His eyes looked at her curiously. As if amused. "This is a dream. I know it is." She hissed low. Damon's face changed as he gripped her chin hard. "Are you a foolish child, Bon Bon? Or are you the witch that many will fear?" The pressure of his hand on her chin was bringing tears to her eyes. "What do you want?" she said through grit teeth. Damon pressed his body into hers. "You think me the bad guy?" "You are!" Bonnie sharp tongue practically screamed. "You're being made a fool of." He said low applying more pressure. "I'm not the big bad here." He loosed the string of her cape exposing her bare chest. "Where is it?" he asked making invisible lines on her chest._

Bonnie woke up in a pool of sweat. She felt her neck. My necklace! She shimmied out of her big bed that still held her other two sleeping friends. She rushed to her bathroom and opened the small draw that held her makeup and…necklace. Bonnie could not control the shaking as she fastened it; securing it firmly on her neck. She looked herself in the mirror, trying to sort out the last three weeks. _"You think me the bad guy? I'm not the big bad here." _The echo of the dream flooded her mind. She couldn't remember the last three weeks passed practicing her craft and hanging out with Stefan.

Her friends would be fine. Caroline and Elena had always made themselves at home. She buttoned her jeans, put her hair into a ponytail and was out of the door. Her Prius didn't go nearly as fast as she wanted to it go. The Salvatore boarding house looked empty but Bonnie wasn't a fool. Somebody was home. She could _feel_ it. She had only been to the Salvatore boarding house once but knew exactly where to go and who to find.

Stefan was sitting by his window sill writing in his journal. The door slammed shut on its own as Stefan looked up with a smile automatically beamed on his face. "Bonnie, I thought-" his words trailed off as his eyes moved to the necklace that lay on her neck.

"Deny it." She said.

Stefan stood up; his face went indifferent as he walked towards her.

"Not a step closer, Stefan." She warned him. Her fearless attitude was deteriorating as she saw the look in his eyes. Like the night in the woods. Primal.

Stefan smirked "But you like me close?" He raised his eyebrow almost daring her to deny it.

"Deny it." She spat, pleading with her eyes.

His arms wrapped around her waist and it was Bonnie who seemed to not be able to move. Stefan was guiding their legs towards his bed.

He pushed her unto the bed roughly. Bonnie exhaled sharply bracing herself for the fall. Stefan knew this would happen. That Bonnie would realize that the vervain necklace was missing from her neck. He positioned himself on top of her; Bonnie's eyes were still shooting daggers but he could smell that she was wet.

"That I freed Bonnie Bennett of that nuisance of a conscious of hers?" he asked his face inching towards hers.

Bonnie swallowed hard; he was right. Her guilt had been the only thing that stopped her from being with him. She had worn her necklace at the cabin and gave the one person she was never supposed to hook up with her virginity.

"You compelled me, Stefan. It's not right. You took advantage." She said a single tear trickled down her cheek.

"You were stubborn, I handled the problem." He reasoned stroking her cheek with his fingertips. "Tell me you haven't been enjoying our little tryst? You gave your virginity to me. _She _could never give me that honor." He said, pressing his groin into hers. "You let this." He pointed to her head. "Cloud this." He pointed to her heart.

Bonnie stared at him in disbelief. "Who are you right now?"

Stefan shook his head "When I came to Mystic Falls I saw you first and I knew back then. This, us, would happen eventually."

"You are Elena's boyfriend." She said shaking her head.

"I'll break up with her." Stefan lied. _Was it a lie? _He was not quite sure.

She's had enough. Stefan was thrown off of her and landed on his feet. He couldn't move. He tilted his head amusement was clear on his face "You're getting stronger." He said matter-of-factly.

Bonnie got up and adjusted herself. "I am and I'm going to tell you this once. You ever go fishing around in my head again to sway me your way." She leaned into his frozen frame. "I will kill you."

"Bonnie."

She put her hand over his mouth "Enough from you. You say that you care but you have to compel me into being with you. We are done. Stefan you say you aren't anything like Damon but this makes you just as evil as him." She stroked his cheek "These three weeks were the happiest I've ever been."

If Stefan could exhale he would.

"That fact still remains that Elena is who I love above anybody else. I rather lose you as a lover than her as a sister." She shrugged "We'll still see each other but that is as far as it will ever go."

"BONNIE!" Stefan growled still frozen.

Bonnie ignored the yelling of her name as she walked down the hallway. She wanted to go back; she wanted to lay and talk with him as she did these past couple of weeks. She wanted to forget that he betrayed her in the way no one had ever. She felt like a victim.

The whistle relieved her tunnel vision. Damon was leaning on the table in the foyer with a smug smile on his face.

"You told him, sista girl." He exclaimed snapping his fingers for emphasize.

The anger and bile was rising in Bonnie's throat as she started towards him. Damon looked around, the heat from the flames that engulfed the room were unsettling.

Damon was so preoccupied at looking at the flames that surrounded him that he did see that Bonnie was standing a few inches away. "Shut your fucking mouth because he is the only reason you're alive!"

The flames disappeared as the door slammed closed.

10 10 10

Bonnie's mood fell downhill from the confrontation. She couldn't honestly say that she regretted anything that happened between Stefan and her. What she did regret was that they hadn't met in different circumstances. She returned home with OJ in her hand because as expected Caroline and Elena were making breakfast as well as a mess. It had been a simple excuse.

They had both practically pleaded for her to come to the movies with them but she passed. There was someone she had to see. She took a single orchid out of the vase and headed out.

10 10 10

Damon traced imaginary circles on the window raising his eyebrow at the downpour outside. He knew why this was happening. It was his entire fault. It was annoying him how human he felt at this moment. "Fuck me." He muttered putting on his shoes. Was he really going to do this? It was as if he couldn't stop himself.

"Going somewhere?"

Damon looked up at his self righteous brother who stood in the doorway with his hands in his pockets.

"Out." He replied standing up. "Where are you going?" he smirked.

Stefan cleared his throat "Elena and I are going to the movie theatre with Caroline and Matt."

"Double dating? Cute." Damon taunted.

"What's your problem, now?" Stefan snapped.

Damon shrugged "You're being the coward that you always have been. Have a good evening, Stefan." _His lost opportunity is my gain _Damon thought walking around his brother.

The fucking rain was irritating Damon. The rain seemed to accelerate in force the closer he got to the cemetery. The drops of rain slapped his face violently; he didn't bother to pull up the lapel of his jacket to shield his face. He walked across the graveyard and saw her. The simple brown t-shirt was stuck to her body as he heard her gasping for air. Her small hands were firmly on the tombstone almost as if using it to stay balanced. Her head was hung low as she apologized over and over again. She made promises to Sheila Bennett's. That she would continue her craft and help others. That she would try to be as strong as Sheila had been. The rain couldn't hide the tears that flowed like a river.

Damon could feel himself start trembling. His stomach was in knots as he realized…he had dreamed of this exact scene. He tried to rationalize how maybe it was a coincidence. He couldn't shake the feeling that if what he assumed a figment of his imagination happened…then the other dreams would eventually come true.

"Bonnie" he spoke her name strong but underneath felt like a coward. The reason she was in this state. With clenched fist her neck turned sharply towards him. Those piercing eyes on him. Damon Salvatore was rendered speechless.

The next second he was slammed to his knees by an unseen force.

Bonnie put her hands around his neck; her face clearly showed her fury, her distress. Those hazel eyes blazed with venom. 

Damon put his hands on top of hers; urging her on. He was ready to pay for his sins. There was nothing else left.


	11. Chapter 11

_Author Note: I'm back. Yay! Have you missed me? I've missed all of you. I'm not going with the TV shows storyline at all… September was filled with eventful things, fashion week was amazing as always (my hunny got all this amazing swag from Burberry), school and just having some family time (my parents are back in the N.Y. for the holiday season). I'll be traveling a lot in October but keep a look out for updates. Thanks for reading…I'm trying to review everyone who has reviewed for me. Be patient, I'll get to you. If you have any questions, message me. Enjoy ;-)_

_S/n: Should be packing for Texas . . . instead watching the mister pack as I web surf. This title is something I strongly believe in! _

Masturbating Once A Day, Keeps The Doctor Away

Bonnie could feel Damon's blood pulsing through her veins. Her skin didn't sizzle as much as before. Damon pulled his wrist away "Bonnie, invite me the fuck in." he snapped at her.

She was still weak in his arms and he knew that at this point he could kill her without a second thought. Still she refused to let him inside.

"I can help you, Bonnie." He said more soft. Damon had been standing her porch for at least 15 minutes but her lips refused to budge to mouth those words that he needed to hear.

"Stefan" she said, winching as her blister ridden lips spoke the word.

Damon rolled his eyes looking down at her. "That isn't going to happen. I won't let you complicate your stance with him. Stefan forfeits any right to protect you when he went back to Elena. Now stop acting like a goddamn child and invite me in."

She stared at him. This was the monster that her grandmother had given her life for. Without his blood, she knew that she would die. He had given her just enough of his blood to sustain her…for now…her side wound still flowed like a leaky faucet.

"Are you going to let yourself die here on the porch over your own stubborn ego?" he taunted.

Bonnie's eyes started to water, the salty tears stung her face. She had to make to make a deal with the devil, and she really didn't want to do it. "Damon, please come in."

Instead of the devilish smile she expected, Damon had a look of determination on his face. He quickly passed the threshold; pushed all the contents to the floor from the island table in the kitchen; bit his wrist and put the open wound to her lips.

_Damon looked around cautiously at his fellow soldiers asleep. He picked up his rucksack and heading into the woods. Foolish war he thought as he deserted. He hated to admit it, but Stefan was right. / Damon stood in front of his mother's grave. His face blank. Indifferent. The funeral procession had long gone. After his father and brother tried to coax him to no end. They left knowing that he wouldn't move. I will never forgive you for this, mother, he thought to himself. The one person who understood him was gone. / He laughed as he spun Katherine round and round. She fit him perfectly. If he played his cards right, he could keep her. Damon looked over at his brother who half smiled from the table looking on. He was sure to keep an eye on Stefan._

Damon fell back, trying to stop the world from spinning round him. He cupped his wrist to his chest away from Bonnie's sleeping form. She layed sprawled out on the island. Her mouth and nose were stained with his blood. He leaned against the Bennett's stainless steel fridge; flexing his healed wrist and watching her. He felt a certain peace…a sort of relief that Bonnie wasn't dead.

11 11 11

The throbbing of her muscles made Bonnie wince as she got out of her bed. She cocked her head to the side as she looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a SpongeBob Square pant pajamas. She hadn't worn this since she was 14. She closed her eyes as she felt a wave nausea. Last night wasn't just some horrible never ending nightmare. Bonnie rubbed her temple, cursing under her breath. The realization set in, it took her breath away…Damon Salvatore had full access to her house.

She rushed to the grimoire tying to find any incantation to protect the house. Slamming the book shut when she couldn't find one. _Shit! _She was frozen sitting Indian style on her bed. What was she going to do? Would he toy with her before he would try something?

The beep of a horn shook her out of her thoughts and made her look out the window. Caroline was waiting downstairs, that's right school…Her grace period was over. The school sent home a warning letter stating that if Bonnie was absent another day she would be suspended. She quickly texted Caroline giving her 10 minutes.

Bonnie pulled the first dress she could grab out of the closet and quickly put it on. A quick brush of the teeth, wash of the face, put on mascara, a sprits of perfume, a kick brush of her hair, and with her brown booties in hand she ran down the stairs within 10 minutes. She snatched her messenger bag from the closet door, and out the door she went.

Caroline gave her a bright smile "Ready for this?"

Bonnie gave Caroline a brave smile. She loved Caroline because she was a normal teenage girl. Something that Bonnie pretended to be.

During the drive Caroline began making idle chat about things that Bonnie was trying to pay attention to. Throwing in all the appropriate "yeas, uh huh, he and/or she didn't." Caroline barely noticed she had always been a chatter Kathy.

Bonnie's mind was drifting back to what happened last night. She could still taste the blood on her lips. He had given her a lot of it. She rubbed her arms nervously, she wanted their blood. The Salvatore's' blood out of her body now.

The thought of Stefan made her want to vomit. She could never forgive him for what he did, and she had to thank his brother for saving her life. _Fuck my life_ Bonnie thought to herself as they pulled into the parking spot.

Caroline cast her worried friend look "now if you want to leave or anything just text me. I don't care if I'm in the middle of class, k?" she smiled.

"I promise if I'm ready to bolt, you'll be the first person I put out a SOS to." Bonnie smiled opening the car door.

Everything was normal. Walking down the hall, she was popular Bonnie Bennett liked by most. Caroline left Bonnie at her locker when Matt walked up hooking his arm around her neck. She waved them off as she took out her books for her first class.

"Look who's decided to grace us with her presence." The confident voice said.

Bonnie smirked closing her locker "I know that cocky voice from anywhere. I'm glad that you're honored by my presence, Tyler." She said.

Tyler looked good in a light blue button up, dark blue jeans, and black boots. He looked really good. Bonnie felt comfortable enough to let down some of her defenses. The smiley faces front that she put on for all the others . . . who didn't understand what a true lose was.

Tyler took the books out of her hand, their skin brushed against each other, and time seemed to stand still for a moment as an image of the biggest wolf Bonnie had ever seen flashed before her eyes.

"Bonnie!" Tyler's voice ripped through her subconscious. She blinked vigorously as he smiled at her dumbfounded expression. "You still in there?" he asked playfully tapping on her head.

Bonnie laughed in spite of the terrifying image. "Sorry, what?" she asked, putting the disturbing image to the back of her mind. Deep down Bonnie knew for certain that she had seen in from touching Tyler. Just like she knew that the vampires were vampires from only one touch.

"I was saying that I had to ask you a question and could I walk you to class?" he said turning his head slightly sideways.

"Is that your question because you're more than welcome to." Bonnie teased.

Tyler leaned closer into her "I wanted to know if you wanted to go to Caroline's party tonight?"

"Caroline's having a party?" Bonnie asked she was sure that she was left out of the loop because of her antisocial couple of weeks.

"Yea, it's like a cowboy theme." Tyler said rolling his eyes. Clearly he hated the theme.

Bonnie smiled more to herself than him, and of course Caroline's favorite movie was Urban Cowboy. "I would really like that." She said without hesitation.

From the look on Tyler's face he wasn't expecting that answer but it made a goofy grin spread across his handsome mug. "Great." He managed to get out just as they got to her classroom door.

"Great, text me later." She said leaning up to kiss him on the cheek, simultaneously slipping the books out of his hand, and slipping into the classroom. Leaving poor Tyler standing with a goofy smile on his face. Bonnie smiled to herself, she still had it.

The electricity made her realize where she was exactly and who she was in a class with. Bonnie took her seat ignoring him; Elena gave her a little wave, and a warm smile. Bonnie tried to make her smile seem real; she exhaled when Elena seemed to buy it.

Bonnie tried to pay attention as much as possible in class, but Elena_ and_ Stefan were making every possible effort to break her focus. Elena with the note passing and Stefan boring holes into the back of her skull. She had never been happier for that bell to ring in her entire life. Bonnie had it all planned in her head. Grab her shit and bolt out. That was the plan.

Elena gripped Bonnie's arm as soon as she got out the door. Bonnie cursed herself in her head as Stefan tried to hold back his amusement.

"Hey, glad to see you back. What are you in such a hurry for? History isn't that exciting." Elena said laughing at her own joke.

"I don't know." Bonnie shrugged "I mean I haven't been to class in a long time so I want to put in face time so the teachers will be nice to me. I'm way behind."

"You're smart, Bonnie. You'll catch up very quickly." Stefan said with a slight smile as Elena wrapped her arms around his waist. "Isn't that right, Elena?" Stefan asked for emphasize.

Bonnie knew what he was doing. Stefan gave a small smile. He enjoyed making her uncomfortable in front of Elena. The slight look of sheer terror of him telling about their little secret made him hard. Bonnie had ended things . . . but by the way she had been trembling in the classroom. Subtle to the humans, but not to him. She had to focus all her energy not to look at him. She wanted to sweep what they had under the rug; Stefan had vowed to stay a constant in her life. A constant reminder that what they shared had been real, and if Bonnie would ask him . . . he would leave Elena. Alas, Bonnie was still a young woman, naïve how the world worked outside of a small town. If she didn't want to be with him, Stefan would not force her…but she would make her suffer for making him feel everything that had been missing for so many years.

"Of course, Bonnie's the brain of the family." Elena said.

That felt like a stab to the chest in Bonnie's mind. "So party tonight? Was no one gonna tell me?" she asked changing the subject. Bonnie really wanted to get the hell away from the couple, but there was no way of doing that without looking crazy as hell.

Elena shrugged "I didn't know if you were gonna feel up to it." She said as a concerned friend.

Bonnie gave her a genuine smile "I'm feeling great, got all that pain out of my system. I'm ready to party." She said glancing at Stefan with an eyebrow raised. The half smile never left his face. 

"Great! Will you know how Caroline is with her parties, do you have a cowboy outfit?" Elena said instantly peppier. She was happy to have her old friend back.

"I think I can throw together something, no biggie." She said.

"Well you can ride with us then. What time are we going over to the hall, Stefan?" Elena asked looking at him.

"Around 9."

"That's okay, I have a ride. I think it might actually be a date." She said looking down at her boots.

Elena smiled wide, as Stefan looked at her . . . not angry…Something Bonnie couldn't get a read on but else.

"Who?"

"Tyler." Bonnie gushed…she didn't know that she gushing. Maybe she did really like Tyler ... he wasn't bad on the eyes.

Elena nodded with approval "well you two better not get lost on your way there."

"Who knows what could happen." Bonnie teased.

"Life is full of possibilities." Stefan said kissing the top of Elena's temple. "I have to get to class, see you later." He said walking away without another word.

Elena nudged Bonnie, as they started towards their class. "So when did you start hooking with Tyler?"

Bonnie laughed "no hooking up, just hanging out."

"Is that what the kids are calling it these days?" Elena teased.

The best friends walked down the hall together. With their secrets . . . hopefully buried.

11 11 11

"Seriously Stefan, how many flannel shirts to you have in that closet?" Damon asked as he causally strolled into his brother's room.

"Go away." Stefan snapped, looking himself over in the mirror. The black and red flannel shirt, blue Wrangler Jeans and brown boots was as cowboy he was going. Elena begged him to consider wearing a cowboy hat . . . he declined.

"What's with the attitude? Things not going right with the Mrs.?" Damon asked, as he leaned on Stefan's desk.

Stefan ignored his brother, opting to put his keys and wallet into his pockets. "I'm leaving."

Damon laughed "it must be the mistress then."

Stefan's face changed "don't call her that." He warned.

Damon was gloating for a fight, he stood in front of his brother "oh that's right, Bonnie's back on the market. From the look on your moody face, she's already found someone."

Stefan's hands closed into fist on their own. "Damon" he warned.

Damon was enjoying this way too much. He tapped his chin, thinking "who could it be? My guess is the mutt that's been slinking around her place."

"You've been watching her?" Stefan said taking a step forward.

"Relax little guy, observations aren't stalking." Damon insisted. "I do have a question for you."

"What?" Stefan snapped his face turned back to normal.

"When you sucked on the witch, did you see things?" Damon asked casually.

Stefan frowned "no, why?" he was now becoming suspicious.

Damon didn't answer his brother's question. "You should really finish this, whatever you're trying to go for with a cowboy hat." He suggested kicking his heel together in jest before walking out the room.

Stefan rolled his eyes walking out his room.

11 11 11

Shower time was Bonnie's favorite time. She had to admit it. Especially dealing with people all day and having to put on a happy face. Using her body scrub, it felt like she was rubbing off the toxins of the day. With a quick rinse she could feel her skin softer. She smoothed her wet hair out of her face, letting the water rinse her face, swallowing some, and spitting the rest out. Before Bonnie could think of what she was doing she was touching herself. Always being a fan of masturbation, Bonnie knew exactly where to touch herself to make her toes curl. The perfect stress reliever.

She leaned her cheek against the cool tile wall as her fingertips made small circles around her clit. Closing her eyes, enjoying the sensation.

She felt his wet chest on her back, and a poke from his nether regions. "What are you doing? That's my job." He said softly into her ear. He moved her hand to the side and replaced it with his two fingers.

Bonnie took a deep breath; he pushed his fingers deeper inside of her.

"Say it." He said.

"No." she chuckled.

He pushed her legs apart more, supporting her balance with his body, and nipping at her neck. "Why not?"

Bonnie couldn't focus on the answer with the way he was touching her. He smacked her bottom with an open palm. She moaned and laughed.

"If I do then you have the power."

He laughed "Far enough, what if I say it first?" he licked the very tip of her ear. "I want you, Bonnie. See now you have the power."

Bonnie opened her eyes, turning around to face him. "I want you, Damon." The amusement of those words coming from her lips was written on his face. Damon put his arms on her waist "up" he said gently. Bonnie lifted herself up with one fluid motion he was inside of her.

Damon guided her back against the slippery wall, moving her hips up and down by her waist. Bonnie slapped him across his face making his eyes grow dark.

"I hate you." She moaned, clawing at his cheek drawing jagged lines of blood. The wounds healed in front of her eyes.

Damon gripped her triceps slamming her back against the tile, all the while keeping the rhythm of their lovemaking. The broken tiles fell into the basin of the tub as Bonnie gripped his shoulder tighter.

"You'll learn to love me." He said thrusting into her. The smell of copper filled his nostrils, putting him into a sort of frenzy. He bit Bonnie's neck, clamping down with enough force to make her scream out. She came.

"Will you let me go?" Damon asked blood trails streaked from his mouth. She licked her lips. "I will never let you go, don't worry."

Bonnie eyes opened wide as she woke up alone in her bathtub. She felt her neck frantically for a wound that was not there. She was laying her bathtub with the shower head still running. Her legs felt wobbly as she stood finding her balance.

This was something she couldn't ignore. The visions…they were manifesting themselves. Bonnie's shaky hand ran over the wall that once held the tile.

She needed a drink or 5.

11 11 11

Damon didn't know that he fell asleep. A splash of water on his face and he couldn't still find a logical answer for what had just happened to him.

He'd woken with his dick in his hand, stretched out on his bed, and he had nut. It was the craziest shit ever. He was a man, and he understood the wet dreams…but it felt _too_ fucking real. He had heard a shower running, walked down the hall towards it, and stripped off his clothes as he did. Bonnie and her perfect tits were waiting for him when he got into the shower. Damon knew her body so well in the dream. As if they had been lovers for years. Still all of that could have been dismissed as a dream. The teeth marks that adorned his neck and shoulder blades…that couldn't be ignored.

"_YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO BE HERE! WHO DECIDED THAT YOU SHOULD LIVE AND SHE SHOULD DIE!" Bonnie voice was cracking as she tightened her grip on his neck. Damon had already completely broken down "I don't know. Punish me. Bonnie, I give you permission to PUNISH ME!" he roared the last part. He was tired of the wandering from country to country, the endless women, the useless existance. When Katherine wasn't in the tomb . . . all his hope left. The rain was coming down so hard that Damon could barely see her. The lighting was so close to touching him, dancing amongst the dead. Damon closed his eyes ready for the end. The end to take away him and his sins. He was shoved back by the force of the lighting as it touched down, engulfing Bonnie within it. She let out a blood curling scream as it ripped at her skin before vanishing again. "NNNOOOOOO!" Damon yelled running towards her despite the mud that threatened to slow him down. He shook his head, it went wrong…this wasn't supposed to happen to her. Bonnie was fried to a crisp but she was still breathing. Damon bit his wrist, shoving it to her mouth. No arguments. He had to save her. He just had to._

Damon smiled at himself in the mirror. He had to meet a witch at a hoedown.


	12. Chapter 12

_Author's Note:__ Don Julio is King in our household. M and I are avid tequila drinkers; it just makes me feel all warm inside. Why a hoedown? I love theme parties and usually go all out for them. I also love any event where I can wear boots. Cannot believe the review count is over a 100, I am so happy that everyone loves the story. This is the last VD chapter I post for awhile. Don't fret, Cherie! I will be back with juicy delights, for this story as well as Human Effect, and The Price of Love. Enjoy, my darlings. ;-)_

_Grounds for Divorce by Elbow_

_Didn't proofread this, don't give a shit either! _

The Hoedown, the Vampire, the Witch, and the Vision that Changed Everything Forever

Bonnie had just downed the five shots of Patron when she heard the doorbell. Standing up far too fast she braced the wall, her cowboy boots clicking clumsy on the floorboards.

_Get it together, Bonnie. _She fussed at herself trying to appear sober. Taking a deep breath in and out, she opened the door with a smile. Tyler looked extra yummy through her drunken eyes. He wore a black button up Western shirt, black jeans, boots and a black cowboy hat. Bonnie enjoyed that he was a good sport about dressing up.

He looked her over and his jaw nearly hit the floor. Bonnie liked Caroline's parties and she wanted to look extremely hot tonight. Deciding to wear brown cowboy boots, denim cutoff shorts, a brown corset top and wore her hair loose. To top is off she wore turquoise jewelry.

"You look…you look great Bonnie." He said.

Bonnie opened the door for him to come in "Careful, you looked at me like a hungry wolf."

Tyler laughed giving her a hug. "You're funny." Bonnie could hear him sniffing her skin before walking passed her in the kitchen. She shook it off still with a smile on her face "I thought that we could do a shot before going. What do you think?" she asked.

Tyler was already pouring the tequila into the two shot glasses. "You're pops got the good stuff." He said with approval holding the shot glass out for her.

Bonnie opted not to tell him that she conjured the bottle to her… She went to for the glass and Tyler pulled it back with a smile on his lips.

"A kiss on the cheek?" he said innocently.

Bonnie raised an eyebrow, tickled at the cute line. She leaned in and let her lips brush lightly on his cheek before kissing it; taking the shot glass simultaneously.

From the look in Tyler's eyes he wished it lasted longer. He grinned, a goofy grin. "To a good night." He said.

They toasted the glasses and took the shot. This made the shot count to six for Bonnie.

As they drove to the party, Bonnie did all the right things. Laughed at all of Tyler's jokes. Touched him innocently when she asked a question or answered one, but in the back of her mind she could not get Damon out of her head…didn't matter how much Tequila she drank she couldn't get the taste of peppermint out of her mouth.

12 12 12

The whistling made Elena stop in mid conversation with a guy in her English class. She turned sharply knowing who was just rude enough to do that. Her pupils dilated slightly at the sight of him.

"What are you doing here, Damon?" she made sure her voice sounded annoyed and self assured.

Damon looked at the guy she was speaking with and flicked his head to the side. "Run along now boy." He said before turning his attention back to Elena. He let his eyes trail her body slowly. She was wearing a short jean skirt, red camisole top and red cowboy boots. Simple…yet still very appealing.

Elena cleared her throat impatient of the response. Damon let his is fall to her face again.

"When you let Stefan feed from you-"

"He doesn't feed from me!" Elena cut him off.

"Lie to someone who doesn't see right through you, Elena." He snapped back. "Like I was saying. When my little brother feeds off of you, do you see things?"

The confusion was clear on her face as she shifted her weight from one leg to the other. "Like stars and stuff?"

Damon crossed his arms "More of the stuff part."

Elena's confusion deepened as she saw that Damon was serious. There was no playfulness in his tone. "No." she said quietly.

Interesting Damon thought to himself. "Elena, I love the way –-"the seriousness was gone and he was back to being the ass that is Damon. She shoved him once.

Damon realized why as she blushed. Stefan looped his arm around her shoulder "You love the way, what Damon?" Stefan asked almost challenging.

Damon shrugged "the way her boots match her tiny red shirt." He said looking at her with a smile.

Elena could feel herself blushing. "Don't cause any problems tonight, Damon." She pleaded with him.

Stefan had left the conversation completely looking towards were all the cars were lined up. He could feel the anger rising deep in his belly. He was going to kill that wolf. The elder brother followed his brother's gaze and smiled.

"Bonnie the teenage witch is here with her new friend." He said taunting Stefan.

Elena hadn't picked up on any of the sarcasm thrown at her boyfriend. "Hopefully they'll be more than friends. I think they'll be good for each other." She said casually leaving the two brothers who were thinking the same thing.

I have to get rid of the mutt.

Bonnie was laughing holding Tyler's cowboy hat firmly on her head as he gave her a piggy back ride. Tyler put Bonnie down as Elena approached.

"ELENA!" Bonnie squealed hugging her friend tightly almost knocking her down.

Elena looked at Tyler with a motherly gaze. "Feeding her drinks I see."

Tyler put up his hands like a criminal "Hey, she was already pretty faded before I got there. We took two more shots and then the effects started in the car." He was grinning wide. He liked seeing this side of Bonnie.

Elena looped her arm around Bonnie's waist leading the girl who was feeling mighty pretty towards the barn.

"Isn't he cute?" Bonnie whispered but didn't. Elena thought Bonnie was talking about Tyler but she wasn't.

Elena giggled "Yeah, Bons he's pretty cute."

The Salvatores were walking up to them. Bonnie looked at Damon with curiosity in her eyes and smile, there was something looming around him that she hadn't seen before. "Pretty colors" She said more to herself. They trailed behind her. "Electricity." She giggled, the hairs on the back of her neck was tingling.

Both brothers heard it; Tyler and Elena didn't due to the loud music as well as the barn being crowded with teenagers.

Caroline spotted from the haystack she'd been dancing on with some of the other girls from her cheerleading squad.

Elena and Bonnie waved back. Bonnie looked at Tyler "Wolf, Elena wants to dance." Bonnie said nonchalantly, twirled Elena into him. Tyler caught her easily as Elena looked at Stefan for approval. Stefan nodded his head as his girlfriend headed towards the dance floor with Tyler.

Bonnie looked at the two brothers through glossy eyes, she wanted another drink. She smirked at Stefan before turning to Damon "We need to have a chat, you and I." she said pulling him on the dance floor.

Damon's body was humming…like sticking his hand into an electric socket. Their bodies came together as the beat changed to _Paradise Circus._ Damon wrapped his arm around her waist as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

_He saw that she was sitting by the lake. Her back was to him as he walked up. She lifted her arms to the sky; he knew exactly what she was doing. An offering…to thank the Great Mother Gia. Damon shook his head, he sounded like a hippie for fuck sake. Two small hands gripped his right and left hands. He looked down at the two little bodies. "What is mommy doing?" the 7 year old girl whispered to Damon. Before Damon could answer the 7 year old boy shushed her "Be quiet! She's giving thanks." He said quietly. The little girl tugged Damon's hand "Who is she giving thanks to daddy?" she asked looking up at him. "To the Earth, baby." He said gently. He looked at his son "Be nice she was simply asking a question." His son nodded. His little girl let go of his hand running towards Bonnie who pick her up with ease, nuzzling her neck until she giggled. Bonnie kissed Damon's lips gently "who wants daddy to make pancakes?" she asked. The twins shrieked "Me! Me! Me!" Damon picked up his son throwing him up in the air "You want my infamous pancakes!" he asked. _

The vision was cut short as Bonnie took a step back and looked at Damon's face for anything but what she saw. They didn't speak, they didn't need to. Damon abruptly left her standing in the middle of the dance floor taking off for the woods. Stefan looked towards Bonnie and then towards Damon; his expression darkened. 

Bonnie was coming down for her buzz as she thought about the vision that made her stomach turn in knots. She had not time to think about it, Tyler had returned to her side with a beer in his hand for her. Bonnie took it chugging it down to the last drop. 

12 12 12

Well into the woods, Damon sat with his back on a tree. Whatever the fuck that was…a vision? Shook him to the core…he had children…the boy in the vision had been the spitting image of Damon and the girl…he felt the connection between them and she had his eyes. It scared him and he saw the terror in Bonnie's drunken eyes. It wasn't a figment of his imagination. Going to the party, he knew exactly what witty thing he would say to the witch but that sudden interruption threw him off.

12 12 12

Tyler laughed "Geeze, Bonnie I didn't you were a big drinker."

She laughed in spite of the scary vision that she'd just had. "I'm not." Bonnie wanted to focus on anything but her nightmarish reality. She looked over at Stefan who was dancing with Elena now, kissing her neck playfully. Jealously mixed with anger rippled through her. Stefan looked at her as he held Elena possessively, knowing that it was driving her crazy.

"You wanna go sit down?" she said. Tyler shrugged "Sure."

Bonnie had to get away from Stefan before she broke down and ruined everyone's night by spilling the beans. The alcohol was working its magic through Bonnie's body. She once again felt like she was on top of the world.

Tyler sat down just as _Grounds for Divorce_ began to play. Bonnie smiled at him as she decided to give a little lap dance to him. Bonnie put her left leg up on the haystack leaning into him just enough to have their lips almost touching before pulling back. She rocked her hips with such control that Tyler was getting a chub.

From across the dance floor, Elena covered her mouth in laughter "Bonnie never does anything like this!"

Stefan didn't share his girlfriend's amusement as he watched his "mistress" grind her ass into the mutt's lap. He could smell that she was wet from where he was standing. He smirked to himself; she had Tyler eating out the palm of her hands as the mutt rested his hands on her hips as she continued her seductive dance.

Stefan started paying full attention to Elena…He would make Bonnie pay for her little tantrum.

The song ended and Bonnie kissed the corner of Tyler's mouth as he sat star struck. "Can you please get me another beer?" she said, her mouth gently touched his ear as she asked.

Tyler felt a shiver go down his back, he stood up "I'll be right back, don't move." He said, looking back twice to make sure that she was staying put.

Once he was gone, Bonnie wanted to see Damon. It was uncontrollable, so she just left. Taking off towards the woods.

Stefan watched as Bonnie left deciding to leave her alone for tonight. "Who are you texting?" Stefan asked looking at Elena who was trying her best to be sneaky.

"Just Jeremy making sure that he's alright." She said easily slipping her phone into her pocket.

12 12 12

"May I sit?"

Damon looked up surprised to see her with her arms cross her chest. "How did you?"

She shrugged, sitting down next to him clumsy. "I don't know. I just knew."

Damon rolled his eyes, clearly the witch was drunk. "You shouldn't be wandering in the woods, there are monsters out here." He teased without knowing it.

"If whatever out there wants me dead, I say bring it."

"Back there…" Damon started but couldn't finish. He wasn't sure if he wanted to know the answer.

"Yup, I can't get away from you. It's creepy."

"The shower?" Damon said.

Bonnie was happy that it was dark, this was embarrassing. "The blood, it has to be."

Damon shook his head "I don't think so."

Bonnie's head started to feel heavy and she leaned back on the tree without against her will. Gravity was weighing her down.

Damon looked at her frowning "it's dirty, you'll mess up your clothing." He pulled her close to him letting her head rest on her shoulder.

"Damon, what I'm about to do means nothing. Don't read into it, I still hate you more than you can imagine."

"Got it, I'm the bad guy. What are you going to-" Damon's question was stopped by the powerful force of Bonnie straddling him, her were soft against his. The visions took over. He gripped her tighter on his lap as the urge to bite her took over.

Bonnie pushed away from her and Damon growled "Bonnie, come here." He voice was hoarse.

She shook her hair "Why did I have to a connection with you? Anybody but you." She said more to herself. Damon stood up ready to argue but it fell on deaf ears as Bonnie toppled over. Drunk off her ass.

Damon shook his head "Great." He shook his head. He picked her up, kissing her temple gently. Those visions changed everything in his mind.

He wasn't leaving Mystic Falls.


	13. Chapter 13

_Author's Note: __ Hello, hello out there. I have been M.I.A., I know you've been wondering where the hell the next chp was. Well here it is! M and I have just purchased a brownstone which has taken up an extensive part of my time decorating. Apologies. I will be updating ALL my stories. So keep a look out. Hope everyone's holidays were amazing. As always, got a question or just want to chat, message me. _

_Enjoy, my darlings. ;-) _

_Song I wrote this to: "I Get Lonely Too" by Drake_

The Mistress and Other Man Rebel

_Damon held her little body in his arms as he sat in the canopy that overlooked the_

_Mediterranean sea with a magnificent view of the moon. His daughter's little hand laid_

_on his bare chest. Her small body was damp, she snored so soft a human wouldn't have heard it. He slowly rocked her in his arms, he hummed and mumbled the words to Wouldn't It Be Nice by the Beach Boys. His son was snoring softly barely above a whisper sprawled out next to him. Damon brushed a few strands of stray hairs off his child's forehead, planting light kisses as he continued to hum the song. _

_Damon felt Bonnie before he saw her. She leaned down and kissed his lips._

"_How is she?" Bonnie asked quietly not to stir the children. She kneeled down near her _

_husband's feet as she stroked her little girl's hair. "She's so damp." _

_Damon kissed Bonnie's temple, "her fever broke a couple of hours ago. I can hear it in her heartbeat. See I can hold down the fort." he said with a smile. _

_Bonnie chuckle softly taking a seat next to her husband, picking up her son and cradling him in her arms. "You're tired. Damon said as her head rested on his shoulder. _

"_I'm happy to be home. I never doubted you. I know you got this." They sat in silence, Bonnie moved in closer. "Happy times together we've been spending together. /I _

_Wish that every kiss was never ending/ Wouldn't it be nice." Bonnie sang softly._

If he had another one of these creepy ass visions he was going to stake himself. The thing that really annoyed him was that he _couldn't _have children and more importantly he didn't want children. In the vision he felt comfortable, at perfect peace and fully content with the child who had the same eyes he did that was were in his arms.

Damon stretched his limbs out. Turning on the side he looked at her sleeping so comfortably next to him. You would think she was in her bed, he mused. She was nestled under the heavy blanket, her left leg exposed as she laid on her back. He was tempted to take a peek at what was under there. Throughout the night Bonnie had stripped off those tiny shorts of her and the rest of her clothing. He understood, drunk induce sleep and vulnerability that came with it. He didn't advantage.

Uncharacteristically, Damon decided against being a pervert. Fuck he didn't know what was going on with him. It was as if she put a hex on him. He pulled the covers over her further before getting out the bed. She would wake soon and he had no doubts that she would be hungry. They would have to talk about everything that was happening. Better over eggs and a cup of blood.

13 13 13

Stefan got up out of his bed walking down the hall. Elena must have gone to the kitchen to get herself something to eat. The feel of electricity made him stop in the hallway. He turned his head looking at the Damon's abjured bedroom door. His bare feet barely made a sound as he reached it opening the door quietly with his fingertips. His head tilted to the side as the anger rose in his throat at this. Some part of him knew that something like this would happen. That his indecisiveness would lead Bonnie right into his brother's arms.

Share and share alike, it seemed to be a recurring theme with the brothers that Stefan was well aware of.

HIS Bonnie was stretched out on her back in HIS brother's bed. The covers were gathering up to her waist. He didn't see any fresh bites and he didn't smell her blood either. His fingertips crawled up her leg like a spider from her ankle to her inner thigh.

"Bonnie, Bonnie, Bonnie. You mischievous girl. How will I punish you?" he said silently to himself. He pushed a finger deep inside of her.

Bonnie's eyes popped open from the assault. Stefan drew her body to him with a certain snap that made her moan. Not sure if it was pleasure or pain. Stefan didn't care at this moment. He pulled his finger out of her. It glistened with her secretion. He put his finger in his mouth, not breaking eye contact with her, licking it clean.

Bonnie swallowed hard.

13 13 13

The fluffy pancake flipped over easily out of the pan and onto the plate. Damon turned back to the small skillet of scrambled eggs and bacon.

He felt a pair of arms fold around his waist. He felt her chin on his back. It didn't stop him from making the best eggs on the planet, if he didn't say so himself.

"I don't really care for scrambled eggs but I'll eat anything you cook." she said seductively.

Damon turned off the stove, taking her hands from around his waist with a subtle yet forceful push. He ignored her while he placed the eggs, bacon perfectly onto the plate of two pancakes.

"You smell of your boyfriend, Elena." he said evenly.

Elena watched as Damon retrieved a glass and pour some bottled water into it placing it on the tray along with the food.

"That never stopped you before." she said smoothly. She was wearing that itty bitty red camisole and black lace boy-shorts.

"The food isn't for you, Elena." Damon said.

Elena smirked "For someone else. The skank must be great in bed. Better than me?" she said stroking the side of his face.

Damon's face hardened slightly "Alright, this ends now. Our little" his eyebrows rose "tryst has fizzled, I'm bored with this game that you're playing."

"What game?" Elena asked visibly hurt.

"The time for naivety ended when you rode my dick on the couch. You know exactly what you're doing, Elena. You think you're so different from Katherine but look what you're doing right now. Stefan is upstairs and you're down here playing grabby ass with his brother. That shows your love and commitment."

"I do love him. I love him with every fiber of my being." Elena argued. "You were just a distraction. I don't love you."

Damon picked up the tray "Well then, this is a simple end to a ill fated side fuck. Now if you'll excuse me, I have my guest to attend to." leaving the kitchen.

13 13 13

"Let me go." Bonnie said quietly.

"Why are you whispering? Why are you in your enemies bed? he asked, keeping his voice leveled.

Bonnie exhaled "Maybe my judgment of who the wolf was wrong?"she said with a certain sass.

Stefan chuckled "he hasn't fucked you, yet. That's disturbing."

"He's a gentlemen." she spat back.

Stefan shook his head slightly "All the more interesting, because that isn't my brother's way. I'm the gentleman. It's all a game, Bonnie. Stay focused because he's after something from you. Gaining trust is one of Damon's specialties."

"Maybe you don't know your brother." Bonnie snapped back.

"He will break your heart, I promise." Stefan said with sadness in his voice.

Bonnie throat felt dry "You've already done that, Stefan. Anyway, you're jumping to conclusions. Damon and I aren't together like that."

"I care a great deal for you, Bonnie. I know you know that. Don't provoke me into something that neither one of us want."

Bonnie clenched her jaw "Did you just threaten me?" She asked.

Before he could answer, Stefan was standing upright. Bonnie gripped the covers to wrap firmly around her naked body. Damon sat the tray gently on the bed before facing his brother.

"Are you bothering my guest?" he said darkly.

Stefan shook his head light heartedly "I was simply keeping her company while you made her breakfast. Isn't that right, Bons?"

Bonnie didn't feel like verbally sparing with Stefan any longer. She would remember his threat though. She knew that what it was. "Yea, we were just chatting Damon."

"See you too crazy kids later." Stefan said as he left closing the door behind him.

It was a awkward silence that followed. Damon broke it was ease.

"I made you breakfast." he said fixing the tray on the bed.

"You can cook?" Bonnie said quizzically as she looked at the food in front of her. It was making her mouth water. She had drank last night on a practically empty stomach. She wasn't going to act bashful as she ate the food.

Damon leaned on his dresser watching her. "I've lived with human lovers before. It just seemed like the proper thing to learn. We have to talk, Bonnie."

Bonnie had pretty much eaten all her eggs by the time he said this. She cut up her pancakes slowly and looked up at him. "I don't really know how it works but my Grandmother spoke to me about this." She ate a slither of her pancake, she loved fluffy pancakes. "Apparently witches can sometimes see their own future through another being that is their..." she left off shaking her head before eating a piece of bacon. "The second part I think is superstition. Damon, what do you see when you dream."

Damon scratched his head before answering "I see you. I see us as a couple. Beyond the stage of infatuation. A committed grounded couple and there were children. These children." he gestured with his hand to himself and Bonnie. "Our children. I remember everything afterwards. The bathroom dream was one of the most realistic."

Bonnie's eyes widened and she looked back down at her food. Becoming unnecessarily engrossed in eating just to get out of looking at him.

"What was the second part of that story? I deserve to know if these damn dreams keep coming."

Bonnie push the tray to the side "A witch can see the future through a true love. It opens a connection...a sort of tear in the magick realm. Hence, the realistic dreams...which aren't truly dreams but a preview of the possible future. That's all I know. I was hoping that Tracey would be here soon to explain some things."

Damon crossed his arms, not knowing how to take this news. "Possible future, so it's not necessarily true?" He said evenly, steadily.

Bonnie couldn't read any emotions. Damn vamps. She nodded "yeah, I mean we saw children. Last time I checked you can't have kids. So maybe...well I don't know Damon. Sometimes these things can't explain logically." She shrugged.

Damon realized his guess was as good as hers.

There was another silence.

"I wish I could take a vacation. Just leave everything behind for just a couple of days." Bonnie said leaning back on the pillow.

Damon watched the slightly depressed witch look up at the ceiling, before going to his closet.

"BTW, you're cooking amazing. Never had eggs with that kind of spice. Really good." she said giving him kudos.

"Enough of this moping." Damon said tossing her a pair a of dark jeans, white smug t-shirt. She could wear her cowboy boots as well.

Bonnie sat up "what are these for?" she asked gripping the clothes. He tossed her a pair of socks that fell into her lap before grabbing a small carry on bag.

Damon took the tray out of her way. "Look I know everything, Bonnie. You're were screwing your best friend's boyfriend who happened to also compel you, blah, blah, blah, blah. Very Sweet Valley High, Vampire Edition. So Mistress I'm taking you away to clear your head. How does New York sound? I know this great-"

Bonnie got up "We're not friends, Damon. If you think I'll be alone-"

Damon cut her off as he threw some shirts, boxers and two pairs of jeans in the small bag. "Bonnie, there's a reason you're in my bed. There's a reason why we have always seem to have some sort of connection." He zipped up the bag, tossing it gracefully near the side of the door. "I'm the only friend you have right now. That you can be completely honest with. Trust me we'll have fun. Now I'm going to book our tickets. You get washed up. I want to be out of here in ten." he raised his 10 fingers for emphasis.

Bonnie stood up making sure the covers were tight around her body. "I just have one question, Where'd these clothes come from?"

Damon sat on the bed dialing the airport, he rolled his eyes "don't worry they're clean and your size. Now hurry up, we don't want the yuppy couple down the hall delay us."

Bonnie looked down at her feet awkwardly and then back to him "Thanks for this. I really needed this." She gathered the sheets to her mid thigh and hurried into the bathroom closing it behind her.

Damon watched the vacant area for a moment before the person on the other end of his phone repeated the word, hello. "Apologies, I need two first class tickets to New York."

13 13 13

"Can we stop at my place, I need to pack a-" her words trailed off as Damon put her worn small brown leather duffle on his bed. "bag."

"Anything that you're missing, we'll get in New York."

They walked downstairs with a purpose. Damon tossed the two bags by the door and took Bonnie's hand into his leading her to the living room.

Stefan was enjoying a cup of coffee reading as Elena was on her computer with her legs spread across his.

The look of shock on both their lovers faces were priceless.

Damon cut straight to the punchline. They didn't have anytime to lose. "I need you two to cover for Bonnie. We're going out of town for a couple of days."

"Bonnie?" Elena said, she was a lost of all other words.

Bonnie just gave a slight smile as she rushed behind Damon. They picked up their bags and with a soft click the door was closed.

Elena sat up looking at Stefan as if he were to blame. "When did that happen?"

Stefan shrugged "I don't know. We'll have to watch and see what happens."

The couple were left in the comfortable quietness. To their own thoughts of the mistress and lover frockling together. Neither liked that idea very much.

Bonnie smiled wide as Damon drove at a high speed that she wasn't paying attention to. "I've never been to New York."

Damon gripped her hand and was surprised when she didn't recoil back. She actually gripped it back as if he were giving her strength.

"Well, I have. Prepare yourself, you've never party with anyone like me. I assure you." he said.

"Thank you again for this, friend." she said.

Damon smiled too, turning up the music.


	14. Chapter 14

_Author's Note:__ Just a taste of what's to come. This is really short and might piss a few of you lovelies off. Who doesn't like getting hemmed up and f*#e$ in the hallway? Any who, I'm working on "Human Effect" for March, so hang tight!_

_Howlin For You by The Black Keys. What a sexy song, right? I just feel like doing striptease for M, every time that song comes on. Check it out on Youtube if you get a chance._

Howlin For You

_Bonnie was flushed and breathing heavy as her lips never left Damon's. She felt his hands hiking up her new silver Marc Jacobs dress. Her fingers felt the cool plastic black button of his slacks as she undid them. Feeling his cool skin against her bare legs. His strength was undeniable and she didn't want to be considered a weakling...like all the others he's been with. She pushed back with as much forces as she could._

_She heard the sound of glass shattering as it hit the hardwood flooring. It seemed like miles away. Damon gripped her ass, putting her on the mantle that sat in the hall. She bit his lower lip, hard. Copper taste of his blood filled her mouth._

_That seemed to send him over as he moaned into her mouth. Pressing his groin tighter to her. He licked and sucked her neck, making her eyes roll with every sensation that crept up and down her back. _

_She didn't realize that he had positioned himself...that he was inside of her. Bonnie cried out from the size of him._

_She wrapped her legs around his waist. Tighter. Pulling him closer. Deeper. His teeth...they nibbled on her neck, scraping just a little. She knew what hew as doing. Trying to get a feel for what could happen. _

_Damon didn't stop the rhythm of his hips, meeting hers in perfect sync. "Can I?" he asked, almost pleaded._

_Bonnie thought about it only a split second. "Don't kill me." she murmured back. Half serious. Half not. He would never hurt her. Never. She knew tat. Some parts of her had always known that._

_She felt his teeth break the skin of her neck. Her eyes widened and she gripped him tighter as the pain coursed through her body. When she thought she wouldn't be able to take it anymore, it subsided. _

_The vivid images started to flow. The rhythm of the mantle repeatedly hitting the wall continued._

"_I love you"_

Bonnie jolted up in her seat. Damon looked up from his book, and took a sip of his drink. He looked over at her with an almost kind smile. "Sleep well Princess? We're here." he informed her.

Bonnie heart was beating fast and could feel the sweat down her back. That was way too vivid for her. It actually freaked her the fuck out.

"Anything interesting?" Damon asked, adjusting his seat to the upright position.

Bonnie looked at him confused. _Who the hell had said "I love you?"_ She couldn't tell if it was him or her.

Damon rolled his eyes "You were having quite the dream over there. All those little moans and the panting. I wish I could have seen what was giving you such...pleasure." he said with a wink.

Bonnie huffed, adjusting herself in her seat. Damon was such an ass.

"It was only a dream, Damon. Don't be a perv." she snapped lightly.

Damon chuckled leaning his head on his seat, looking at her. Bonnie was having a hard time meeting his eyes. When she finally did, he tapped her nose once.

"You know what they say. Dreams do come true." He mused with a wicked smile.


	15. Chapter 15

_Author's Husband's Note:__ Hey guys, Elle is out of town with some of her girlfriends. I know that she was dying to get this out but always the procrastinator...she didn't. I'm sure she's going to check to see if I uploaded this...so to avoid the bitch out, I'm doing it before I forget. Hope you guys enjoy it, I think it's amazing. Give her some sweet feedback. ~M_

You Stay Classy, New York

_Sunday_

Damon loved New York. Always had and always would. He laid his keys down on the mantle that was in the foyer balancing the bags of bagels on top of the steaming cups of coffee. After fixing the plate with the bagel, strawberry cream cheese, grapes he walked upstairs to the main bedroom. He expected her to by Lying down but she was sitting on the window sill, leaning on the it.

"Bonnie, I got you the best bagels in the city." he said sitting next to her with his back to the glass. Bonnie continued to look out the window, her hair disheveled and the sheet was wrapped tight around her.

"I don't want to be like them." she said breaking the silence.

Damon gave her a half smile "like who?"

She looked at him for the first time and there were tears in her eyes. "Katherine and Elena. I don't wanna be like them.

Damon wiped her eyes handing her the plate of food. "Then don't be."

_48 hours earlier_

_Wow, I'm actually doing this, _Bonnie thought to herself as they walked out to the baggage claim area.

Damon glanced over at her once before taking her duffle out of her hand.

"You don't o anything on a small scale, do you?" Bonnie asked as they walked towards the chauffeur with a white sign that read "Salvatores".

Damon handed the chauffeur Bonnie's duffle as they followed behind him. Damon hooked his arm around Bonnie's neck with ease. "I don't like doing things small. Go big or go home, Bon Bon." he smirked.

Bonnie believed that one hundred percent. Damon was always flashy. Always had to be the center of attention. Stefan was more mellow and preferred to blend in .

Damon plucked her as the car pulled off. She shoved him back rubbing her arm. "Why'd you do that?" she asked more annoyed than hurt from the pluck.

Damon leaned back in his seat, his shoulder leaning on hers. "You were thinking about him. This weekend you need to forget about all that shit in Mystic Falls. Let's be honest Bonnie, have you ever been able to let go? I mean really let go? Stop worry about everything that's happening around you?"

"You mean be a selfish, self involved asshole like yourself?" she said smiling at her own humor.

Damon smirked rolling his eyes. "Very true but the difference between you and I...I know how to have fun. I doesn't matter what's going on around me. I will always have fun. Now I'm trying to offer you the same experience but first you gotta ignore everything that's in that mind of yours. Just have fun. No thinking about the old school gang back in Virginia and let me take care of the festivities. Deal?" he asked.

Bonnie thought about it for a moment and nodded "You got a deal. Can I ask what we're doing this weekend?" she asked.

Damon was looking down at his Blackberry "Plan? Of course you wanna know the plan."

Bonnie shove him playfully "stop making fun of me."

"Sorry witch that isn't happening. _Ever._ First we're going shopping. you and I need options for this weekend. An old friend of mine is having a gallery opening tonight. Then who know where the night will take us."

Bonnie nibbled the inside of her lip and Damon smirked "Don't worry Bon Bon, we're going to do all the tourist things tomorrow morning. Midday? Sometime?" he rolled his eyes.

She smiled "Well okay then. That's all the questions I have." Bonnie was satisfied with the answers she received.

"Good" he said patting her leg. "Hey Scott." he addressed the driver. "Soho to pick up something for the wife. Then Burberry." He said just for amusement purposes. Apparently from his dreams they would be married in the future.

"Yes, sir." Scott the chauffeur said.

Bonnie looked at Damon and he was ready to hear it. Hell he already heard it in his mind. The nagging. _I'm not your wife, girlfriend, friend or anything!_

But it never came...Bonnie just leaned on his shoulder as she watched the scenery change.

"Will there be alcohol in these plans?" she asked. She had a feeling she was going to need it.

Damon pressed her chin ever so slightly into her soft hair. He didn't want her to back away. The contact some how calmed him. Damon focused on making reservations amongst other things on his phone.

He felt himself smile "When does any of my plans not involve alcohol? We'll just see if you can keep up."

15 15 15

Every boutique they went into...it was all the same. Bonnie felt like a barbie doll and Damon was the little girl dressing her. He introduced her as his wife when they entered into every boutique. Bonnie was ushered to the dressing room where she stripped down to her undies waiting for the sales girl to pass her clothes.

She had to admit...Damon knew her taste. Not flashy, not overly sexy but still flirty with a hint of bohemian chic. She looked at the price tags and her eyes widened. The clothes ranged from $89.00 to $1,200. They were beautiful clothes...truly. She could hear Bonnie saying yay or nay to the clothes that the girls were picking out.

"What the hell is that? My wife has to be the most breathtaking at the event. I don't want her looking like a fucking creepy Olsen twin." Damon said just as Bonnie came out in red Dolce and Gabbana dress that hugged all her curves, and showed off the small of her back.

Bonnie looked at herself in the mirror. This was the fourth boutique they had entered and she felt like a princess. She couldn't help that. It was the clothes!

Damon stared at her as he held olive skirt in his hand. "That's definitely a must. I think we found you're dress for tonight."

The sales girl smiled almost giddy, revealing a pair of leopard print red sole shoes. Damon nodded in his approval of the items.

He whistled "hurry up and take that off. I still have to get a suit." he said still staring.

Bonnie blushed without knowing it from all the attention. She went back into the dressing room and realized something...It pleased her...that she was pleasing to him. Damon! She looked at herself in the mirror. Time for a pep talk.

_You're here only to get away. Not enter another tangled web of shit._ Bonnie told herself that over and over again as she got dressed and walked to where Damon was standing out in the register.

As the salesgirl rang up the purchases to the tune of $1700, Damon leaned in to whisper in Bonnie's ear.

"You looked amazing in everything."

Bonnie felt herself ingle and tried to fight it off. "Thank you and thanks for all the clothes." she said.

"You are so lucky." the sales woman said with envy in her eyes to Bonnie. She handed Damon the bag. Damon kissed Bonnie's temple.

"No, I'm the lucky one my dear." he said.

When they settled back in the car Bonnie looked over at Damon. "You're enjoying this too much."

He shrugged "I'm having fun. Are you?" he asked.

Bonnie smiled wide "I have a bunch of new clothes. I'm really happy."

15 15 15

"Here you are, Mrs. Salvatore." Bonnie wanted to roll her eyes at the utter nonsense of being called that but instead smiled while taking the champagne flute.

Damon had walked into Burberry like he owned it pulling his "wife" gently along. As soon as the manager saw Damon, he smiled as wide as a cat that just caught a carney. Damon and Bonnie were ushered to the VIP section of the luxury store.

Bonnie was on her third glass of champagne on an empty stomach. Damon had already picked out two suits. "We've got to hurry, Anthony. I have to feed the Mrs." he said to the tailor doing his final measurements. He gave Bonnie a wink, which she rolled her eyes while chugging the last of her glass of bubbly. _Why didn't he just say "I have to feed my human?"_ Bonnie thought to herself.

"Of course, sir. The suits will be delivered to your residence by this evening." the manager who was making sure that his VIP client was taken care of.

Damon gave the manager his credit card. "They better be." he said in an almost undetectable threatening side but Bonnie heard it. He took off the suit, leaving Damon in only his boxers. Bonnie was feeling too "good" to take much notice.

The Burberry staff hurried to do what was needed to accommodate Damon. Leaving Damon and Bonnie alone.

"Are you drunk?" Damon asked the mundane question as she slumped back against the plush oversize chair.

"I'm getting there." she said with a smile, sitting the glass down on the marble table top.

Damon went to the dressing room to retrieve his clothes pulling on his jeans. "What are you in the mood for?"

"What are _you_ in the mood for?" she echoed with a sly smile.

Damon gave her a half smile; he had to get some food into her. It had been a long time since a human had been in his charge. "We won't go there, yet." he said, pulling his shirt over his head picking up his jacket.

She got up "Well I'm in the mood for some Chinese food."

Damon nodded "I know the perfect place."

Bonnie held out her hand and Damon entwined it with his without giving much though to it.

_Damon kicked the door closed with his foot. Hiking up Bonnie's silver dress as she undid his pants. She bit his bottom lip hard drawing blood. It made him crazy. He wasn't used to human women to be this...forceful. He pushed the red glass bowl off the mantle that sat in the hall putting her ass in it's place. Her breathing spiked with the first thrust inside. She was so warm. So tight. She wrapped those legs around him tighter. Urging him on. He loved the way her face looked in that very moment. His teeth grazed her neck. He wanted to so bad. "Can I?" he asked, smelling her neck, not stopping the rhythm of his hips. "Don't kill me." she said. Damon felt his lips curl into a smile before biting down into the softness of her neck. "I love you." _

Damon shook_ out his trance with the worried expression on Bonnie's face. "Are you okay?" she asked._

Damon didn't know if he was. Who had said "I love you?" He could still feel the heat of her body against his. Taste her sweat on his tongue...and of course her blood in his mouth.

"Yes, I'm fine." he lied easily. "Let's get some food in you. There will be plenty of drinking tonight and I don't want you puking. That's never cute."

She huffed "shut up."

Damon signed for the receipt of the suits and Bonnie's eyes widened without her knowledge. Once back in the car, Damon noticed Bonnie biting her lip.

"Spit it out, witch." he said with a cunning smile.

"Where do you get all this money from?" she know she sound brash but she was curious.

Damon shrugged "I've been around for awhile. Done some good investments, our father taught us well."

Bonnie didn't believe that for a minute but she would just ignore the obvious answer. Damon had stole his wealth from the people he had killed over the years and/or compelled people into giving him money.

14 14 14

It was the best Chinese food. Ever. They were ushered into the hole in the wall restaurant in Chinatown with VIP treatment from the manager who send over plum wine complimentary.

After the early dinner Damon took Bonnie to his brownstone in Manhattan. Their driver Scott sat the shopping bags in the foyer neatly before taking his leave.

"This place is great, Damon." Bonnie said as she walked around at beautifully decorated house. It was so..Damon. Unlike the manor back in Mystic Falls. This place looked as if Damon had actually lived here.

Damon chucked his jacket on the plush black couch. "Thanks. I know you want to freshen up. Let me show you where you'll be sleeping."

Damon showed Bonnie to the guest room, handed her fresh towels, and toiletries until she could blink. "Take you're time. That shower head is amazing." he said with a clever wink.

He was shoved out the room by an invisible force and the door slammed on his face.

"Stop getting fresh." she said through the door.

When Damon knew that Bonnie was in the shower, he slipped into the guest room to put up her new clothing. He was almost done when a short silver dress caught his attention. He stared at the dress. The dress from the vision. He remembered it perfectly. Damon muttered a curse to himself as put the dress neatly on the wooden hanger in the closet before slipping back out the room.

15 15 15

Two hours later Bonnie joined Damon in the living room where he was enjoying a scotch in his new suit.

He looked at her and smiled. His brother was an fucking idiot. Bonnie gave him a good punch in the arm.

He frowned "why are you beating up on the person who buys you pretty things?"

Bonnie smiled "You were thinking about Stefan. None of that. We're going to have fun tonight. I expect a good time, Damon. Go big or go home right?"

Damon smiled "that's right." He stood up extending his hand to her.

Bonnie took it getting up. She straightened his suit jacket. "All the girls are going to be jealous of me tonight aren't they?"

Damon laughed "Stick with me and they will always be jealous of you. Ready, Mrs. Salvatore."

Bonnie giggled "You really are into this charade." she asked as he opened the door for her.

Scott the driver was standing by the Towncar.

"Well the witchy shit says that we're going to be married."

"Keep dreaming, Damon." Bonnie snorted.

In that movement Damon wondered if he should tell her. Tell her about what he saw in Burberry. He shook it off as they joked and laughed in the car. He decided to keep it to himself.

He wanted the vision to happen...Badly.


	16. Chapter 16

_Author's Note:  While M loses his shit over the Giants winning the Superbowl, I was writing. I know, I know. Sorry for the wait. Tell what you think about this chap. :-)_

_GO GIANTS! ~ M_

_BTW: No Proofread. _

Come Alive

"How are you so calm?" Elena said through her teeth. "Stefan!"

Stefan looked up from his thoughts. His mind was working overtime. "What can we do, Elena? I don't know where he's taken her. You don't know where they've gone. We can't alert anyone. He's made us helpless."

Elena gripped her cell phone as she paced "We cannot sit here and do nothing. He has my best friend. Correction, she left with him. Why did she do that? She's threatened to kill him, numerous times. Why the change?" she was asking herself.

Stefan felt bad for Elena in that moment. She was clueless to what all the supernaturals were doing around her. He knew exactly why Bonnie left with Damon. Loneliness, sense of belonging...desperation. He had no one to blame but himself actually. He'd watched the scale tip and did nothing about it. He was acting as moody as the teenage boy he pretended so conveniently to be. He had to do something...Damon couldn't have Bonnie. He glanced at Elena who prattled on and on...she reeked of Damon. Stefan wasn't naive child...he knew.

Elena had fucked Damon.

Numerous.

Times.

Stefan was fine with that. That gave him leverage over Bonnie and Damon both. In Bonnie's mind Stefan was the bad guy. Fine, he'd play the role of villain. Then it clicked and everything started coming together in his mind. A smile spread across his face.

The smile made Elena stop talking. The quiet made Stefan become attentive again.

"What's with the smile? Your brother could be hurting my best friend right now and you're smirking?" she looked at him in disbelief.

Stefan guided her by the arm to sit next to him. "Damon would never hurt her. She means too much to you."

"What does that have to do with Damon?"

Stefan smiled, she as playing the naive card. He kissed her cheek "Damon loves you, right?"

There was a silence. The silence that made Elena uncomfortable and she didn't know why. She'd never been uncomfortable around him. The way he was looking at her. Scary.

"I suppose he does love me." she said trying to sound convincing.

"So, we'll have to wait and see."

Elena smiled and hugged him. "You always know the right things to say, I love you."

Yes, that was perfect, Stefan mused. Why hadn't he thought of this option before? Bonnie would be his forever and he would be hers.

"I love you too." Stefan said, not a lie but not the truth either. As he held her tighter in comfort, he went over what he needed to do over and over again. He knew exactly who needed to see in order to do it.

"I just hope she's okay." Elena muttered.

16 16 16

"Ahhh!" Bonnie shrieked as tripped over her own feet exiting the car. Damon caught her right be her face collided with the concrete sidewalk. He pulled her upright as she was in a fit of giggles.

Damon wore an amused look on his face. "Damnit, you can't hold your liquor can you?"

Bonnie leaned into him, her eyes glossed over. "I can't feel my lips." she mumbled.

Damon lifted her off her feet taking Bonnie's breath away in the process. Before she could blink, Damon had her against the cool wall of a building in the alley. He bit his wrist offering it to her.

"It'll make you come down a bit. Strengthen your tolerance for alcohol." he reasoned.

Bonnie looked at him for a second longer and then clamped down. Damon nearly collapsed into her as she sucked. Bonnie pushed him away slightly, her eyes rimmed with his blood.

Damon smiled "Let's go, shall we?" he said offering her his arm again.

Bonnie felt herself a little more coherent than she had been five minutes ago. Definitely still drunk and probably would remain that way until she got to bed.

Damon had taken her to a art gallery exhibit. The atmosphere was relaxed and fun. He took two flutes of champagne from a server and handed Bonnie one. With a single click they both took a sip of the champagne. Damon rested his hand on her lower back and lead her through the exhibit.

"Who do you know here, Damon?" Bonnie asked.

"I know the artist, Gillian. He's a pretentious prick but he's a good friend."

Bonnie snorted and took a sip of her champagne. Damon calling someone pretentious was like a elephant saying it isn't fat. Damon caught the little movement and rolled his eyes.

Damon's eyes scanned the room "There's that bastard. Are you done making yourself immensely wealthy and having all these hipsters make you into their God?" he said barely loud enough over the music. Let alone the crowd.

A black man, wearing a perfectly tailored suit with a creme collared shirt turned around and gave Damon a knowing look.

"Damon Salvatore. I thought you were dead." Gillian mused as he shook hands Damon.

Bonnie began two and two together. "You're a vampire." she blurted out.

Gillian eyes fixated on her and for a split second his face changed. "Not only is Damon Salvatore not dead but he has a witch as a companion." he mused.

"Nice tact, Bonnie." Damon said. "Bonnie this is Gillian. Gillian, Bonnie." Damon introduced them.

"Very nice, Damon." Gillian kissed Bonnie's hand. Bonnie fought the urge to jolt. Not only was Gillian a vampire...but he was older than Damon. By at least 1600 years. At least.

"How'd you know I as a witch?" Bonnie asked.

Gillian let go of her hand "Same way you knew I was a vampire. You aren't the only one with power, Bonnie Bennett." Gillian patted Damon's shoulder "A Bennett, well done."

"Shut up, Gillian." Damon said.

Bonnie watched as an attractive Asian woman wearing a creme colored dress came up behind Damon and hugged him.

"Oh my stars. Darling, are we so lucky to be graced with the presence of the myth, the legend, Damon Salvatore?" she asked Gillian.

"It seems it is and he's has a witch as a companion." Gillian said offering the newcomer his hand very old fashioned. "A Bennett witch."

The woman moved to Gillian's side. "Well done, Damon." she said very much impressed.

Damon rolled her eyes as he pulled Bonnie closer to him.

Bonnie in awe of how beautiful the woman was. She couldn't take her eyes off of her

"Bonnie Bennett, this is my lovely wife Lilianna." Gillian introduced the two.

"Look at them, Gilli." Lilianna mused leaning into her husband. "The perfect pair. How did you come to tame the beast, Bonnie?"

"Ouch Lily. Beast?" Damon pretended to be wounded.

Bonnie smiled looking up at Damon, "It was easy. All I had to do was smile at him. Isn't that right, Damon?" She decided to play along. Bonnie assumed that with Damon's friends it was better to be a companion than just walking "happy meal".

Damon caressed her cheek "that's right. She's my witchy angel. She's never been to New York."

Lilianna nudged Gillian "we should all go out. I'm quite bored with these hipsters. I feel like dancing. Bonnie my dearest, what about you?" she said.

Bonnie nodded "I do need some dancing in my life."

"The ow-" Gillian words stopped as a waiter spilled champagne on Bonnie's dress. He gripped Damon's arm to remind him that they were around humans. Damon was glaring at the profusely apologizing waiter who now reeked of fear.

Lilianna gently eased Bonnie away from the men. "We'll have your dress dry cleaned tomorrow. Gillian and I have a place a few blocks away, we're about the same size. Gentleman." Lilianna said over her shoulder.

16 16 16

It didn't take Stefan long to find him. Charlottesville, NC.

"May I sit?" Stefan asked.

The man shrugged and continued to drink his beer. "It's still a free country."

Stefan sat down at the bar stool next to the man and ordered a beer.

"What do you want Stefan? We aren't friends." the man said jumping to the point.

Stefan nodded "I understand but I need a favor."

The man looked at Stefan, his faced changed. "You're brother killed my fucking wife. Staked her while she was coming to visit you. Now you want a favor."

Stefan understood the pain of the man's lost. "Lexi was my best friend. I know how you feel and I'm very sorry for your loss. Right now, Damon is happy. The happiest I've ever seen him and Lexi is dead. I want to change that because Damon does not deserve it. He's my brother and I cannot kill him but he needs to suffer for everything he's done."

The man beer bottle shattered in his hand "How can I help?"

Stefan smirked, pieces coming together just as he expected.

16 16 16

"What are they doing painting each other nails?" Damon asked.

Gillian chuckled "Cannot rush perfection, Damon. Be married for a few decades and you'll see."

"I'm sure." Damon said looking out the window.

In the bedroom, Bonnie stood in her underwear waiting for Lilianna to come out of the her giant closet.

"So how did you guys meet Damon?" Bonnie called.

"Oh Damon, my sweet. It was the roaring 20s. Gillian returned from China with me as his companion and we attended a swinging party in Los Angeles." Lilianna laughed. "Damon was at that same party and I seemed to catch his eye. A fight ensued between the two."

"Of course, it wouldn't be a party without Damon making an ass out of himself." Bonnie replied.

Lilianna returned from the closet holding a dress up that took Bonnie's breath away. She continued her story. "What a nice little ass it is though." Lilianna helped Bonnie into the dress.

"I defused the situation and Gillian chalked up Damon's stupidity of being a young vampire. We drank wine and other things. We became friends. Throughout the years, Damon has come to live with us. He's lost sometimes and a little obnoxious but he's a sweetheart. I love him to bits and so does Gillian." Lilianna eased Bonnie in front of the mirror. "What do you think? Perfect fit right?"

Bonnie could barely breath "yeah, perfect fit." she said.

Lilianna smiled "the men are getting restless, let's go." she pulled Bonnie out of the room.

"Ah, the visions grace us." Gillian said as the two women entered the room.

Damon rose to his feet slowly looking at Bonnie. She was wearing the short silver dress...the exact one from his dream.

Gillian kissed Bonnie on both cheeks before spinning her. "You look positively, edible."

"Thanks Gillian." Bonnie blushed.

"Alright, the car awaits." Gillian said entwining his hand with Lilianna.

Damon towered over Bonnie "You look beautiful tonight."

"Thank you." she said.

Damon held out his hand for her. Bonnie took it and let him lead her out of the apartment.

16 16 16

The warlock looked at Stefan with apprehension. "No."

Lexi's husband frowned "Cline, how long have you known me? I would never bring someone to your space that I would think would hurt you or bring trouble to you."

Cline sighed "I know but something about this vampire. I don't like it."

Stefan made sure not to speak. This was a delicate situation and he didn't want to fuck it up with saying the wrong thing. He NEEDED this warlock.

"Lexi trusted him, Cline."

Cline was silent for a moment and nodded. "Fine, it's a long and painful ritual. Are you prepared?"

"I am."

Cline looked at Lexi's husband. "You should go."

Stefan shook Lexi's husband hand. Then he was gone.

Cline shook his head "Once this is done, it cannot be undone." he made it perfectly clear.

Stefan face went emotionless. It was the face of his past. It was the face of the Ripper. "I'm aware."


	17. Chapter 17

_Author's Note: Hello my darlings. M and I are going to our cottage upstate for the weekend. First weekend away for my petite. Scares the shit out of me but he'll be fine. I wanted to get this out before I went. Been working on it since sleep is a luxury not a privilege. _

_Hope you enjoy and as always feedback is lovely. :-)_

_Not proofread..._

Not Right...Right?

She was sober, now. "You have to do what?" Bonnie's voice was frantic but in a hushed tone.

Damon could feel her distress more than she showed in front of present company in the a Towncar. He touched her leg, trying to read the others reaction.

Lilianna exchanged a quizzical look at Gillian quizzically but then it vanished. Gillian was the one who asked . "Have you never tasted your companion?"

Damon smirked "Yes, loads of times but I don't make a habit of biting her in public."

"It is a bit common, isn't it?" Lilianna agreed.

Gillian winked at Bonnie "and she's anything but that."

Bonnie couldn't help but blush at the handsome vampire lingering eye on her.

"If I came upon Bonnie...with no markings of ownership, well I know that even a restrained vampire like myself could not possibly turn away from such a tasty morsel." she said.

Damon was sure that Bonnie did not realize that she had move in a little closer. Bonnie realized once more whose company that she was in by the glint in Lilianna's eyes.

Gillian must have sensed Bonnie's discomfort because he caressed his wife's cheek drawing her attention back to him.

"I'll be safe with all of you though?" Bonnie said more of a question.

Damon looked at her "I'll burn this whole fucking island before I let something happen to you."

"Why are you two not married, yet?" Lilianna mused.

Gillian rolled his eyes "My gem is always trying to sort a wedding. Alas, I digress, it would look much better if you had some of Bonnie's blood in you body and she marked. This is Lilianna's favorite club in the _Americas_. It would be a shame if we had to destroy it. Damon, the choice is yours of course. We will wait for you near the club's entrance." Gillian said.

With one fluid motion the older couple left closing the car door with a soft click.

Bonnie wasted no time giving Damon a smack. "You're taking me, a witch, to a vampire club?"

Damon expected it "I wasn't thinking. It is Lilianna's favorite club and they have assumed you've had interactions with other vampires because you're with me."

"They must not know that you don't have many friends." Bonnie poked.

Damon took no offense "the choice is yours."

Bonnie huffed "I don't want to ruin this night." She offered her neck to him. "Will it hurt?"

Damon pulled her closer "Only for a moment." he said softly as his face changed.

Bonnie's lips were forming another sentence but the words didn't reach her voice...Damon already had hold of her neck.

_"Can I?" he asked, smelling her neck, not stopping the rhythm of his hips. "Don't kill me." she said. Damon felt his lips curl into a smile before biting down into the softness of her neck. "I love you." The sound of those words made him stop and look at her. Bonnie cupped his face "I love you." she said the words in a non wavering tone. _

He was right, it only hurt for a moment and then it was over. Bonnie looked at Damon quizzically. She'd never seen him like this...the expression was bewilderment and what could only be vulnerability. "Damon?" she said evenly.

If Damon had a heartbeat...it would be beating like fucking crazy. He wasn't sure before but what he saw was certain. The vision felt so real...it was disarming.

"Damon?" Bonnie repeated putting her hand on his shoulder.

"I was miles away. I'm sorry." Damon said. "Did I hurt you?" he asked her tenderly.

Bonnie looked at him suspiciously "just for a moment. You weren't a greedy asshole. You did good." she smiled batting her eyelashes at him.

Damon chuckled "Let't go. The night awaits." he said getting out the car and then helping her out.

Gillian looked amused the young couple "Lilianna was becoming concerned with about you and your sweet. The night is yet young after all?"

Lilianna entwined her hand into Bonnie's pulling her away from the young vampire. "More than enough time to ravish your morsel that smells so sweet."

Bonnie blushed without her knowledge as she followed Lilianna's lead. The men followed close behind, Gillian lit a slim brown cigar as they passed the most random crowd of people waiting in the queue.

There were of course the goths, the hipsters, hip hop crowd, preps, downtown crowd, uptown crowd and everything in between.

_All eager to become someone's meal?_ Bonnie pondered as the rather large ebony bouncer lifted the velvet rope as Lilianna gracefully gave him a peck on the cheek. _Was she in deeper shit than them? _

Lilianna almost lead Bonnie down the marble stairs that seemed to never end down the dimly lit hallway. The lighting changed color...Dark red. Blue. Green. Dark Amber. _Repeat._

As they finally stop walking down the stairs, there now two bouncers...both looked armed. Gillian stepped in front of the women and both bouncer bowed...

Bonnie didn't dare look at Damon for an explanation...not at this moment...later.

Gillian waved his cigar hand for the two to rise. They did and opened the doors, a wave of music damn near put Bonnie on her ass.

She tried to hide her emotions...but she was flabbergasted. She was expecting to see...well leather...piercings and a lot of tattoos. Sort of like everything she'd seen on t.v...not this.

This place looked more like the Midsummer's Night Dream. Beautiful soft, dreamy colors, sapphire, turquoise, fuchsia, tangerine and jungle green. Clearly this had been a opera house in it's day that had been converted. Lilianna lead her to the VIP area, on of the cabana that had the most perfect view of the dance floor...where the minority were humans.

With all the blood taking and drinking, Bonnie had lost her buzz. Soon enough a waiter came to their cabana with bottle service. Vodka, Jack Daniels, champagne, soda, fresh blood and juice were chilled on ice that changed color.

Damon poured Bonnie a glass of champagne placing a sweet kiss on her neck. Lilianna pulled Bonnie off the plush couch and click their glasses all the while swaying to the music.

Bonnie took a look around for the first time at the cabanas surrounding the one they were in. That was when she saw it. The feeding...it wasn't very noticeable at first but she could sense it. _What are you doing here, Bonnie?_ Her inner self asked.

"More drinking, Bonnie! You're lagging behind my pet." Lilianna said already refilling her glass.

"Remember what we discussed earlier, sweetheart." Damon said staring at her intently. It was as if he knew what she was thinking.

Bonnie shut her eyes drinking the champagne in three gulps. She coughed as the alcohol continued down "Fuck it!" she said placing her hand over her mouth.

Damon stood up pulling her towards him and spinning her. "That's my girl."

A few more drinks and bonnie was back on cloud 9.

Lilianna cuddled up to Gillian placing light kisses on his face and hands. "Darling, Bonnie and I want to go dancing down there. Don't you Bonnie?"

Bonnie nodded.

Gillian traced Lilanna's lips with his index finger. Bonnie felt herself becoming moist by the intensity that she felt radiating off the couple. It was intoxicating. The drinking...it had made her sensitive to those around her...She wasn't sure if she liked it.

"My heart wishes it, so it shall be. Mind Bonnie, though." he said.

Lilianna giggled "Of course, my clove." she said addressing Bonnie.

Damon gave her a wink Lilianna whisked her off her feet. literally. Lilianna didn't pretend to be human as she made her way tot he dance fall. The movement knocked the air right out of Bonnie. She blinked and realized that she was in a sea of vampires...by the curious glances to she received from around her...they knew she wasn't just a human.

She could be worry. Be nervous. Be defensive. Instead she followed Lilianna's movements, closed her eyes and began to dance.

17 17 17

The light knock on her door made her aware that it wasn't her mother. Her mother never knocked.

"Come in" Caroline said cheerfully as she continued her task.

Elena walked in with junk food in tow.

Caroline smiled "hey, I was just about to call you. Have you heard from Bonnie? She hasn't returned any of my texts or phone calls?"

"Her dad took her away for a couple of days." Elena lied easily as she sat on the bed taking out of her goodies. It just seemed easier and less energy draining than telling Caroline the truth. Caroline was a bit of a motormouth. Besides no need to worry another friend.

"Oh cool. About time he stepped in and actually did something." Caroline said matter-of-factly.

"What are you doing? Elena asked looking at the piles of clothes on the floor.

Caroline closed her closet doors. "My semi-annual cleaning. Some of these clothes are sooo two seasons ago. What's up?" she asked sitting on the bed.

"What do you mean?" Elena asked innocently taking the wrapper off the Moonpie.

Caroline frowned slightly "You tell me. Like, when's the last time it's just been you and I in my room? Without Bonnie? I mean these few weeks...something happen?"

Elena could feel her heart speed up "What could have happened, Caroline?" she asked phising.

Caroline raked her fingers through her hair. "You've just been acting different...since...you know." Caroline looked down at her hands, the anticipation was killing Elena. "Since Bonnie's grandmother died. You must have taken her death hard too, huh?" Caroline put her hand over Elena's

Elena let out a sigh of relief. Her secret was still safe. It was never any telling what Damon would keep a secret and what he would tell.

Elena decided to let out her true feelings. "It just feel like everything's not right...right? Like everything has changed and I don't know how to stop it."

"You can't, that's why life is such a son of a bitch." Caroline shrugged.

"I just needed one of my best friends. I was lonely, Stefan had to take care of something. I didn't want to be alone." Elena said truthfully.

Caroline hugged her "Ohhh, come here! You'll always have me, Elena. And Bonnie of course."

Elena embraced the hug "of course, I have both of you." she agreed.

17 17 17

Bonnie was drenched in sweat when they went back where the men were drinking and laughing. She collapsed next to Damon on the couch.

"Done shaking that thang?" he teased.

She smirked, not having the heart to give him a smack. "I'm sure I'm not done."

Lilianna still looked perfect, the same as when she first entered the club.

A few minutes passed before a woman who could be in a lingerie magazine came into the canape. Her attention was focused on Gillian and Lilianna. She thrust and swayed her hips to the music putting on a seductive dance for the twosome.

Damon looked at Bonnie and leaned in. "Not a word." he said in her ear.

The girl began to strip for the two enthralled vampires. Bonnie was too drunk to actually be as shocked as she wanted to be.

Gillian patted his leg and the woman sat down as he poised wife ran her hand over the woman's breast until she grasp the woman's right nipple twisting it ever so hard. Hard enough for the woman to moan. Lilianna smiled and seemed satisfied by the response. Both Gillian and Lilianna's face changed.

Bonnie looked on without trying to look like a naive small town girl. She'd never seen a threesome feeding.

The woman...clearly a willing participant laid across the twosome. Lilianna gave her a sensual kiss before biting into the nook of her neck. Gillian lifted the woman's body so her left breast could be at mouth level as he fed on her.

"What i-" Bonnie's words got lost on her lips as Damon kissed her. _What if they kill her? _Bonnie let it happen. She was done fighting the confusing emotions for him. Spending simply one day with Damon...had turned her opinion around about him. Damon's tongue explored her mouth as his left hand pulled her ever closer and his right hand cupped the nap of her neck.

Bonnie didn't remember leaving the club, she remembered Damon giving her some of his blood. After Gillian and Lilianna had wished them both well and hopefully a vacation was when Bonnie started sobering up.

The car ride back to Damon's house was a quiet one. Both of them looking out of their respective windows. Damon smelling of cigars and gin. Bonnie with glitter in her hair and vodka on her breath. Both trying to figure out if this night...if this night would change everything. Or would it be swept under the rug never to be spoken about again. They had both visioned this...visions were different from reality though. A choice had to be made.

Bonnie felt Damon's hand on hers. First it was gentle then the grip became tighter. She didn't dare look...neither did he.

Damon was closing the door to his home behind him as the night was drawing to a close. He had to tell her about the vision. He was itching to just say it.

Bonnie went for it.

Damon didn't have a chance. She kissed him with everything she had; slipping off her shoes as she did so. Damon kicked the door closed with his foot. Bonnie was flushed and breathing heavy as her lip never left Damon's. It felt right. This felt right. She felt his hands hiking up her dress as he undid her pants. Her fingers felt the cool plastic black button of his slacks as she undid them. Feeling his cool skin against her warm flesh made her shiver.

She bit his bottom lip hard drawing blood. The cooper taste of his blood filled her mouth. The bite made him go into a almost frenzy. He moaned into her mouth; pressing his groin tighter into her. Bonnie wasn't some delicate creature...He wasn't used to human women to be this...forceful. Bonnie's breath was taken away for what seemed like the millionth time tonight. Damon's strength was undeniable. He pushed the red glass bowl off the mantle that sat in the hall, the sound of it shattering did not stop the twosome. It was miles away. Sitting her ass in it's place. She didn't want to seem like a weakling...be compared to the others he'd been with. She pushed back with as much force as she could muster.

Damon licked and sucked her neck, making her eyes roll with every sensation that crept up and down her back.

She didn't realize that he had positioned himself...Damon heard her breathing spike with the first thrust inside.

Bonnie cried out from the size of him.

Damon had to control himself...she was so warm...So tight. He felt her wrap those legs around him tighter. As if a urge on. Bonnie pulled him tighter. Deeper/ She didn't want him to stop. Her face...Damon wouldn't get tired of that face at that very moment. She wanted...wanted...

Him.

His teeth..those teeth nibbled on her neck, scraping just a little. He wanted to taste her so bad. Bonnie knew what he was doing.

"Can I?" he asked, smelling the blood right below the surface. He didn't stop the rhythm of his hips.

Bonnie thought about it only a split second "Don't kill me." she murmured. Half serious. Half not. He would never hurt her. Never. She knew that. Some part of her always knew.

Damon felt his lips curl into a smile.

She felt his teeth break the skin of neck her eyes widened and she gripped him tighter as the pain coursed through her body. When she thought it was too much, it subsided.

The vivid images started to flow. Too quickly to make sense out of them. More of the emotional state. Happiness. Laughter. Pleasure. Playfulness. Joy. Hope.

The rhythm of the mantle repeatedly hitting the wall continued.

Damon let go of Bonnie's neck, licking his lips he pulled himself out of her and threw her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

He laid her on the bed. "Don't move." he ordered her leaving the room.

Bonnie was in no position to move. She had already climaxed...twice and was drenched in sweat. Bonnie raised an eyebrow when Damon returned with a bowl of ice.

"What's the ice for?" she asked as he put her flat on her back.

He stretched his body over hers and kissed her deeply. "No more questions." he kissed the tip of her nose and began working his way down. Bonnie leaned back and enjoyed the sensation. She heard the ice bowl rustle and cried out in pleasure.

She realized ice was now her favorite bedroom fixture.

17 17 17

Against Caroline's wishes Elena returned to the Salvatore manor waiting for Stefan. It was 4 am now and he still wasn't back. As if she knew where he went. The sound of the door being slammed open got the drowsy Elena to her feet.

She ran to the time just in time to see a middle aged Latino man drop her battered boyfriend to the ground like a sack of potatoes.

"Make sure that shithead never contacts me again." he pointed at her.

She was too tired and fearful to talk so she just shook her head yes.

The intruder slammed the door close as he exited.

Stefan was groaning as he tried to get on his feet on his own. Instantly, Elena tried to help.

"What happened? Who was that man? Are you okay?" she asked as she got him upright.

He pushed her away from him. Dried blood was streaked on his face. His clothes were ripped. "I'm fine. Go home, Elena." he gruffed as he made his way upstairs.

She followed trying to guide him. "Please, tell me what happened. I can help if you tell me."

Stefan ignored her as he got to his room. He pulled off his shirt slowly in too much pain to deal with her shit. "Go home." he repeated.

Elena shook her head no. "please, Stefan. You've been acting weird, lately. Not like yourself."

Stefan took off the rest of his clothes until he was standing almost upright in front of her. "I know, Elena. So enough. Go home." he said slowly.

Elena stood her ground "Know what?"

"That you've been fucking my brother." Stefan walked towards her until his lips almost touched her forehead. "He's all over you."

Elena froze. Speechless.

Stefan smirked "No need to feel guilty. Time for the rose colored glasses to come off. I fucked Bonnie. Actually I've been fucking her." he said.

Elena felt sick, she stumbled backwards, the anger rising inside her like bile. She gripped his computer desk. "You what?" she said through her teeth.

Stefan pulled back the sheets on his bed. "You heard me. So now we'll get what we want."

"That is not what I wanted! She's my best friend, Stefan!" she yelled.

Stefan was in front of her within a heartbeat "and he's my brother. Your betrayal trumps anything that I've done. Now, I've been polite." He pushed her out of his room. "Go home, I'm very tired." he closed and locked his door.

Elena was on the other side of the door...still in disbelief. That's when the tears fell. She ran out of the manor as fast as she could to only puke out front. She was disgusted with herself...hell all of them!

17 17 17

"I didn't hurt you, did I? You kind of make me lose control of all common sense." Damon joked playfully.

"You did but in a good way." Bonnie said cuddling up to him. Every part of her body throbbed; well worth it.

"I'm sorry." Damon said, half telling the truth. If this was just a fling. He wanted Bonnie to remember him. Bonnie laughed at his bullshit sorry.

A few minutes passed and he was sure she was asleep...

"Damon?" Bonnie said.

"Yes"

Bonnie kissed him and stared in his eyes "I love you."

Damon could feel emotions he thought were long dead coming up. "I love you, too." he said trying not to get chocked up.

"You better. Tomorrow you'll show me around. You promised." Bonnie said laying back down.

Damon liked that she lightened the mood. "A promise is a promise."

Bonnie was well into a deep sleep as Damon laid awake. Caressing her. Holding her.

No one had every told him they loved him first. Not even Katherine.


	18. Chapter 18

_Author's Note: I hope you guys like this chapter. All the readers who liked the Stefan/Bonnie pairing...Yeah, it's coming. Don't worry. Review if you like. XX_

_Labyrinth Ear -Amber_

The Lion's Roar

"So this is different." Damon stated.

Bonnie smirked "What?" she asked, her hair was still messy from sleep and she was in one of his shirts that he had long since forgotten about.

Damon waved his fork around gesturing to their surroundings before looking back at her. "I've never eaten in a fort built out of pillows and bedsheets before. It's a nice." he said softly.

"Especially with having my fancy toast for breakfast. It's like the cherry on top of the cake of this awesome fort that I've built." Bonnie winked cutting another piece of toast.

"In most of the civilized world this 'fancy toast' that are very delicious by the way is known by it's given name, French Toast." he teased.

"Well not in the Kingdom of Bennett." Bonnie said defiantly. "It's one of the few things that I do remember from my absentee father."

The conversation seemed to come to a sudden halt as Bonnie seemed to study her plate of food.

Damon dropped his fork and leaned over raising her chin with his finger. "Did you mean it?"

Bonnie didn't try to act coy or confused. It was the elephant in the room and had been all morning. She was aware. Very aware of what she said to him last night. Even if it worried her. Her mind, body and soul were all in agreement. For once.

Bonnie took his hand "I do. I love you. Does it worry me? Of course it does." her face looked pained "You're being sweet and kind to me now. What happens when we return to Mystic Falls? Will you go back to being the bastard and murder everyone knows that you are or will stay like this? I like this Damon in front of me now."

Damon understood what she was saying. It seemed with Bonnie, he could let down his defenses. He'd never done that with anyone...after Katherine had hurt him. The constant competition with his brother. It was hard to. It was easy being cold and an asshole. Calculating and viewed as the bad guy. It made for a clear head. Bonnie...was a complication that he first though Elena had been.

"I follow what you're saying and I have a few questions of my own. What happens to us when you get back to all your self righteous friends? Will you go back to hating me and threatening my life? Continue the secret trysts with Stefan? I need to know if this is for a moment or forever?" Damon said trying to keep his face straight. All these emotions that he thought were long buried were coming back up. He didn't like it. Not one bit.

They sat in silence for a moment. Then Bonnie laughed "Can't we just stay here? In our fort? So we don't have to think about all the bullshit?" she asked.

Damon shrugged "I would gladly stay here if it meant that I could keep you; but you're too important. There are people who will miss you and not to mention the witchy shit." He moved the empty plates out of their way and pulled Bonnie to him.

Bonnie traced the outline of his eyebrow with her thumb. "I'm never going back being with Stefan. I'll admit though, I was deeply falling for something that was doomed from the beginning with him. I'm not the same Bonnie I was before my grandmother's death, the good and bad parts of me evolving into who am right now. I am my own person. I don't think you've heard this before so listen closely. I can't take my eyes off you. I want you." she said.

Damon grip tightened around her without his knowledge. "Bon-" Her hand covered his mouth to silence his words.

"Let me finish." she said tears falling freely. "I can't promise you forever because I don't think I could be a vampire. It's not something I want to be."

That posed a new threat for Damon. Death. Bonnie's death. Be by old age or a car crash. Death was now Damon's enemy if he couldn't change her mind. The decisiveness in her tone made it clear that she planned to live out her years and die.

He kissed her deeply and pulled back "I'll take that. I'll change my diet to blood bank instead of hot, young coeds for you."

"So what are you saying?" Bonnie asked placing light kisses all over his face.

"What I'm saying my petite witch is that you're officially off the market."

Bonnie smiled hugging him tight. "Exclusive? You don't have any secrets I should no about?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

For a moment Damon was going to tell her. Then he realized that if that happened. This...this happiness he felt right now would disappear. He would take sleeping with Elena to his grave. There is no way Elena was going to tell Stefan or anyone else.

"Exclusive and no I don't have any secrets. Now we gotta get ready to do the touristy shit as promised." he said.

Bonnie pulled the loose shirt over her head leaving her naked. "Race you to the bathroom." she giggle getting up quickly.

She didn't make it to the bathroom.

18 18 18

Stefan leaned head on the basin of the tub of now lukewarm water. His right arm rested on the side of tub with a goblet of blood practically dangling between his fingertips.

Where is my mind? He thought to himself. That ritual had taken a lot of him...it felt as if he had been sleeping and now he was awake.

Where were they? He needed for Damon to bring Bonnie back to Mystic Falls. _Soon. _ He hoped that when his brother and jilted lover came back that Bonnie would be as she was before she left. Untouched and not under the influence of his brother. That seemed very unrealistic. Stefan had noticed the older Bonnie became the less perceptive she was to the pressure of what her close friends said regarding her actions. They will all surely protest at the site of a Damon and Bonnie coupling.

A whimper from the far end of the bathroom, adjacent to where Stefan was stirred him from his inner conversation. Stefan turned his head ever so slightly towards the college girl handcuffed to the bathroom radiator. Instantly her eyes became glossed over with fear and terror. She was black and blue, her lips cracked and she was bleeding...from numerous bite marks.

Stefan smiled at her as if he was a loving boyfriend. "If I have to get out of this tub...you will not like me so much." he said taking a sip of his blood.

He picked up his phone, looking at the picture of Bonnie sprawled out in his bed. He was no fool, she was a lion. A sleeping lion who didn't know her own strength. He couldn't wait for her to roar.

He's goal was perfect...once done it couldn't be undone.

"Oh Bonnie." he said with a smile to himself.

18 18 18

Bonnie looked over her shoulder at the busy street of people. Immediately alert, all the nerves in her body had tensed up, and it felt like electricity moved through her.

Damon looked down at her "You okay?"

Bonnie hadn't moved from where she stood as she continued to search the crowd. She wasn't being foolish, she had heard Stefan's voice. Almost like his lips tickled her earlobe because he was so close. He spoke her name and almost a mocking way.

Damon was looking at her concerned, he's own eyes scanning the strangers all around them.

"No one knows about your home here, right?" Bonnie asked.

"If you mean by no one, Stefan, then the answer is yes. He doesn't know about my brownstone. What just happened? What did I miss?" Damon asked.

"I dunno, it's just a feeling in my bones. Nothing to spoil our tourist day with!" she said becoming bubbly again.

"Aren't you out of film or something yet?" he teased tickling her midsection.

"It's a digital camera, and no I'm just getting started!" she stuck her tongue out at him.

Damon captured her tongue with his mouth, piercing it ever so small to intensify the kiss on his end. Damon pulled away "Well my tour is over. The sun is almost going down. Let's get something to eat. I know just the little spot."

"You seem to know all the right spots." Bonnie said.

"That's what she said!" he joked as Bonnie jumped on his back.

"You are so funny." Bonnie said sarcastically.

"I can keep this up all night." Damon teased.


	19. Chapter 19

Author's Note: M's away on business. Never did sleep well without the mister next to me. My little beloved is passed out next to me. My sleepless night seems to be your reward my darlings. Thanks for being so patient.

With Luv in Fanfic,

Elle

Love Triangles Are So Passe

Damon loved New York. Always had and always would. He laid his keys down on the mantle that was in the foyer balancing the bags of bagels on top of the steaming cups of coffee. After fixing the plate with the bagel, strawberry cream cheese, grapes he walked upstairs to the main bedroom. He expected her to by lying down but she was sitting on the window sill, leaning on the it.

"Bonnie, I got you the best bagels in the city." he said sitting next to her with his back to the glass. Bonnie continued to look out the window, her hair disheveled and the sheet was wrapped tight around her.

"I don't want to be like them." she said breaking the silence tracing invisible lines on the window.

Damon gave her a half smile "like who?"

She looked at him for the first time; tears dampened. "Katherine and Elena. I don't wanna be like them. Hurt you the way they did."

Damon wiped her eyes with his thumb handing her the plate of food. "Then don't be."

Time seemed to speed up after that. The plane ride seemed longer on the way to New York but going back seemed far quicker. Perhaps because for the first time in weeks...Bonnie had a clear conscious of where her mind actually was. As Damon drove her home, making smart ass jokes and teasing her...she realized...he had helped more that all her friends combined. It was real...and feasible.

Damon put the car in park at the front of Bonnie's house. "You sure you don't want to come home with me? I don't like you staying here by yourself. Or I can stay here. I'm sure Stefan wasn't pining for my swift return."

Bonnie gripped his hand, giving him a smile "No, I want to get situated. Focus on my next step."

"And what's that?" Damon asked.

"Graduation and getting as far away from Mystic Falls as possible. I used to love this place until I saw all the underlying perils it's bestowed on my family."

Damon took that in and nodded. "Well it did bring you to me. So Mystic Falls isn't such a bad place." He looked towards the house. "You know that Elena's waiting for you in there?"

Bonnie gave a weary grunt "I'm sure that our exit and Stefan's words didn't put her mind to rest. If we're going to do this." she motioned between them. "I want it right. I'll tell Elena now and the others later. I was serious in New York. No secrets, no lies, no tryst. I want you. Only you and that means out in the open."

Damon couldn't help kissing her in that moment. She was serious. He'd never seen someone speak with such conviction towards him. "Alright, but she won't take it well. The attention isn't on her, I don't think she's used to that."

"Okay, I'm going in. Love you. I'll call you later." Bonnie said slipping out the car.

Bonnie put her bag down at the door and put her keys on the mantle. She could hear movement in the kitchen. Elena was sitting back down pouring herself another glass of wine.

Bonnie waited for a greeting that never came. She took a seat on the bar stool sitting across from Elena who drank her wine as if Bonnie wasn't there.

I should start apologizing. She looks pretty pissed. Bonnie thought to herself.

"I know you're mad."

"Oh, you can tell that I'm upset? And why am I upset Bonnie?" Elena asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because I took off with my arch nemesis who I actually like."

"Oh do you?" Elena chuckled.

Bonnie could feel herself getting upset. "I do actually. Damon...he gets me. I don't feel like I'm 5 years old with him. He actually sees me for me."

Elena chugged all her wine. "You think that why I'm upset."

Bonnie still looked confused "I don't understand."

19 19 19

"He returns with a glow on his skin and a smile on his face." Stefan mused as he walked into the parlor.

Damon smirked "shut up."

"That's it? That's all you have to say?" Stefan asked with mock confusion in his face.

"What the fuck are you going on about little brother?" Damon asked.

"I'm just surprised you're not gloating or boasting about your little tryst out of state with our witch." Stefan said.

Damon stood in front of his brother. "This is why she cannot stand you, Stefan. You finally showed your true face to at least one of the locals. Let down your guard too much. There isn't anything to gloat about because Bonnie isn't a stuff animal that I won at the fair. This is real and it's happening."

"I'm waiting for you to threaten me." Stefan said, his face was expressionless.

Damon gave his brother a once over. Noticing the color in his cheeks. He's fed on someone...recently. "I don't need to threaten you." Damon shrugged "My girlfriend can take care of herself. No one is playing the game that you want us to play. So let bygones be bygones. You take care of Elena and I'll take care of Bonnie. Win/Win."

Stefan smiled "Girlfriend. Isn't that a interesting word...a human word. I'm leaving for a little while. There's a treat for you in your bathroom. I know how you always loved my sloppy seconds." he said walking out the room.

Damon's senses were over saturated with the smell of blood. He opened the door and rolled his eyes. How the tide had turned. Even he was this demented. He sat on the toilet seat and stared at Stefan's mess in the bathtub. It was also the only spot in the bathroom that wasn't covered in her blood.

19 19 19

Elena threw her glass and it shattered into a million pieces on the floor. Her calm demeanor changed almost immediately. "I trusted you above everyone. I didn't understand when Stefan told me he slept with you. Correction, has been fucking you. I expected this from Caroline before you."

Bonnie felt the tears welling up. He fucking told her. Stefan told her...that asshole. "Elena, I am so sorry. There's more to this than-"

Elena stood up "Then what?" she yelled. "To you fucking the guy I love? You betrayed me!" she said. "LISTEN TO ME CLOSELY BONNIE BENNETT. YOU HAVE ALWAYS BEEN JEALOUS OF ME. I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN SOMETHING LIKE THIS WOULD HAVE HAPPEN. WE ARE NO LONGER FRIENDS. DELETE ME OUT OF YOUR PHONE, FACEBOOK, AND TWITTER. I SWEAR ON MY PARENTS' GRAVE THAT I WILL COME BACK HERE AND MAKE YOU EAT THIS FLOOR IF YOU EVER LOOK AT STEFAN AGAIN!" Elena half yelled/half shrieked.

Bonnie looked at her "Just one thing for you, Elena Gilbert. You could never beat me and you know that's true." she said evenly.

Elena froze for a slight second before storming out the room and slamming the door behind her.

Bonnie completely broke down when Elena left the room. She was in pain. Physical pain manifested itself in her abdomen. Memories of the two of them flashing in her mind. Elena always had her back...Elena was always the most dialed number on her cell phone...her personal cheer squad. Bonnie felt like an asshole.

"GET OUT!" Bonnie screeched before throwing her chair at his head.

Stefan caught the chair with ease placing it down quietly "My poor lover with sad eyes. Why are you so tortured?" he asked with his head tilted slightly.

Bonnie could barely see him through blurry eyes. "Why did you tell her?" she half sobbed and half spoke. "You think this will send me running into your arms? By destroying something that I will never be able to have again with Elena? You are a MONSTER! And I made a fucking mistake giving myself to you."

Stefan stood with his hands in his pockets as she roared on. He knew that everything she was saying was in the heat of the moment. Therefore, he didn't listen to any of it. "Are you done?" Stefan asked nonchalant.

This set Bonnie off. She threw her weight into Stefan. The attack caught Stefan off guard but not for very long. It actually made him hard by her fighting him. Bonnie's breath was taken away as Stefan took a seat at the table, wrapping Bonnie's hair around his fist and pulling her on his lap. One swift motion.

Bonnie wouldn't give him the satisfaction of crying out. She glared up at him.

"Bonnie, you aren't wearing vervain; you yelling was sexy for the first two minutes. Do not make me compel you." he warned her.

"Why?" Bonnie asked. "What did you to gain?"

"I have everything to gain. You think I would let you go unpunished going off with my brother. Having him come home smug and have the glow of your blood coursing through his veins?"

"You are warped if you think that this stops Damon and I from being together."

Stefan raised his eyebrow "really? And what's your plan, little witch?" he asked.

"After I graduate, Mystic Falls and you will be a distant memory. I want Damon and you have Elena wrapped around your finger. Just let us go. I'm so sorry that we had sex. Secrets like those never stay buried especially for our close knit group. I take as much responsibility for what we did as you do."

"Do you not still feel the pull?" Stefan asked absorbing everything she was saying.

Bonnie shrugged "Does it matter?"

"It does." Stefan growled.

"I do but it's not enough. I can't hurt Damon by being you with. I won't."

Stefan started laughing "He didn't tell you."

"Tell me what?" Bonnie's eyes narrowed.

"Oh Bonnie, this is what I love about you. Full disclosure to the ones you love. Damon is not like me. I wouldn't lie to you. I would be honest."

"What the fuck are you talking about, Stefan?" Bonnie asked.

"Let's make a deal. Go to the manor and see Damon. Demand to know everything. If you don't like his truth then you give yourself to me." Stefan said.

Bonnie's stomach starting churning. "He's told me everything. Full disclosure." she said adamantly.

Stefan caressed her cheek "then make the deal."

"Fine, deal on." Bonnie said between gritted teeth.

"I'll take you. It'll be a lot faster." Stefan said.

Before Bonnie could blinked she was standing upright once more; following Stefan out the door.

19 19 19

"Ok" Damon said as he flopped back on his bed. "You can go now." he said to the indigent high school girl.

"Did you not just hear me? Stefan and Bonnie have been screwing for the past couple of months. How can you be with someone who would do that to her best friend?" she hissed.

Damon shrugged "this isn't a chick flick where I pretend to give a shit how hurt you are. News flash Elena, you are not an innocent party in all of this. You fucked your boyfriend's brother. I'm Stefan's brother. All I had to do is smile and show you a little attention and you spread your fucking legs. So stop trying to play the victim card with me. I'm sure he smelled me on you." he said evenly.

Damon expected her to get up and leave. Elena was a pro at the storm out... Instead she sat down on his bed next to him. Elena raked her hand through her hair and sighed.

"It really hurts. I mean it's Bonnie. I wouldn't have never though that she would do that. She's the innocent one out of us. The good hearted and goodie goodie as where Caroline and I have our moments. This caught me off guard and I feel really betrayed. Stefan betrayed me because the side of him I saw tonight..." she shut her eyes tight trying to wipe the memory away. "At least I know who and what you are. He's a bit tricker." She said more to herself.

Damon sat upright next to her "Stefan will treat you like a queen for the rest of your life. Bonnie should b forgiven, she's your family."

Elena shook her head "I could kill her right now." She turned to him. "Didn't you say you loved me. Was that a lie."

Damon scratched his head trying to put his thoughts into words. Proper words. "Yes, a -"

Elena kissed him with all she had. It had been a emotional night for her. All she needed to know was that someone loved her. That yes was all she needed.

19 19 19

Bonnie backed away from the slowly and headed for Stefan's room. Stefan followed with a sly smirk on his face. He closed the door locking it behind him.

"That" he pointed towards the door. "Is why you shouldn't feel bad about anything. They are doing the exact same thing. He doesn't love you Bonnie. It's all a game to Damon. It always has been. He always wants what I have." Stefan said.

Bonnie had a defeated look on her face. A understanding finally of the situation. She took out her phone and sent a text.

"Who are you texting?" Stefan asked.

She smiled "It isn't important. It's not just his game, Stefan. It's yours too. And Elena's. And of course my own. This triangle that I have now been dragged into. Hell I volunteered for this stupid shit because when I first saw you, I wanted you so bad. I never admitted it to myself because you were off limits. Elena's property. Inhibitions are lowered and that guilt is my cross to bear but I own it. Damon fooled me just like you fooled me. You won. So no more words. Just claim your prize, fuck me into oblivion because I can't take anymore of Mystic Falls tonight."

Stefan watched as Bonnie took off her dress. Unclasped her red bra and took off her black and red polka dot boy-shorts. His clothes came off just as quick.

He was amused at how well this had come together. Bonnie was broken. It was written on her face. Now he would be there to pick up the pieces. Take her away from here...be free of all the bullshit. She needed to see everything from all angles as he had. Now that she did...she was his.

Stefan picked Bonnie up, she wrapped her legs around him. Their mouths battled for domination in the kiss, it was so primal that he couldn't stop his face from changing. He gripped her tighter...tighter...smelling her skin, smelling the blood that flowed so rhythmically underneath her skins.

He sat on the bed with her legs still around waist. "Do you love me?" he asked.

"I don't think I know what that is." she lifted herself up guiding his penis inside her with one hand. Stefan pulled her close enjoying the heat and tightness of her core.

19 19 19

Damon gave Elena a light shove. He didn't need to give her a bruise. "Did you listen to anything I said?"

Elena face showed her confusion.

"Elena, there will always be a part of me that loves you. It is what it is but as far as now. I belong to Bonnie and she belongs to me." he stood up. "I think you should go. Stefan isn't here so you don't need to be here."

"So that's it?" Elena said.

Damon smirked "That's it."

Elena stood up and headed for the door.

"I love her, Elena. If you cared about me or her at all you would not try to ruin this. Or I may have to kill you."

"Don't worry, Damon. I won't go near the bitch." she stormed out.

Damon laughed "Goddamn, she's predictable."

19 19 19

Their lovemaking was primal. Full of need. Full of hatred. Full of sadness. Stefan bit her numerous times. Giving his blood to Bonnie.

The first rays of morning were coming in as Stefan watched Bonnie get dressed. "Stay with me."

She glared at him as she put on her boots "A deal was made. I fulfilled my end." she said coldly.

Stefan laughed "that wasn't all it was to you. Bonnie Bennett doesn't have meaningless sex." he said stretching out.

She got back in bed with him "You're right I don't have meaningless sex. You were there when I was going through hell. To answer your question I do love you but it's not right."

Stefan was going to say something but then she kissed him.

"I have to go. Make peace with Elena." she said getting up.

"Come back." Stefan demanded, she was already halfway down the hallway. Something didn't feel right. Something was wrong. "Bonnie." Stefan followed with sheet wrapped around his waist.

Damon got up. "Bonnie?" he murmured to himself. His head felt foggy. Like...like a spell had been cast. He smelled Bonnie's blood in the air as he went down the hallway. In the foyer he found his brother naked excepted for a sheet wrapped around his waist and Bonnie walking towards the door defiantly.

"Bonnie?" Damon said and that got her attention. Her hand was on the door. She turned around and looked at him. She knew.

"In our world I told you everything. EVERYTHING! You left out a very important detail about who you've been fucking. You broke your promise, Damon. Once again, I'm branded a damn fool by the Salvatores. Elena thrives off this little game of jumping between brothers but it's not me." she said with a sad laugh.

"Please, let me explain." Damon said feeling the emotion well. She's slipping away, his mind whispered.

Bonnie opened the door; both brothers eyes widened as Tracey who was dressed in a white linen suit and loafers walked in.

"Hello, Salvatores." he said causally.

"No worries, this too shall pass." Bonnie said taking Tracey's hand.

The two witches disappeared before their eyes.

Damon was on his brother with a stake before Stefan could blink.

"Do it!" Stefan yelled.

"Where did Tracey take her?" Damon said coldly.

"I don't know." Stefan replied.

Damon knew it was the truth. "I love you, Stefan. I keep tabs on you when we are apart even if I fucking hate you at that particular decade. If Bonnie does not come back. Does not hear me out because of this shit. I will never forgive you and you will become dead to me." Damon dropped the stake and walked way.

Stefan screamed smashing the table in the hallway.. It didn't work. All that pain he went through...was it in vein?

19 19 19

"Are you okay?" Tracey asked as he made sure she was all set in her quarters.

"No, no I'm not." She said honestly.

Tracey pulled her in for a hug. "Oh Lil Bit, you didn't make the wrong choice. You take this time. Train, accept your duty and take this time to reflect on everything. Without any of those distraction from Mystic Falls." he pulled away from her "Now you shower and rest. This training showed not be taking lightly and it starts in 12 hours."

Bonnie nodded and sat on her new bed. She accepted her duty...the matters of her heart could wait...for awhile at least.


	20. Chapter 20

_Author's Note: Hello my darlings. I hope you like this chapter. My apologies for the long wait periods...but that's life. :-) I will warn you, I was drinking quite a bit as I wrote this. M, says I'm a fun drunk...which I don't know is a good thing or a perv thing to say. _

_Enjoy...and tell me what you think. _

Mind

Peace...that was the word that summoned up what she felt like right now. She hasn't felt this much as ease in a long time. It's been like this since she arrived in this place. She wasn't sure if it was the same plan of existence that her home was...She sat on her plaid patterned blanket in the middle of the grassy plains that seemed to go on for miles and miles. Sitting Indian style; her entire body was relaxed as she meditated. A smile crossed her face without knowledge as she absorbed the energy of nature. The power tickling the core of her being. More and more...she felt like would never go back to Mystic Falls.

"Coward." The masculine voice said with authority in his tone.

Bonnie opened her eyes and frowned. "What are you doing here?"

He smiled "We've got a connection, coward. The real question is why are _you_ still here?"

"Damon, please go." she said through her teeth.

He stretched out, wearing his signature black jeans and black slight V cut shirt. His eyes glowed bright at her smirk. "No, I think I'll stay right here. Enjoy the sunshine, the breeze in my hair, while the coward rationalizes a reason to stay here in this limbo world."

Bonnie could feel her blood boiling already. "I am not a coward. Stop calling me that."

Damon laughed "A coward will stay here because its...what's the word." He put his index finger to his chin as if he was pondering. "Ah yes, calming."

"What's wrong with being calm? With having a sense of gravity and stability after everything I've been through? You were the last straw. You broke my fucking heart." She almost yelled at him.

Bonnie watched as he cocked his head to the side. "You think you're the only one hurt? You don't think my heart isn't broken. That you leaving has damn near destroyed my confidence on letting anyone in? A coward would stay here." He waved his hand around their environment. "This isn't real. This was training. Training that I know is over. It's time to come home. Time to face Elena, Stefan, and me." he said.

Bonnie felt this sinking feeling in her stomach at the thought. "You're not even real." she chuckled in spite of her emotions getting the best of her.

Damon looked down at his ring less hand. "Oh would you look at that. So what if I'm not? This just means I'm your conscious manifesting itself to wake you the hell up. You accomplished what you wanted to here. Time to come home and face the music."

"And what do I say?" Bonnie demanded. "To my family, friends, and you."

Damon snorted "I don't care what you say to them. I'm the most important vampire in your world." He teased. "Tell me how your feel. Tell me what you want. I have a right to know." he said all the playfulness had left her body.

Bonnie was silent for a moment. "What happens if I go to Mystic Falls and you've shut down? That you won't speak to me?"

Damon smiled and traced the outline of her cheek with his thumb. "You honesty don't know the effect you have on me, Bonnie Bennett. This isn't a fleeting tryst, a doomed love affair between us. You love me." he said with certainity.

"Do I?" she asked more herself then him.

Damon pulled her to him. Bonnie wrapped her legs around his waist as their foreheads touched. "I'm a figment of your imagination, Bons. Do you love me?"

"Yes" she said without hesitation feeling the hot tears rolling down her face. For the first time in months she allowed herself to cry.

"Do you miss me?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Do I make you happy?"

"Yes."

Damon squeezed her "Then fight for us. Fight for your happiness. So this road has been on of sheer fuckery."

Bonnie felt his thumb tilt her chin so hey were looking at each other. "You're a Bennett. You come from a long line of noble and no bullshit witches. Bonnie Bennett doesn't succumb to despair or stand down from a fight."

"Thank you." she said hugging him tight.

"I've always got your back."

Bonnie woke up in her bed, back in the Villa that overlooked the sea. The movement out of the corner of her eye made her turn sharply. She relaxed almost immediately.

"That must have been one vivid dream." Tracey said perched on a chair.

"It was just a dream." Bonnie lied to herself more than Tracey.

"You know you talk in your sleep?" Tracey asked,studying her.

Bonnie got off the bed. "No, no one has ever told me that."

Tracey got up. "Let's take a walk. We need to talk."

20 20 20

Stefan traced the outline of the Elena's nipple as they laid in the afterglow of sex. They had been back together for a year. Elena would be graduating soon, even though she didn't have to now. Since she was a vampire.

Handling Katherine on his own was a pain in the ass. Damon had refused to get involved, leaving for Europe when Bonnie did not reappear after six months. Stefan had dealt with it, Caroline helping with the madness that always surrounded Katherine.

When he saw Katherine snap Elena's neck...he realized just how much he did love Elena. The thought of losing her forever was gut retching. Luckily, Stefan had fed and let Elena feed off of him the previous night.

He swore he would never let her go again. The spell hadn't worked. It didn't keep Bonnie...what was the point.

"Where are you right now?" Elena asked looking at him in the dark.

"Truth?"

"Truth." Elena said.

"I'm worried about Damon. You didn't see him when he left. He's going to be what he was in his prime. Which is not a good thing for anyone." Stefan said honestly. It didn't how much they hated each other...the Salvatore brothers were all they had.

Elena leaned into him as Stefan's arms circled her waist bringing her closer. "Should we go after him?"

"He'd kill us both. We are the source of his rage." Stefan said with a bittersweet smile.

"Because Bonnie won't come back." Elena said.

Stefan hadn't spoken her name in Elena's presence trying to start anew. He put his feeling for Bonnie in the back of his heart. Compartmentalize it so it couldn't hurt him.

"Yes." he said.

"I miss her so much. I want her to come home before we go away. I said things that I shouldn't have said." Elena said, her voice full of regret.

"Elena, she's your family. In time she'll forgive you and you already forgiven her." Stefan said.

Elena snuggled up close to him. "I love you."

"I love you too." Stefan said, it was at least half a lie.

20 20 20

"ALORS DANCE!" Damon sang along with the song as he danced with the giggling women in cocktail dresses danced around him. They passed around two bottle of champagne, taking gulps of the alcohol.

Damon leaned forward and kissed the closest girl to him. She pulled him tighter to him as they deepened the kiss. He told himself that he'd fuck and suck her tonight.

"Excuse me, ladies. I'll be right back." he said pulling away to the tipsy girl. Damon stubbled down the hallway to the bathroom.

He looked at himself in the mirror and smirked. _Maybe it's better this way._

"Delusional." a woman with a sarcastic tone said.

He turned around and straightened up a bit more. He leaned back on the basin of the sink. She was wearing that silver dress from that night...the night..

"That night that everything changed, Damon." Bonnie said cocking her head to the side.

"What the fuck are you doing here, Bonnie?" Damon asked evenly.

She gave him a toothy grin, folding her arms across her chest. "I came to ask you the same question. What are doing here, Damon? Deluded yourself into thinking if you crossed the Atlantic, it would erase the memory of me?"

"Isn't that what you want of me? To erase me?" Damon asked.

Bonnie uncrossed her arms, closing the distance between them. It made Damon uncomfortable as their lips were almost touching. He just wanted to tell her...

"You think that I want you erased or to clear my head for awhile?" Bonnie asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know what the fuck you want. Besides, this isn't real. Nice bite marks." he said. "Clearly I've been drinking too much. Imagining my ex who jump dimensions to break up with me." he muttered.

Bonnie kissed him, nibbling his lower lip as she did. Damon gasped; why did it feel so real?

"The drinking, fucking, sucking and killing needs to stop." she said sweetly.

"Why? This is all I have left." Damon said between his teeth.

"Where is your mind right now? How will you get me back if you don't have a clear fucking mind." she said her anger showing through.

"You're not real." he didn't want to hear this anymore.

"Of course I'm not, but that's even a better reason to listen you drunkard." Bonnie wrapped her arms around his neck. "Of course you don't want to hear the truth. That's why I had come like this. In this form to you...because in there." she pointed to his temple. "You aren't listening to me anymore. Weren't we thinking with a clear head when she was around. I will not have you going back down this destructive fucking path."

Damon shoved her onto the bathroom wall. His hand around her throat. "I gave myself to you. I was fucking ready for anything as long as you stayed by my side. You left. Just like everyone I've cared about. I like this. The drinking, fucking, sucking, and killing. It's what I am, it's what I know! I'm the bad guy in this story and I'm fine with it."

Bonnie smiled, seemly unaffected by the hand around her throat. "Delusional. I see you, I've always seen that there is more underneath the surface of the bullshit. The bullshit bravado that you've created for yourself. I saw through it. It's time to go home. Back to Mystic Falls and wait for me."

"What if you don't come back?" Damon asked the question that haunted him for awhile. "No one has been able to locate you."

"You think Gillian, the King doesn't know where I am? You haven't asked him. Surely he would tell you." Bonnie licked her lower lip "You love me don't you?"

"Yes." Damon said without hesitation.

"Then go home and when you do see me. You make sure that I never fucking leave without you again." she pleaded.

"And if you refuse me."

"You're wonderwall, come on." she said with almost a overconfident tone.

Damon took his hand from around her neck. Bonnie jumped into his arms. "I'll follow you into dark, you just have to meet me in the middle." she whispered at him.

"Oh Damon" a male's voice woke Damon up.

Damon felt the weight of the drunken women on him in the bed. He pulled away to sit upright. Lilianna leaned at the end of the bed in a lavender shift dress, a black belt clinched her petite waist, and black pumps. Her hair pulled back away from her face and it showed concern. Gillian wore a crisp white linen shirt and grey slacks. He looked at Damon impassively.

"How did you find me?" Damon said.

Lilianna looked at her husband, whose eyes never left Gillian. "I've had enough of this self pity and self defecation." Gillian said calm and smooth as always.

"Its saddens me Damon, to see you regress like this. We had to see for ourselves." Lilianna said with sadness in her tone.

"Bonnie left me." Damon said. "This is all I know." he said quietly.

Gillian grabbed Damon by the neck and held him up high. Damon futile attempts to pry Gillian's hands where in vain. "I do not keep the company of whiney fucking vampires. I shall not start with you." Gillian walked towards his wife with Damon still in the air. "What shall I do with him, my love? Take off his ring and let him burn?"

Lilianna stroked her husband's back with an unreadable expression. "He's upset, my heart. Forgive him. Tell him where his human companion is."

"She's with Tracey." Damon chocked out.

Gillian's eyes still hadn't changed but he released his hold on Damon. "She hasn't left you for good, Damon. She's in training. The witches, they've circled the wagon sort of speak. Over the years their numbers have dwindled because of us and other threats. So a few powerful witches are selected to train under a mentor. Tracey Maasai is Bonnie Bennett's mentor. She's honing her craft right now...so that one day she will protect others who haven't come fully into their gift yet. A Protector."

Damon slowly got off the floor; rubbing his neck.

"I saw the way she look at you, Damon. It is clear she would lay down her life for you." Lilianna said. "Plus Gillian took a little walk through her mind."

"She hadn't figured out how deeply she cared for you. It's time to leave Stockholm. Go home." Gillian said looking at the unsavory surroundings.

"This is not a request, Damon." Lilianna warned.

Gillian smiled "You have until nightfall to leave my continent. If not, I'll see you punished properly."

Damon gave a small smile. He gave Lilianna a kiss on the cheek and shook Gillian's hand. Then he took a step back. "Thank you, your majesty." he said giving a slight bow.

Gillian nodded "That's what friends are for. Now go. We'll take care of your mess."

"Somethings never change." Lilianna mused. "Tick Tock, little goose."

Damon gave his signature look "I'll be in touch." he said leaving the room.

20 20 20

"You're kicking me out?" Bonnie couldn't help the flabbergast look that crossed her face.

Tracey smiled "For now, I've taught you everything you need to know. It's time to get back to your life."

Alarms started going off in Bonnie's head. Things spiraling out of control. "This is my life now. Being a protector. Learning under you." she said with resolution.

Tracey chuckled "Lil Bit, this was training. You have exceeded expectation. We both know you left some unfinished business."

"There's much I don't know." Bonnie said, her mind miles away.

"And there will be time for that in the future. Right now, I'm sending you back to Mystic Falls. You may not think so, but you're missed...deeply. Go make amends with your man. The Salvatore."

"Which one?" Bonnie shrugged hopelessly.

Tracey smiled "You already know the answer to that. I'll be in touch, Lil Bit."

He winked and Bonnie was in her old bedroom. Her things were stacked neatly on her dresser. Bonnie frowned as she looked at her bed. Her graduation cap and gown was laid out neatly.

_How long was I gone for?_ That thought never crossed her mind. She had no time to think about that. She needed to get to the manor.

20 20 20

Damon sat his bag down in the foyer as he hoped the stairs two at a time. He wanted to wash and change quickly. Then he would go to Bonnie's house. If she wasn't there, he'd pick up something of hers for the scent then he would search for her. Even if it took a lifetime or two.

The manor was empty, which was unexpected. Stefan was a creature of habit. It didn't take a genius to figure out Stefan would go back on his diet and in Elena's arms. Damon was already taking off his shirt when he walked through the hallway. He opened his door and froze.

In the corner of his room, between the bed and the window...was a fort...not so different from the one in New York. It was made out of sheets and pillows.

He took off his shoes and walked into the room; closing the door quietly and locking it.

In the fort, Bonnie laid down facing the entrance. "I was going to make some fancy toast soon." she gave a weak smile. She seemed ashamed...embarrassed.

Damon laughed in spite of the situation. He laid next to her, making sure not to touch her. Just in case this wasn't real...he didn't want to wake up.

"I believe we had this discussion of your fancy toast." he teased.

Bonnie studied his face. "I'm sorry Damon. For leaving like that. I am coward."

Damon shook his head "Don't talk like that. Bons, you're not a coward."

"How long have I've been gone?" Bonnie asked. "Time worked differently where I was."

"One year, six months and twenty-three days." he said without missing a beat. "I've done some messed up shit while you've been gone." he said not able to look at her in that moment.

Bonnie felt the tears welling up. "Have I fucked this up? Because I only want you. I love you. There wasn't a day that went by that I didn't think of you." she said in a half sob.

Damon reached out and touched her hand. "You didn't fuck anything up. Just took a moment. Now let's talk...about everything." Reassuring Bonnie nodded and began to speak.

Tucked away in their fort Damon and Bonnie started anew; with a sense of calmness and belonging.


	21. Chapter 21

Author's Note: 

Go team USA! *cough* M made me write that.

When "Feel So Close" came out, I made it point to sing it to M at Karaoke. The song is clear and simple. All the bullshit of the world disappears, emotions come freely, sometimes unexpectedly, and "I" becomes "we". To me, this is Bonnie and Damon.

Hope you enjoy this chapter my lovelies. I won't make you wait long for the next chapter. Next week I'm accompany my sexy M to Thailand! Tell me how you like this chap in the comments. x

Feel So Close

Stefan walked into the manor; scanning the downstairs quickly before taking the stairs two by two. He went straight to Damon's room. He'd been in only a few times since his brother had left. He walked in and closed the door. Leaning on the door looking over the room that seemed to be untouched. He felt it...he felt her. It felt like electricity underneath his skin...a small humming. then he saw it. There was a smell that hadn't been in the air before...it was faint but still it was there.

The bag. That had not been here last time Stefan had been in here. The bag was lodged between the armoire and the wall. It was old and brown leather. Stefan had given Damon the bag for his birthday in the 30s before they parted ways again.

Stefan slumped to the floor; leaning his head on the door. If Damon was back...after what he said. "I love you, Stefan. I keep tabs on you when we are apart even if I fucking hate you at that particular decade. If Bonnie does not come back. Does not hear me out because of this shit. I will never forgive you and you will become dead to me."

If Damon was back, then so was Bonnie and that feeling he had wasn't wrong. He was just getting his shit together. Where was Damon? And more importantly where was Bonnie Bennett?

21 21 21

She leaned her cheek against the cool tile wall as her fingertips made small circles around her abused clit. Closing her eyes, enjoying the sensation. She should be spent from the lovemaking that happened since she got back. After the talking, the tears (on her part), Bonnie could not wait to get her hands on Damon. She needed him close. Inside of her. They did it once in the manor on the floor, then on the bed before Damon decided to bring her home. Damon seemed to love her stamina but still gave her his blood to keep it almost at his level.

She felt his wet chest on her back, and a poke from his nether regions. "What are you doing? That's my job." He said softly into her ear. He moved her hand to the side and replaced it with his two fingers.

Bonnie took a deep breath; he pushed his fingers deeper inside of her.

"Say it." He said.

"No." she chuckled.

He pushed her legs apart more, supporting her balance with his body, and nipping at her neck. "Why not?"

Bonnie couldn't focus on the answer with the way he was touching her. He smacked her bottom with an open palm. She moaned and laughed.

"If I do then you have the power."

He laughed "Far enough, what if I say it first?" he licked the very tip of her ear. "I want you, Bonnie. See now you have the power."

Bonnie opened her eyes, turning around to face him. "I want you, Damon." The amusement of those words coming from her lips was written on his face. Damon put his arms on her waist "up" he said gently. Bonnie lifted herself up with one fluid motion he was inside of her.

Damon guided her back against the slippery wall, moving her hips up and down by her waist. Bonnie slapped him across his face making his eyes grow dark.

"I hate you." She moaned, clawing at his cheek drawing jagged lines of blood. The wounds healed in front of her eyes.

Damon gripped her triceps slamming her back against the tile, all the while keeping the rhythm of their lovemaking. The broken tiles fell into the basin of the tub as Bonnie gripped his shoulder tighter.

"You'll learn to love me." He said thrusting into her. The smell of copper filled his nostrils, putting him into a sort of frenzy. He bit Bonnie's neck, clamping down with enough force to make her scream out. She came.

"Will you let me go?" Damon asked blood trails streaked from his mouth. She licked her lips. "I will never let you go, don't worry."

"Good" Damon said quietly.

He bit his wrist putting it to her mouth to drink. Bonnie drunk greedily, learning from her previous experience that it made sex...better. Way better.

Damon pulled his wrist out of her mouth and quickened his pace making her cry out his name.

21 21 21

"Tracey that fucker. He got you back just in time for you graduation." Damon said smugly as he fixed her cap on her head.

Bonnie felt a smile cross her lips as she watched as Damon meticulously make sure that there were no wrinkles or lint. She caressed his hair as he stood straight. "You're amazing. You know that?" she said.

Damon stood straight wearing the hell out of his expensive grey suit, a blood red handichief in his pocket. He gave her a smile "Don't say things you don't mean." He teased.

Bonnie leaned up kissing him. "I'm a lucky woman. I have an amazing and loving vampire who is all mine." She said wrapping her arms around his waist. Fuck! She missed him. Bonnie thought to herself. Coming back was the right decision, she was glad Tracey had given her that extra push. Damon was the only one…who didn't want something from her or just to possessed him.

Last night. They discussed everything.

Everything.

The first truly honest and open conversation Bonnie had with anyone in a very long time. They spoke of their fears, their desires, goals and dreams. Not just about their own relationship but what was going on around them. Damon had gripped her hand at the end and said "Communication…honest communication will always be our saving grace."

If Damon could blush; he would have. He wasn't sure if he liked that Bonnie had the ability to penetrate all his defenses with just her words. She'd been gone for so long…if she left again. He wouldn't know if he could handle it. Her return was so unexpected; there was finality in her words when she had gone. Perhaps he should thank God or Tracey or whatever put them in each other's path.

He cupped her face tracing her jaw line with his thumbs. "It's your graduation day. I want everything to be perfect for you." He said tenderly.

"It already is. It'll be even better when we leave."

"You still haven't told me where you want to go?"

"What are my options?" she said with a almost face splitting smile.

Damon couldn't help but kiss her. "We'll talk after your graduation and I take you to dinner."

The sound of the downstair door opening and closing made the both break away from each other. Bonnie hadn't told anyone that she was back and Damon had been with her the entire time she'd been back.

"Baby girl?" the male's voice called into the house.

Bonnie felt butterflies in her stomach as she almost hopped up and down. She ran out the room without words.

Damon never seen Bonnie look so giddy. He walked downstairs to see Bonnie in a deep embrace with a older man in a suit with flowers in his hands. He made a mental note to send Tracey a card or something. Nice one, Tracey.

"Baby Girl, I wouldn't miss your graduation! Especially since your Uncle told me you decided to get your diploma here and not at boarding school." the man pulled away staring at Damon. His eyes were alert and automatically territorial look came over the older man.

Bonnie smile had never broke as she moved to Damon's side. "Daddy, this is my fiance Damon Salvatore."

Damon tried to hid his reaction. Did she just?

"Damon, this is my father Clyde." Bonnie continued the introductions.

That was how Damon Salvatore became betrothed to one of the most powerful witches in the realm.


	22. Chapter 22

Milestone alert! It was quite difficult, more difficult to get back to my weight after giving birth. My husband, who is my number one supporter in all things kicked my ass back into shape. Back down to a size 4 never felt so good. "Titanium" by David Guetta and Sia (luv, luv, luv) makes me add an extra wide stride to my run. It's a anthem to keep moving forward! I thought it is also quite fitting for Bonnie. The shit never seems to end with that girl.

I hope you like this chapter. Tell me about it in the comments. :-)

Titanium

"Damon, this is my father Clyde." Bonnie continued the introductions.

The two men shook hands. Clyde raised an eyebrow "Fiance?" he said.

"Yes, sir. I've known your daughter for a long time." TRUE. "I care and love her a great deal." ALSO TRUE. "I look forward to getting to know you better." ALSO TRUE. "It will be a long engagement." DIDN'T KNOW IT WAS AN ENGAGEMENT.

"Why am I the last to know about this?" Clyde said trying to sound upset. He didn't seem too surprised at his daughter's engagement, Damon noted.

"You have to be somewhere that has phone reception to have heard the news, daddy." she said sweetly.

Clyde hugged his daughter again "We'll speak about this more over dinner. Right now, I don't want you late for you graduation. We should get going."

Bonnie tucked her hand into Damon's as they headed out the door.

22 22 22

"BONNNNIIIEEEE!" Caroline shrieked as she snaked her way through the sea of graduates who were lining up to walk to their seats.

Caroline hugged Bonnie tight when they were faced to face. "Where have you been, Bons?" Caroline said with emotion in her voice.

Bonnie broke away from the embrace and looked at Caroline. Really looking at her. "You've changed." she said simply.

Caroline immediately looked down...shame clouding her face. "A lots happened since you've been gone, Bons."

Bonnie lifted Caroline's chin and gave her a kind smile. "I'm starting to see that."

"I'll fill you in on everything after graduation." Caroline promised.

"I have something to tell you after this is over to. I missed you." Bonnie said.

Caroline smiled wide "I really missed you."

Bonnie started to her place in line of graduation when a hand grasped her wrist. She stopped at look at her best friend. Were they friends anymore?

Elena opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. Bonnie gave a a slight smile. "We'll talk later." she promised.

The tension seemed to go out of Elena's shoulders. "Okay." Elena replied.

Bonnie winked before turning to get into her spot in line.

The graduation went off without a hitch. Bonnie Bennett was officially a high school graduate, so what if she didn't actually complete it. Rite of passage, eh?

It was as if she never left. She took pictures with Caroline and Elena in various positions. Stefan lurked but didn't engage in conversation with her but he did with Damon. Bonnie watched the brothers be civil to each other.

She was in deep conversation with Caroline and Elena about Caroline last hurray party. That she didn't notice that Damon had disappeared. She did a quick scan of the crowd before catching the tail end of the convo.

"Your mother sprung for DJ Keep?" Elena said amused.

Caroline tucked one of her golden strands behind her ear. "No, Tyler did." she said humbly.

Elena raised her eyebrow "You've got it worst than I thought. For a werewolf at that! First party thrown together." she teased.

Bonnie eyes widened at the werewolf comment. "Aren't werewolf bites poisonous.."

"Tyler would never bite me." she defended him.

Bonnie's gaze softened "He better not or I'll skin him and wear his fur as a coat." she threatened lovingly.

Caroline pulled them all into a hug. "I've missed us." she said.

"Me too." Bonnie said hugging them tighter.

"Me three." Elena pipped in, emotion tight in her throat.

Didn't matter what happened...what bullshit came their way, they were sister first. Always.

"Baby girl we have reservations." Clyde's voice broke the trance of the little huddle.

Bonnie back up and wiped her eyes quickly with her gown. Caroline didn't bother and Elena looked away.

"Alright, dad." she called to him. "I'll see you ladies, tonight? 9ish?" she said to the girls as she back pedaled to where her father stood.

Caroline nodded "9:30ish sounds perfect."

The girls waved and went off in separate directions. Bonnie felt nostalgic then. Somehow, she knew that was the last time they would all be together. In one place without any distractions. Bonnie chuckled, her inner thoughts were so cliche!

"Dad, did you see where Damon went?" she asked as she buckled herself in.

Her father put on smooth jazz as he pulled the SUV out of its parking space. "He said he'd meet us at the restaurant."

Bonnie nodded and looked out the window. Damon was pissed. She knew it. His expression had been too sugary...too agreeable. He was upset about her proposing...that flooded new anxiety through her. He hadn't said no; however he was indeed put on the spot by it. But you don't regret it, her inner conscious insisted. She didn't. She wouldn't regret what she said in a thousand years.

She had made Damon hers. Bonnie would never take it back.

Bonnie watched the road pass and looked at her father "Daddy, you missed the street."

"Bonnie, I raised you in this town. You think I don't know how to get to the restaurant? This is the perfect time for you to tell me everything about this Damon Salvatore. A guy I'd never heard you mention before; who is going to take your hand in marriage. With my permission if I grant it?"

Bonnie's looked at her vibrating phone in her hand. Her skin felt like electricity was coursing through it. Damn you, Stefan! The text was simple. "Meet me at the school rooftop. 8:00."

"Baby-girl?" Clyde said with concern on his face. "Everything okay?"

She put on her best smile "Yes, everything is fine. So about Damon..." she told her father everything trying to push the text in the back of her mind.

22 22 22

They arrived at the restaurant 25 minutes later. Bonnie had her arm tucked into her father's as they walked into the fanciest restaurant in town. There was good and bad history at this place. Clyde would give Bonnie bad news her. I'll be out of town for only 3 months. Three months, baby-girl you'll have free reign of the house!

Thank goodness this was a happier occasion.

"Are they closed?" Bonnie asked as she looked around at the deserted tables.

Page was the chicest restaurant in town that deserved to be in Soho not this backwoods town. All the candles were lit on the tables but there wasn't a soul in the house.

"No, we have a reservation." Clyde insisted as they made their way to the middle of the restaurant.

Bonnie eyes widened and tears were already threatening. There must have been more than a hundred green hydrogen flowers in a perfect circle; her favorite flowers...around a circular table with three place settings.

Bonnie looked up at her father "Daddy?"

He looked back down at her and gave her a faint smile. Doors opening got both their attention. Damon walked out with an unreadable expression.

"Did you do all this?" Bonnie asked in a little voice. She could feel the lump in her throat.

He gave her a playful smile "No, Santa Claus did." he teased. Damon caressed her cheek.

"Bonnie, I'm very upset at you. It's not your place to propose. So I cannot accept."

Bonnie gave a weak smile "So is this a constellation prize?" she said trying to keep the hurt out of her tone.

Damon turned his attention to Clyde. His face became very serious. "Bonnie and I did not start off as friends. She actually hated me and I indifferent towards her. Over time though, she has proven to not only be the best friend I have ever had but a wonderful girlfriend and companion."

Bonnie wiped the tears away from her face.

"I didn't propose to her before. I wasn't aware of this engagement."

Clyde smiled "that's my baby, jumping in with two feet. What makes you good for her, Damon? Can I trust you with my baby because I don't give a hell how old she gets." Clyde glanced at Bonnie. "She will always be my little girl."

Damon smiled "She's the light in my darkness. I vow on my mother's grave that I will never abandon her. Bonnie will never want for anything. It will be my eternal life goal to make her smile and laugh. I love your daughter. I'm asking your permission to marry her." he said.

Bonnie exhaled deeply, she hadn't known that she was holding her breath.

Clyde's face became serious as he took a step forward. "I may not be a powerful witch like my baby girl but I swear if you ever hurt her. I'll find you boy and it won't be a good day." he threatened.

Damon nodded "I completely understand."

Clyde held out his hand. "You have my permission."

Damon smiled wide and shook the father of his soon to be bride. Then he turned his attention to Bonnie. He got down on one knee in front of her and took her hand into his.

"Bons, I'm old fashion about somethings." he said.

"I didn't expect this to be one." she laughed in spite of her current state.

He looked up at her "I love you so much. I would jump dimensions to be at your side. Since the first time you gave me that punishing glare, I knew deep down I wanted this. Then you gave me the commitment that no one else has ever given me. I am so grateful to have you." he reached in his pocket and pulled out a small ring box opening it up.

Bonnie nibbled her lip as she looked down at the beautiful antique ring. The diamond gleamed on the gold band. It was elegant and understated. Perfect.

"Will you marry me, Bon Bon?" Damon said with the most nervous face that Bonnie had ever seen.

"YES!" she almost screamed.

Damon smiled and slipped the ring on her finger. "Perfect fit" he whispered. Damon didn't care about his vampiric speed at this point. He got up quickly and pulled her in his arms; kissing her all over her face.

Bonnie looked at her father. "Damon's a vampire." she said nonchalant. Everything should be out on the table.

Clyde smiled hugging his daughter "He aint the first one I've seen. I meant what I said though boy."

Damon laughed "of course."

"How did you know about me practicing?" Bonnie asked as they pulled apart.

Clyde gave a sad smile "You're mama is alive and well in you. That fella Tracey told me everything." he said.

Bonnie smiled hugging him again. It was if the floodgate open to new chapter in the relationship between her an her father.

The trio sat down and talked. As the servers made their experience amazing.

22 22 22

Damon placed Bonnie's cap back on her head. The only thing she was wearing in his bedroom.

"My cute graduate." he said as his fingers traced her sides.

Bonnie leaned into his. Flesh against bare flesh. "Your fiance." she smiled.

He kissed her knuckles looking at the ring. "I'm so fucking lucky." he said with a face splitting smile.

Bonnie rose on toes and kissed him. Wrapping her arms around him. The cap fell and became forgotten as he guided her over to bed. Pushing her on her back as he proceeded to kiss every part of her. Taking his time. Licking and nipping her all the while.

"Please" she moaned pulling him back up.

Damon kissed her jaw as he thrust inside of her without warning.

Bonnie cried out as she rode the wave of euphoria. Damon could feel her magic radiating off of her. It was crackling in the air, making the hairs on his arms stand up. The wick of his candles seemed to dance when their was no air for such to happen.

She offered her neck to him and he bite down. Groaning as he felt her life course through his veins. He pulled back and flipped them over, cutting his neck and offering it to her.

Bonnie lowered herself on his dick and leaned forward latching on to his neck. She felt the strong arms encircle her; pulling her closer...and closer. The rhythm of their bodies never faltering.

Damon pushed her back over, dominating her and loving the look in her eyes. The look said she was his. "Come, Bonnie." he coaxed.

Almost on cue her entire body started to shiver as she fell apart under him. Damon muttered a curse as he came pulling her tight against him.

He laughed looking down at her "I can get use to this."

"I'm going to be so sore tomorrow." Bonnie teased.

Damon rolled off of her, pulling her tight to him. "Don't worry. You'll be seating your sore limpy body in a plush first class seat." he promised. He looked at the clock. "We got to start get ready for this shindig."

Bonnie laughed "we can't just stay in bed."

"Who says? I think that's a great idea." Damon mused.

"I'll actually meet you there. I have to do something first." she said.

Damon looked at her with a curious brow raise. "Do go on?"

Bonnie sat up "I have to speak with your brother. We have some unfinished discussion."

Damon's lips pursed in a thin line "very well, I'm coming with you."

She shook her head "no, luv you aren't."

Damon suck his teeth and looked at the ceiling. "Stefan is angry. I don't want him to harm you. Would hate to kill my own brother."

Bonnie straddled him "You don't and he won't. Do you trust me?"

Damon sat up, wrapping his arms around her waist. "With all my heart."

She smiled and kissed him "then go to the party and wait for me. I'll be there. Give me an hour. Stefan needs closure that's all."

Damon groaned "fine, 1 hour." he lifted his finger.

Bonnie took that finger and put it in her mouth.

Damon expression darkened "We'll never leave this bed with you doing that."

He lifted her slightly so he was in her once more. Bonnie flipped her hair back and laughed.

22 22 22

Stefan was looking at the stars when Bonnie made it to the roof. She rubbed her shoulders, realizing she should have worn a jacket. The night air cut through her, making her green shift dress billow in the wind. Her black ankle boots clicked and clacked as she stood next to him.

"Hi." she said lamely. Not knowing what to say... What do you tell the guy that you used to love...and that you didn't seem to know at all.

Stefan turned around, he looked so handsome in his suit. Bonnie would at least admit that to herself. He gave her a solemn head nod "You're back."

"I am. At least until the morning." she said evenly, trying to ignore the tug in her chest. She closed her eyes briefly trying not to let the way his face barely mask his hurt effect her.

"Then Damon is taking you away." he snapped.

"Of course." she said and twirled the engagement ring around without realizing it.

Stefan's eyes dropped to her ring finger that sat at her side. "You're wearing my mother's ring."

"I didn't know that."

Stefan chuckled and raked his fingers through his hair. "This just keep getting fucking better and better. I thought he pawned that damn ring. I guess he was just waiting..."

"It wasn't meant to hurt you, Stefan. I swear on my life that this isn't." she pleaded for him to understand.

His face changed and Bonnie had to stop herself from taking a step back.

"EVERYTHING DAMON DOES IS TO HURT ME!" he growled, leaving no room between them.

"Stefan, I know what you did. It's fucked up, selfish and childish. I thought it would be beneath you to cast a spell on someone you claim to care deeply about." Bonnie said evenly.

His face changed back but did look a bit sorry. He tried to not let his hands ball into fist. "You gave me no choice. I couldn't do or say anything to keep you."

Bonnie gave him a sad smile "There's always a choice. We could have been honest with Elena from the beginning but we weren't. That kind of deceit poisons a relationship. Foundation Stefan, you've been on this earth long enough to understand that. Damon is my present and my future. I have to thank you for bringing him here. I love him so much that I proposed to him."

"What?" Stefan asked, the hurt on his face couldn't be help.

"We're getting married, Stefan. No time soon but we are getting married." she said.

Stefan shook his head "Was I just a good time. A nice fuck before you sunk your claws into my brother?" he snapped back harshly.

Bonnie was unfazed and she took his hands into her own. "I had feelings for you first. I was the first one to see you in school and you looked right through me. Remember those choices. I know I said some really shitty things about our time together and that's wrong. It was wonderful, you have the ability to make the girl you're with feel so special." she felt the tears falling down her cheeks. Bonnie hated this part. It made her sick to her stomach to have to say these words.

"But" Stefan said with a clenched jaw.

Bonnie took a deep breath before continuing "But, it's not right. Trust me, I know how fucked up this seems but we're better off this way. I'll make your brother very happy and Elena will do the same for you."

Stefan took his hands out of hers. "What's the plan then? Will he turn you?"

Bonnie walked passed him, looking at the well lit Mystic Falls. She would miss this town...but was more than ready to leave. "No. I don't want to be a vampire. It's not me. I'm very well content in growing old and grey."

Stefan snorted "Damon will never go for that."

Bonnie shrugged "he respects my decision. I know it'll come back up in a few years." she looked at the time on her phone. She turned around to face him. "I have to go now."

"THIS IS WRONG. YOU SHOULD BE WITH ME! HE CAN'T HAVE YOU!" Stefan roared.

Bonnie didn't like the anger radiating off of him. "Let it go, Stefan." she said trying to get around him.

Stefan wanted to scream. Everything was coming out wrong. He didn't mean to sound forceful...his anger was getting the best of him. "Wait!" he gripped her arm.

Bonnie didn't feel angry. She couldn't, not with Stefan. "Stefan, I will always have a place in my heart for you. You were there when I needed someone. Most importantly, you were my first. I will never forget that but I've made my choice. Damon has made his. This spell you cast will hold no power over me, even if I have to fight it to my last breath. So let me go." she felt his grip loosen and smiled.

Stefan expression became blank as he dropped his hand back to his side. His head hung low in defeat.

"See you, Stefan." Bonnie said quietly. As she look a step Stefan spoke.

"I can't let him have you."

Bonnie knew that tone but it was too late for her to register what it meant. She felt her body be propelled backward. The force of the blow took her breath away. Her body had no time to react.

Try to grip.

Try to fight.

The fall.

Stefan locked eyes with Bonnie for a split second. The look on his face. Bonnie knew that this face would be the last thing she saw before her death. It was monstrous. He didn't look like the Stefan she knew. She'd never met this demon.

She was wrong about the last image. Damon was the last thing she saw. As she coughed up her own blood. The first droplet of water hit her forehead. The thick blood splattered on her face, ran down the corners of her mouth, and the tears stained face. Her lungs trying to gasp air. Her body's futile attempt to fix the damage. Her eyes looked up at the clear night sky, the droplets of water coming down faster and faster...the rain she didn't see. It was Damon chasing her around his New York brownstone, dancing in the vampire club, laughing in the made up tent, holding Damon in the shower, him proposing to her, wiping the tears away with his thumbs forgetting his own tears, and the last disappearing into the New York streets...getting lost together.

That was the last image. As the pain subsided, the world became black...Damon was the last thing Bonnie Bennett saw as she bled to death on the asphalt.


	23. Chapter 23

Author's Note: I thought it would be a great stopping point before the New Year. Thank you all for being such patient readers. I appreciate each and every one of your comments. Warms this heart of mine.

Joyeuses Fêtes! For M's people Felices Fiestas! ~From M, Elle and L

Fire in the Water

**7:45 pm….**

Damon couldn't stop smiling. He wasn't use to this…being so damn happy. Being at peace with his current situation. His immortal and human life he was a wanderer… As he watched his girl put on her makeup in the mirror of his bedroom; he realized that he didn't want to wander anymore. He would be completely content with staying still. As long as she held his hand and didn't let go.

"How do I look?" Bonnie asked facing him with a crooked grin.

Damon took in her outfit. The green slip dress…was dainty, slightly revealing without being overtly sexual and looked so damn good on her. With the black boots; she was so edible. Damon walked towards her with and Bonnie immediately wrapped her arms around his neck.

Damon inhaled her scent, smelling himself still on her skin. Even after the shower. He loved it. He fucking loved everything about her. The way she leaned into him more when they kissed; the way he could get her aroused just with a touch. She was responsive in a way that he craved.

He leaned back and studied her face. "You look amazing. All you're missing is a leather jacket." He said rubbing her shoulders.

Damon watched as Bonnie's expression darkened and became serious. "Damon, you have nothing to worry about. This is some stupid t.v. show. I'm not going to fall into Stefan's arms and leave you. I belong to you." She flashed her engagement ring. "You put a ring on it."

Damon snorted "please, I'm not worried about that." He lied. It was in fact a lie. He didn't know the hold Stefan had on her, but he fucking felt it. It was clear there was a pull. "You have one hour."

"One hour, then I'll be back in your arms. We'll do a little dancing, little drinking, little bit of mingling." She mused.

He loved her smile "Of course, then we have a flight out at 8."He said.

Bonnie actually squealed. "I'm so excited! Alright baby, I'll see you at the party."

He nodded and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you more than you believe is possible." Bonnie insisted kissing the tip of his nose and left.

Damon looked at the leather jacket that was left on his bed.

**9:30 pm…**

"You okay, Damon?" Caroline asked.

Damon had been pacing the porch of Caroline's mother's house. He had a cup of Jungle juice filled iwht cheap alcohol that he couldn't bring himself to drink. The party was going on in front of him. It seemed like everyone in town was here. Caroline had proven herself to be a good little fledging. Throughout his binge period abroad, Damon had stayed in contact with Caroline. Keeping tabs on her. It was clear that she hadn't told the rest of the motley crew

"Bonnie should have been here an hour ago." He said more to himself.

"She'll be here. You know how she is. Too nice for her own good sometimes." She said matter-of-factly.

Damon shrugged "You're probably right." He mumbled. Something didn't feel right. He couldn't shake the feeling.

Caroline looked up at the sky "It stopped raining though." She said.

Damon nodded "You have thrown quite a party, Caroline. What are your plans since you've graduated?" he asked.

Caroline shrugged "Tyler and I are backpacking through Europe." She gushed.

Damon frowned playfully "Well if the wolfman becomes an ass. You know you can always hang with me and Bonnie."

Caroline nudged him "You know I really like the two of you together."

"Do you?" Damon said.

Caroline nodded her head "I do. You can finally be happy, Damon. You deserve it."

Damon chuckled "I wouldn't go that far."

Caroline shrugged "Scratch that arrogant prick surface and there's a really good vampire underneath."

Damon's eyes were scanning the crowd until they came to Elena. Her posture was off…it wasn't happy go lucky as it was a few minutes ago. He watched her slowly lower her phone as if she was concerned about the text she just received. They eyes latched to each other. Damon frowned, something was up. He could tell by her posture.

"You need to go to the school. Bonnie is waiting for you there." Elena said.

"Why is she not coming here?" Caroline asked the same question that was mulling around Damon's head.

Elena shook her head "I don't know. Look, I have to take off but I'll see you tomorrow." She said rushing past them. "See you later Damon." She mumbled and then really took off.

Caroline and Damon shared a look.

"Want me to come with?" Caroline offered.

Damon shook his head "No, enjoy your party. We'll be back in a few." He said as he started walking away from her.

**9:45 p.m.**

Bonnie couldn't feel anything. This was the end…damn him.

"BOONNNIIIEEEE!" the scream got her attention. Pulling her out of her thoughts. She couldn't respond to him. She wanted to so badly but she couldn't feel her lips. It hurt too bad to breath.

She heard him sobbing. Don't cry babe. She wanted to say to her fiancé. She felt the blood coursing through her veins down her throat. Damon's blood, which she now knew she was addicted to.

The feeling in her legs started to return. Her breathing wasn't as fluxgate as her lungs started to recover. She was able to open her eyes and he was staring down at her. The smile on his face was one of relief as he cradled her in his arms.

Damon held her a few moments longer close to him. "I'm going to fucking kill him." He muttered deadly.

Bonnie leaned back to get a better look at him. Her mouth was so dry, and she had a little headache "No, I just want you to take me away from here." She quietly. It still hurt to talk. Her entire body seemed to ache.

Damon's eyes darkened and shook his head. "No! Not until I run him through. He threw you off a fucking building and left you to bleed out. If I didn't get here in time." He eyes glossed over with emotion.

She gave a weak smile "but you did, and here I am. Still alive."

He kissed her forehead "Oh baby." He muttered.

"Let's stop this cycle. You do something to him, he does something to you. Please just take me away from here." She said.

**9:45 pm**

"Stefan, please tell me what's going on? You're really scaring me." Elena said as she watched her boyfriend from the doorway of his bedroom.

Stefan was barely listening to her. He was focused on the task at hand. He removed the 50k of Euro and what appeared to be different colored passports from his safe and closed it back up putting it in place. He slugged his duffel bag over his shoulder and finally gave her attention.

"Elena." He breathed her name. Stefan cupped her face; they'd been through so much. His beautiful Elena.

She put her hand over his "Please don't shut me out. What's going on?"

"I did something very bad tonight. Damon will be here probably within the hour to have my head. I need to know if you will leave with me." He said. The time ever so conscious. He had to leave now. There was not a minute to spare.

"Does it have something to do with Bonnie?" she asked, her voice filled with emotion.

Stefan instantly hated himself a little more. If Elena left with him…Elena would lose everyone she cared. If Elena sided with him, the vampire who killed Bonnie Bennett.

He didn't mean too. He blacked out. Let his anger get the better of him. He killed the person he cared about above all others.

He nodded "It has everything to do with Bonnie. I don't have much time. I need to know if you're with me."

Elena closed and opened her eyes slow y as she thought about it. "Yes, I'll come with you." She said without hesitation. She didn't care what the hell happened. She loved Stefan and he seemed to really need her now. She couldn't abandoned him…like she'd been abandoned so many times by people in her life. Whatever happened they would get through it.

Stefan felt himself smile. Elena loved him so much that she would blindly follow him anywhere. That was true devotion. In that moment he swore to always put her desires above his own…for her showing of devotion.

"Will I see her again?" Elena asked, she didn't have to say Bonnie's name. Stefan knew what she meant. He felt as if a stake had been run through him at the question.

He looked in her eyes "I don't think that's possible." He said honestly.

Elena nodded, entwined her hand into his and the vampires were gone…far away from Mystic Falls.

**9:50**

Bonnie giggled as Damon's hands seemed to be everywhere checking for damages to her body. She was feeling much better, just a light headache. She steadied his hands.

"Baby, I'm fine. Just a little cold." She said smoothly. Bonnie was actually freezing but didn't want to alarm Damon further.

Damon pulled her in tight for a hug. She could feel his body shudder…he was crying. It hurt her to have him cry.

"It was stupid of me to meet Stefan. You should have come. I'm so sorry for putting you through this." She apologized.

Damon's grip on her didn't let up. "Don't you dare apologize for something you didn't have any control over. Fuck Bonnie, it wasn't supposed to be like this. You didn't want to be like this." He murmured.

Bonnie pulled back and looked into his face. "Damon, look at me. I'm fine, healthy as a horse."

Damon head was still slumped as he shook his head in defiance. He looked straight at her. Bonnie unintentionally took a step back. She'd never seen Damon look so distraught.

"No, Bons, you're not okay." He said sadly.

It was then Bonnie felt it. The blood that ran down her lip from her nose. Instincts made her try to stop it with her hand but it still flowed. She couldn't breathe as she coughed up blood. It wouldn't stop. She collapsed on the ground as her equilibrium became inadequate. Her body was shutting down trying and failing to regain its footing.

She heard Damon's sobs but couldn't see him. There was a burning inside of her. It hurt to the point that she wanted to scream out but couldn't.

Now you have a choice to make, Bonnie Bennett.

Tracey?

It is I. Focus now because time is not on our side. You have a choice to make. Return to Damon or remain in limbo. The choice is yours, lil bit.

Bonnie finally realized…she hadn't survived the fall.

**9:45**

The smell of blood engulfed Damon's senses as he approached the school. He ran full speed tracking the scent until he was right in front of it. The site of her made him fall to his knees.

"Bonnie?" he said, not trusting his logic; this was an illusion.

Bonnie' body was in an impossible position. Her blood stained the asphalt; her clothes drenched, her hair sprawled out around her and her eyes close. Damon felt his body shaking. He wanted to yell, to tear…to kill but instead he cried. He hadn't cried like this since his mother's passing. This was his fault he was to blame for not coming with her. Demanding to stand at her side as she got her closure with Stefan. Damon lifted Bonnie's lifeless body on his lap. Cradling her too him; trying to will her to get up. Damon had to remind himself to be patient, remembering that she had fed of him. She should be turning now but he was sure.

Witches weren't just humans. Metaphysically, what if she couldn't turn. He'd never heard of a vampire witch. Ever. He shook himself from those thoughts. He was going to sit here and hold his beloved until she rose again. They'd come so far to let it all go to shit.

Damon smoothed her hair back so he could see her lovely face. Such a lovely face. Why'd he ever waste time not getting to know her? Oh wait, because he was a arrogant prick but she loved him. Loved him so much that she made him feel it radiate off of her into him; to assure him that she was his and only his.

He didn't realize that he was talking to her or that he was rocking her in his arms. The silent tears blurring his vision but he continued on. He wouldn't give up on her. Ever.

**11:00 p.m.**

The warmth was coming back to her skin.

She felt so cold before.

"It's alright." The owner of the voice wasn't sure if he was right. The need to be right was prevalent in his tone, Bonnie decided.

For what seemed like eternity she forgot that she was lying on the damp ground.

"Bonnie, open your eyes. Come on sweetheart, open those pretty eyes of yours." The voice said again.

Wait! She knew that voice. She opened her eyes and icy blue eyes met her. Damon was shaking and she realized that he was cradling her head in his lap rocking slowly back and forth.

"It's you." The words came out of her mouth that curled into a faint smile. This wasn't a dream, it was really him and he was

He laughed, the flush of excitement and relief clear on his face. He pulled them both to their feet. Holding her hands, his thumb tracing her engagement ring, he planted featherlike kisses on her forehead. Bonnie's eyes closed for a moment enjoying the kisses.

"What happens now?" he asked her.

Bonnie looked down the dark street that seemed to go on forever in her eyes.

"Wherever you go, I'll follow but there isn't anything left for me in Mystic Falls."

Damon smoothed out the wet hair from her face. "Pick a country and I'll build us a home there." He said pulling her close to him as they walked down the solitary street. Damon was happy that she was alive…well as alive as she could be. He needed to get her back to his home to get some blood into her system. He didn't want her doing anything…

A jogger clearly in the zone of his night run…ran past them. Before Damon could react, Bonnie was on the man. She grabbed him roughly and bit down in the nook of his neck. Damon found himself unable to move…he knew it was Bonnie's doing.

The jogger's body dropped like a sack of potatoes at Bonnie's feet. She didn't look horrified at what she had just done. Her face was blank.

Damon could move again and he went to her. Rubbing his thumb and the pad of his palm along her face. She looked so damn beautiful, he thought even more so with the blood that stained her lips.

"I'm so hungry." She said quietly.

The sadness in her tone was unmistakable. This is not what she wanted to be. Damon tried to give her a smile "I'll take care of you."

"Promise?" she said, her voice shaky.

He kissed her forehead "I promise."

23 23 23

Stefan looked down at his phone that vibrated in his pocket. He saw that is was a text…from Damon. Run, run as fast as you can. When I find you; you're a dead man. Stefan powered off his phone. The brothers had been threatening to kill each other for a long time. This was no different….but Stefan would not be sticking around for the fallout of his mistake. The plane was taking off.

**NOW GO READ MY FIC SUCKERPUNCH; IF YOU HADN'T ALREADY. IT'LL GET YOU READY FOR THE NEXT CHP. x**


	24. Chapter 24

_Author's note: I'm back! I know, I know. Where the fuck have I been? Feel free to curse me. Anyway, this is a short but necessary chapter. I'm giddy for the ending bc the end is near! As in the next chapter. So many explanation points bc my sexy M has been filling up my cup all night. Naughty boy. I didn't edited this at all, so excuse the grammatical errors. _

_This chapter reverts back to the first chapter content. Reread chapter 5! It's will make sense._

_Enjoy and don't forget to comment. xxx_

Quiet Before The Storm

Present

When human...the anticipation of being near...feeling the electricity running through her veins had been uncomfortable and unnerving. As a vampire, being near Stefan made her entire body feel as if it was being stimulated. It was primal and all she could think about it getting him inside of her as quickly as possible. Having her husband here made no difference...it should have...but it didn't.

Bonnie needed to be with Stefan...the connection would soon manifest itself into actual sickness if she didn't feel him.

If she had a pulse it would quicken at this moment as she smelled his scent. Bonnie was so far into the woods that no human would find them unless they had gotten lost. She felt his eyes on her before she saw him. Her dress was already unzipped and off by the time she'd met him in the small clearing. Stefan unbuttoned his shirt in record time was already closing the gap between them quickly.

He pulled Bonnie into his arms and held her tight. His lips brush the side of her temple as he inhaled her scent.

"I wasn't aware of Damon's intentions." She swore.

Stefan knew she spoke the truth. Damon and Elena had formulated a plan together. Perhaps another grand argument...there probably would be blood. Scratch that, there would be tons of blood; they were the Salvatores after all. He hoped it was what he suspected. That would be most interesting.

Stefan cupped Bonnie's face "You are all I need. Especially right now."

She smiled at him so earnestly that for a moment he thought she was actually his. As she had been before he fucked up...before he tipped the scale in his brother's favor.

Bonnie jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs around him as her mouth collided with his.

He'd stayed out all night...hunting in the woods. The anger that he'd felt was all consuming that if he hadn't been in the woods...he would have headed to town. The city would have never been the same and the Ripper within would have been satisfied. Their ultra narcissistic spouses had to fuck up the one time of year that he truly felt whole...and at peace. It was always different being with Bonnie.

Lips, teeth and tongues clashed as the vampires devoured each other. On hand cupped Bonnie's ass keeping her upright and balanced in his arms. The other hand went for his belt...that gave way to his jeans button and he was naked just as she was. Bonnie took over putting him flat on his back with such force that he chuckled. His eyes turned serious when he felt her soft hands on him. Without breaking eye contact, Bonnie rotated her hips and he was inside of her.

Bonnie whimpered softly, placing a hand on his chest as she began to ride him. Stefan gripped her hips guiding her in a tempo that he enjoyed. After the first orgasm, Stefan flipped Bonnie over into the still wet soil, putting her on all fours. His left him rubbed her clit as the right gripped her shoulder. His grunts were feral as Bonnie hands clawed at the dirt. He pushed her down until she was flushed with the ground. He licked her earlobe, fighting the urge to bite her and he wanted that very badly. However, it was Bonnie's only rule and he respected it.

"We must make up for last night." He half moaned.

"Yes." Bonnie cried out in pleasure of the different angle.

He increased his pace, placing his hands over her and entwining them.

Sitting in a tree from above, the spouses looked onto their adulterous partners.

"Are we seriously watching this bullshit?" Elena seethe as Damon.

He nodded his head "We've been over this, Elena. It's already conspicuous that we're here. Everything is set?" He questioned without looking at her.

"Under lock and key." Elena replied.

"Perfect. I'm tired of this shit." He said sounding bored...but his eyes...they were ablaze.


	25. Chapter 25

_Author's Note: Alright, seems to be a bit of confusion. Until We Bleed begins in the present. It's actually the 5th meeting that Bonnie and Stefan have that is interrupted by their spouses. When I first started this story I went back and forth between present and flashbacks to the past. That only confused many people so I ended the PRESENT AT CHAPTER 5…and gave the background in the sequential chapters (6-23). It showed the progression of how Damon, Stefan, Elena, and Bonnie become who they have become in the PRESENT. Chapter 24 picks up right where Chapter 5 left off._

_PM me if you're still confused, I'll be more than happy to explain it to you. Hopefully that explanation made sense._

_Last chapter. I enjoyed writing it so much!_

_I hope you enjoy this. Love, hate…let me know. xxx_

Beating the Ripper

Weak…Bonnie felt so weak. What was that smell? It seemed to surround her. Was that cow's blood? She tried to open her eyes but realized she was blindfolded, tied up and gagged. She struggled against the knots and realized that she was ankle deep in cow's blood

"Relax, Bonnie. This is for the best." Elena's voice pierced her ears. Bonnie's head turned in the direction of her voice. What was Elena doing here?

"How exactly are we to relax? Bonnie, tweedle dee and tweedle dum have tied us up in the basement of the manor it seems. There's blood everywhere…desi-" Stefan's words were cut off by a swift punch to the face by his brother.

"Damon!" Elena screeched.

Bonnie got it though. Designs? Her mind processed it. _Oh my God, they're attempting a spell!_

Damon watched as his wife stopped struggling against the knots and become very still. He had to fight every urge in his body to free her. Jeremy had given him specific instructions on how this needed to go down. Bonnie had to be bound; hands, mouth, and eyes because if she wasn't….she could invoke a spell that would seriously harm or kill Damon and Elena. As Stefan looked at Damon smugly, he thought maybe they should have gagged him as well.

Jeremy wanted no parts in this but had given Damon limited guidance what the spell entailed. Damon and Elena had met up shortly after "retreat #4" trying to brainstorm how to break the spell that Stefan had invoked. When Bonnie was human, she could have fought the urge of the spell. However, Stefan being her maker and the one to invoke the spell made it nearly impossible for her to stay away for a long period of time. She'd tried. Damon watched her try and it was as if she had gotten bitten by a werewolf. Immediately, the sickness took over and put her flat on her back. Hence, starting the cycle of liaisons that made Damon's blood boil.

Damon had almost lost his nerve. All witchcraft came at a price, especially for selfish reason as theirs. He had wondered if he was truly willing to pay the price. His question was answered when Bonnie left their bed in the early morning.

He could track her scent anywhere; especially when her blood hummed through his veins. He quickly collected Elena and chanted the cloaking spell that Bonnie had taught him. Watching Stefan and his wife fuck like wild animals, with all that mud and growling only strengthened his resolve. He was done sharing.

After shooting both of them with a tranquilizer gun; Elena and Damon rushed into motion, covering up Stefan and Bonnie's naked forms. They had been working this for a year. Damon planned out every detail meticulously, so there would be no fuck ups on either end.

Damon had done the circle painted with animal blood just as the book at instructed. He then drew the symbols perfectly with the blood around the circle; while Elena tied Stefan and Bonnie back to back. Elena triple checked the ropes.

Damon marked the unconscious Bonnie and Stefan with the blood. A long smear across their chins and forehead. He then helped Elena pick them up and place them in the circle.

"This is right isn't it?" Elena doubt clear in her voice as they waited for their spouses to wake up.

Damon didn't take his eyes off his sleeping wife. He sipped his drink. "Did you like what you saw in those woods? Do you want it to continue because it will?" he had said.

That's when he saw Elena's eyes harden and the resolvematched his own. "They need to hurry up and wake. I'm ready to go home." She said dismissively, taking his drink out of his hand and finishing it.

**2 hours later and here they were.**

Damon kneeled next to Bonnie. He knew what she was doing. Trying to open up her other senses to help her escape…but there was none. "I'm sorry, sweetheart but I didn't see any other way.I understand that you want to hurt me in the worst way right now, but I'm doing this for our well-being." He said softly to her before standing upright.

Stefan clucked his tongue and shook his head. "You are making a big mistake. Dragging Elena into this foolishness…no good will come of this." Stefan promised.

"We're sick of this! For five years, you two have punished us with these rendezvous. I can't take it anymore and neither can Damon." Elena almost yelled. Her face changed and she closed her eyes to make it change back.

She locked eyes with Stefan, who looked like he wanted to lunge at her. "Elena, if you follow Damon down this rabbit hole, you will not be able to crawl out and more importantly you will be very unhappy with the results."

The couple stared at each other in silence for an uncomfortable moment. "I'll go get him." She said coldly and left the room.

Stefan shook his head focusing his attention back on Damon. "You didn't?" he challenged.

Damon smirked "He was a hard bastard to find but I did it."

"I would give you a round of applause if I could. Wish I had found him before you." Stefan said in a slight growl.

Damon leaned down. "But you didn't. This game ends, tonight. I told you brother, I'm done sharing."

"This is how you show your resolve; by casting a spell that you know nothing about?" Stefan looked at him quizzically.

Damon fought the urge to stake him "Don't forget that you threw Bonnie off a fucking building. You deserve no parts of her." He growled. Damon's eyes left his brother's as Elena carried in the middle aged man like a sack of potatoes.

"Bonnie, they found the warlock who cast the spell for me." Stefan said in a quiet voice.

Bonnie's still form started to move to no avail._ This is not happening! Bonnie screamed in her head._

Damon and Elena hoisted the unconscious warlock's body up by his ankles in chains. The body swung a little over the two bound vampires' heads.

Damon opened the book. "Let's begin, shall we."

Stefan looked at Elena "Final chance, Elena. Make him stop."

She looked away. Damon began to chant as Elena lit the candles that formed their own circle around the circle of blood. Damon gave Elena a nod not stopping his chanting to fulfill her part. She took the ceremonial knife and nicked Bonnie's cheek making her flinch. Elena went to her husband who was staring at her defiantly. He looked like he was void of emotion. She couldn't read him as she usually could. He turned his face to let her cut his cheek. She did it and turned back to Damon quickly. Elena didn't like the intensity in Stefan's eyes.

Damon took the knife from her, his voice raising and changing. Real power nipped at his fingertips and his body felt the buildup. It was working!

Stefan clenched his jaw and Bonnie whimpered. Elena watched as blood tears escaped Bonnie's blindfold; Stefan's eyes were black and the blood tears nearly gushed. Elena looked to Damon for guidance but he was focused at the task at hand.

He went above their heads and slit the warlock's throat. He said the final word of the chant. The first drop of blood to hit bound vampires' heads sent a shockwave. It blew everything in the vicinity back including Damon and Elena who both hit the basement walls hard.

The basement was silent except for the _**drip, drip**_ sound of the deceased warlock's blood.

"Bonnie?" Damon voice croaked as he got back to his feet. He was on her in a blink. Cutting the ropes, removing the blindfold and gag.

Her lips trembled as her bloodshot eyes looked at him. "Damon, what the hell did you do!" she cried warily.

He knew the spell was probably excruciating. He kissed her cheeks as warm tears spilled down her face. "It had to be done. You're free now." He promised.

She shook her head and looked into his eyes. "You don't understand what you've done." She let him help her up. Bonnie looked at the dead warlock's body and shook her head sadly. "I need space. Leave me be for a least an hour. Then I'll be ready to leave."

Damon looked at her confused as Stefan got up and stretched as if he'd taken a nap. Bonnie went to Stefan and slapped him hard.

There was venom in her eyes as he looked at her amused. Then she was gone.

"What just happened? I thought she would be overjoyed. Unless she actually-" Elena didn't get to finish her statement.

Damon had her by the neck "Careful, Elena wouldn't want to crush your windpipe."

The clapping behind him made him let her go. Elena gave him forceful shove as they both faced Stefan. His expression was a very familiar one. The Ripper stared back at them.

"Why are you so happy? We broke the spell." Elena said shaky.

He lifted his index finger "You sealed the spell." He corrected.

"What are you talking about?" Damon snorted. He had followed the spell exactly in the book.

Stefan walked around the dead warlock. His boots making a squishy noise in the fresh blood. He took his thumb, scooped some blood on it and sucked.

Damon felt sick to his stomach, something wasn't right, Stefan looked absolutely gleeful.

"I've been searching for this asshole for years. Until I realized, I would never be able to find him. Clever witch made sure that I never knocked on his doorstep again. See when I went to him, he didn't know that he was binding a Bennett to a vampire. Apparently, it's highly illegal within the witch community to do such a thing. Go figure." He shrugged. "I knew that you two would put those head of yours together to stop this. Couldn't let shit lie. Greedy, greedy, greedy."

Damon's world was going black. He had done everything according the book…that Elena had provided.

"Elena, where did you get the spell book from?" he demanded.

She didn't answer him as the realization hit her. Instead, she looked at her husband. "You played us." She spoke the words that were blatantly obvious.

Stefan closed the distance between himself and his wife. "No, my beautiful angel; I warned you. Numerous times, while tied up and you were so blinded by jealously that you didn't listen. No one told you to go spying on me when I visited magick shops."

Elena turned her head away letting out a frustrated sigh. He kissed her cheek and took a step back.

"My wonderful family killed the one person who could have taken Bonnie away from me. For good. She wouldn't have any ties to me at all. It's like my birthday came early."

Damon was frozen in his spot as the words seeped in. He could do nothing but stare.

"You both gave it a good try but sometimes you can't beat the bad guy. I'm well aware my appearance when it comes to Bonnie. Brother, it's always great to see you. My sweet, sneaky wife, I will see you at home." Stefan gave them a wide toothy smile and then he was gone.

Elena turned to Damon, pleading in her eyes. "I didn't know he—he planned for me to find that book. I'm -"

"Leave, Elena. Before you can't." he said coldly.

25 25 25

Damon found Bonnie looking out the window. She was wearing a red lace shirt that was form fitting to her body, and long tailored black slacks. Her hair was down and wavy, her wedding ring shined on her finger.

He thought she would resist his touch when he pressed behind her. Wrapping his arms around her waist, she leaned back into him.

"Bonnie." He started.

"Don't. Don't apologize. You thought you were helping. I can forgive that. What I cannot forgive is that you didn't think I was actively looking for solution to break this bond." Bonnie said.

Damon thought of his words before he spoke. Something he had never done with anyone else. For his wife, he always chose his words carefully.

"I have fought with my brother for everything. Titles, money, affection, the list goes on and on. It fucks me up, every time you come here and allow him to touch you. I wanted it ended."

"Damnit Damon, there is no competition! I followed you. I am married to you. I give you all of me. Stefan had to resort to magick to have me for the little time that he can. Did I love him? Yes, once upon a time." She turned to look at him. "There is no comparison between you and anyone else. I would die for you."

Damon face was stone "What did I do?"

She looked at him sadly. "I'm sealed to him. When you killed the warlock, he didn't die a natural death. He died with a ceremonial knife during a ritual. It makes the spell strong and unbreakable indefinitely."

Damon tried to pull away but Bonnie held onto him tight. "What's done is done, my heart. I will find of way to break myself free from him."

"And in the meantime?" Damon said already knowing the answer.

"Endure and adjust. Know that I am yours forever. Stefan has me for a slither of that time." She said quietly.

The Salvatores held each other like that for a long time. Both deep in thought. One thing was certain… They would never give each other up. Ever.

Fin

_  
**_Are you sad? B/C I am! This was one of my first babies. Thank you for_**  
**_taking time to read my little fic. I heart each and every one of you._**  
**_NOW, start and/or reread THE HUMAN EFFECT. That's next. _**  
**_With Luv in Fanfic,_**  
_**Elle**_


End file.
